Heaven's Fallen Angel
by linkmaster585
Summary: For 400 years, he was sealed within a sakura tree. Then one day, Uzumaki Naruto calls out to a young girl, within her dream, hoping she be the one to free him from his prison before it is too late. NarutoxHarem.
1. An Angel's SOS!

**A/N: Alright this is something that's been bugging me for a while and I had to get it out of my head cause it was distracting me from writing my other stories. To tell you the truth I was planning on writing a Naruto and Sora no Otoshimono (Heaven's Lost Property) crossover for a while now. I did read one story ****A Maelstrom's Lost Property**** and I can't say I hate it, but I didn't really like it. I'm not saying mine is any better. In fact, I'm not sure if anyone will like this, but I hope they do.**

**Anyway, my version of this story will be taking place in the Sora no Otoshimono world. This chapter will be a combination of the first episode and manga chapter with my own twist just to start things off. So, I hope you enjoy my version of both these two great Anime/Manga.**

**Chapter 1**

**An angle's SOS!**

**XXXXXX**

On a grassy hill, that over looked a small town was a girl with brown hair with two shoulder length bangs framing her face in a white tank top and a pair of white panties. The girl was sound asleep, but for some unknown reason something caused her to wake up and noticed where she was. Her eyes wide at the scenery before her as she could see many small houses in the distance that look very familiar to her as she stood up.

One thing she never noticed was the fact she was in her underwear.

"What's going on this isn't one of my normal dreams," the young busty brown-haired woman proclaimed as she looked around. "Most, if not all, my dreams have Tomo-chan and me doing something perverted," she added blushing a bit. "But this… this is bizarre. This is the first time I had a dream like this and why is it that I'm on Sakura hill?"

After getting over from her sudden shock, she began to wonder what was going on and then started to walk down the hill, but something caused her to stop.

"Please don't leave," a voice called out getting her to stop.

The girl then turned in the direction where she heard the voice coming from, but only to find that there was a huge Sakura tree. Seeing there was no way a tree could talk, she turned around and began to walk away only for the voice to call out to her.

"Please don't leave," the voice repeated, prompting her to stop once again and look back at the tree. Before the girl could even do or say anything the voice spoke, "Seeing that you've stopped means you can hear me, am I right?"

The girl could only nod as her eyes widen a bit after realizing that the tree she thought couldn't talk was in fact talking to her.

"Thank god," the voice exclaimed sounding a bit relived. "You don't know how long I've longed for the day someone would answer my call. And I thank you for it," it added getting another nod from the girl. "If you would, come closer," it asked her.

Doing as the tree asked she slowly started to make her way up the hill towards the Great Sakura tree and once she got close enough she could feel a warm soothing sensation engulf her?

when she was about a foot away from the tree, it began to glow and there was a sudden bright light causing the girl to shield her eyes. Once the light faded there stood, a man with unruly blond spiky hair his hair bangs covering his eyes, but she was able to see a pair of whisker marks on his cheeks, three on each side. He wore no shirt but had on what looked like a lower part of a toga similar to what the Greek wore in ancient roman. However, the most noticeable thing about this man was his one wing that sprouted from his left shoulder blade. It looked exactly like angel's wing, but his for some reason his was black instead of the white like most angels have.

She could only base it off books or what she seen on TV of what angel's wings may have looked like. It is not as if she sees angels every day; in fact, this was the first one she had ever seen if dreams counted that is.

Taking one more look at the one winged angle in front of her, particular his midsection, and blushed seeing how toned his abs were but before her eyes could wonder anywhere further the man's voice brought her back to her senses.

"There isn't much time left for me, so I'm going to get straight to the point," the blond haired man voiced getting her attention. "Since you're the only one of many I tried to contact means, you're my only and last hope," he told her getting a confused look from her.

"What do you mean I'm you're last hope? Hope for what," the girl asked him as his words only confused her.

"Free me. Free me from my prison, which has held me here for 400 years," he begged her receiving another confused look from her.

"How am I supposed to do that," she asked having no idea how.

"Just go to the Giant Saku-," was all he could manage to say until a collar suddenly appeared around his neck with a chain attached to it.

Suddenly more chains appeared around the man along with the tree and then pulled him towards the tree binding him to it.

Before she could ask what was going on, the chains that were binding the blond angel to the tree suddenly electrified causing the blond man to let out a bloodcurdling scream getting her to cover her ears and close her eyes. Once she heard the screams stop, she opened her eyes, while removing her hands from her ears, and look towards the man then gasps seeing the condition he in.

There were burnt marks on his skin where the chains touched his skin. He stood there with the chain still binding him to the tree with his head hung letting his hair droop.

She wanted to see if he were okay so she moved towards him only for his voice to stop her dead in her tracks.

"Don't come any closer," he grunted in pain.

"But you're in pain," she told him worried about his wellbeing.

Even if this was just a dream, she couldn't stand there and do nothing. Therefore, she ignored what the man said a made her way towards him only for his voice to stop her once again.

"Don't come any closer; if you do you'll be trapped in this dream forever," he warned her getting her to rethink what she was about to do. "That teme foreseen this," he whispered to himself.

"Then what should I do? I can't leave you like this even if it's a dream," she exclaimed getting a chuckle from the tied up man.

"Thanks for the concern, but our time is running short and you need to leave before 'he' founds out," he told her but she didn't feel the same.

"I can't leave you here like this," she argued and tried to make her way over towards him, but a sudden gust of wind stopped her from continuing any further.

She use her arms to cover her face trying to shield it from the wind that stopped her from helping the man. She tried fighting it but it only grew stronger lifting her off the ground.

"What's going on," the girl asked as she was being lifted higher.

"Like I said, it's time for you to go before 'he' finds out," he told her too weak to lift his head.

"But, what about you," she asked concerned about what will happen to him.

"Don't worry about me; I'll be fine as long as you can promise me that you will find and free me from my prison." He asked her hoping she would be the one to, finally, free him from his 400-year-old prison.

"I promise," she said on impulse. "I promise I'll free you somehow," she added as another gust of wind hit her sending her away from the man.

Just as everything was suddenly going white, she heard one last thing before everything went blank.

"Remember your promise, Sohara."

**XXX Sohara's Bedroom XXX**

Sohara eyes suddenly opened seeing she was now in her bedroom with her alarm going off telling her it was already six thirty in the morning. Shutting her alarm off she sat up on her bed as he mind trailed off to the dream she had how the angel asked her to free him from his prison, and how she promised to free him. But, she didn't know how to do that, not to mention where she was supposed to go to find him. He never told her exactly where he was located and when he tried to tell her, he was almost shocked to death.

She could still hear that man's scream echo in her head hearing how much pain he was in at the time got her to bring her knees to her chest as she wrapped her arms around them and rested her head on them. She felt responsible for what had happen to him as she tried to figure out how she was going to find and free him. All her thinking made her forget she had to get ready for school and when her eyes drifted towards her alarm clock seeing it was 7:15am got her to realize how close she was to being late if she didn't hurry and get ready.

"Crap it's already this late," she said to herself as she made her way towards her window. "Tomo-chan," she yelled only to get no response. "Tomo-chan get up! If you don't we're going to be late," she yelled again get no response. "Damn that lazy, good for nothing idiot," she spat in anger as she made her way over towards her closet grabbing a school uniform out from it.

After placing her uniform on her bed, she grabbed a yellow ribbon from her dresser and tied her hair up into a ponytail then fished out a white bra from one her drawers. As she tried to put it on, she found it quite difficult then it should have and concluded that her bra must have shrunk or her breast must have grown some more overnight. After some adjusting her breast she managed to snap on her bra then hurried and changed into her school uniform then made her way downstairs where she grabbed both her and Tomo-chan's lunch's that her mother prepared for them. Putting their lunches in her bag, she quickly put her shoes on and ran out the door towards her neighbor's house and without even knocking; she opened the door and ran inside.

She knew his house like the back of her hand since she comes over every day, so it didn't take her long to reach his room. Soon as she opened her friend's door, she found him still sleeping without a care in the world, which pissed her off as a dark aura appeared around her as he eyes darken. She slowly made her way over towards her friends sleeping form ready to karate chop into next week, but before she could, she saw him open his eyes, which had tears flowing from them getting her to lower her arm. She stared at him knowing why he was crying and got her to think about the dream she had but quickly pushed it aside.

"You had that dream again didn't you," she asked her friend who was now up sitting on his futon.

"Yeah, but this time she told me something different at the end," he told Sohara who knew how he felt, but also knew that they were running out of time.

"I know how you feel, but it's already 7:30, so hurry up and get changed," she told him getting a panic look to appear on his face.

"7:30, what the hell Sohara? Why the hell are you waking me up so late for," Tomoki exclaimed getting Sohara anger to rise.

"Well, if you could get up every day without me waking you. We wouldn't be in this mess." She shot back even though it was her fault, but still it shouldn't be her responsibility to wake him up every day.

It's been like that since they were in junior high. Everyday Sohara would take the time to wake up Tomoki because he, for some reason, couldn't wake himself up.

"I bet it was because you were combing your hair or something, wasn't it," he said getting her anger to rise even more. "I swear you girls always take too long to get ready. It's always 'do I look good in this' or 'does this match'," he add saying that last part in a girly voice.

As he ranted on, he never realized that Sohara was right behind him with her karate chop of death ready to strike.

The next thing the small town heard was the sound of someone's skull cracking open.

"Just shut up and get changed," Sohara demanded with her back facing a now downed Tomoki who had a huge lump on the back of his head.

"Yes, ma'am," Tomoki grunted as Sohara left his room.

About five minutes later Tomoki came down stair seeing Sohara waiting for him by the front door with a still pissed off look on her face as her arms crossed her chest. Once he put his shoes on the two left towards school in a hurry so they would be late, but by the time, they reached their school there was a huge commotion with a bunch of students huddled up by the entrance. As they made it the front gate a random student came up to them saying that someone was going to jump off the school. Slightly worried for the student who was stupid enough to jump they were surprised to see it was an upper classmen, Sugata Eishiro. He had white spike hair, green eyes and wore a pair of glasses in a school uniform, but the most noticeable thing was the hang glider next to him. All they knew about him was that he's the founder and leader of the New World Discovery Club and the smartest kid in school.

"Hmm… wind force, checked. Although the wind direction isn't in my favor," Sugata said to himself as he strapped himself to his hang glider getting ready for takeoff. "However it's good enough for my experiment. Now that the cost is clear…" He added as he jumped off the top of the school building ignoring all the other students who were telling him not to.

"I can't believe it, he jumped," Tomoki said in disbelief as he and Sohara along with the rest of the students watched as Sugata sore threw the sky and then crashed into a tree not far from the school. "Well, that's the highlight of my day, let's go Sohara," he added with Sohara slowly following behind him.

As they made their way into the building, they saw a teacher run past them heading towards the area where Sugata's hang glider crashed and figured they were going to catch him so they could give him his punishment.

Thanks to that little incident, no one was marked late and school began like nothing ever happen.

Classes were the same as always, boring and as for Tomoki, he felt like he could fall asleep at any moment as his eyes slowly closed themselves. Ignoring the whispers coming from Sohara to stay awake, he rested his head on his desk while closing his eyes getting his friend to face palm. Soon enough he was fast asleep and slept through the rest of class if it weren't for Sohara he probably would have slept in class until nightfall.

"Tomo-chan," she called out to him giving him a light shove on the shoulders. "Come on, Tomo-chan get up. Class is over," she called out to him again.

"Alright, just don't karate chop me," he replied getting a confused look from him.

"Karate chop? What are talking about," she asked but didn't care about that right now. "Anyway, you're sleeping in class again. Don't except me to help you when you start panicking once the exams come." She told him as she place her hands on his desk.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you say that every time I fall asleep," he told her as he raised his head. "You're sounding like a broken record, you know that," he added but saw a surprised look on his friend's face. "What? Is there something on my face," he asked her.

"You had that dream again," Sohara asked him getting Tomoki to wipe his face.

"Damn dream," he said to himself.

"You know you been having that dream since you were a kid; I think it would be good if you went to the hospital," she suggested only for Tomoki to reject it.

"What? Are you crazy? And what do you what me to tell them? Oh, hey doctor I have a problem you see I cry while I'm dreaming. Think you can tell me why that is," he exclaimed getting Sohara eyebrow to twitch.

"Then how about asking Sugata-sempai," she asked getting a blank stare from her childhood friend. "He might have some flaws, but he is the smartest student in school and very knowledgeable. So how about Tomo-chan." She added then waited for his answer.

"No," he whispered as he stood up. "NO WAY IN HELL I'LL GO TO HIM," he exclaimed.

"But why," she asked seeing no problem why they couldn't go asked Sugata about it.

"Because I said so. There's no way I'll get involved with someone who can't realize his own mistakes and causes nothing but trouble." He told her then said, "Besides, what the heck is the New World Discovery Club anyway? All I want is my peace full life to stay the same as it is!"

"So, you're saying that's a no," Sohara asked just to make sure.

"You're damn right it's a no," Tomoki replied with a smug attitude as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well then…," Sohara said in cold tone getting Tomoki to sweat a bit as she brought her hand up. "I'm sure I can get you to reconsider," she said getting Tomoki to gulp.

"Now that I think about it. Asking Sugata-sempai about my dream isn't such a bad idea after all," he told her getting a smile from her.

"I'm glad you see it my way, so how about we head over towards his club room," she replied in a happy tone as she went to get her things. "Besides I need to ask him about my dream," she added getting Tomoki's attention.

"What do you mean ask him about your dream," Tomoki asked her getting her to tense up.

"What did I say my dream? What I meant to say was I wanted to ask about my new cream that I bought. I wanted to know if I use it would it help my blemishes heh, heh." She said laughing nervously as she quickly put her things in her bag then said, "Anyways, we should get going."

With that said, Sohara walked away leaving a confused Tomoki behind as he tried to figure out what just happened? Shrugging his shoulders, he flung his bag over his shoulder then followed his childhood friend as they made their way towards the New World Discovery Club.

**XXX The New World Discovery Club XXX**

"A dream you say," Sugata the leader of the NWDC asked holding on to a sailor moon like action figure sounding as if he didn't care.

"Yeah… so, you're not going to do anything are you," Sohara said while Tomoki stood behind her dreading the idea of coming here.

"No…," Sugata replied bluntly getting Sohara to look a bit disheartened. "Actually, I'm kind of interested in it," he added getting her attention. "You see… in scientific terms dreams are define as electrical signals produced occasionally by the brain while it's processing human memories." He explained while looking under the toy's skirt then added, "In other words, ones dreams are greatly affected by that individual's memories or their desires, however, this statement…" He then stood up placing toy on the table in front of him then looked at both Sohara and Tomoki with a serious look on his face. "Is merely based on the theories of 'Reality'," he told them getting somewhat of a shock look from his two guest.

"And theories based on reality are unable to explain 'unrealistic' events, correct," he asked as he moved towards his computer as for Sohara and Tomoki they didn't have answer so they stayed quiet. "Now take a look at this," he said motioning them to look at his computer screen showing a simulation of the earth.

"Is this…," Tomoki began but Sugata interrupted him.

"The magnetic forces generated by the axis that consist of the south and north poles of our planet forming the so called 'Geomagnetism', now watch closely," he explained then asked them to watch the screen.

Even though they didn't think it was going to help explain why Tomoki was having his weird dreams, they did what he asked and watched the screen as closely as they could. To their surprise, they saw what looked like a small black dot move across the simulated earth and wondered what it could be.

"See that moving object that looks like a hole," Sugata asked those getting nods from them both. "Can you tell me what that is," he asked them another question.

"I don't know," Tomoki replied as Sohara stayed quiet and continued staring at the screen.

"That's right," Sugata replied getting a confused look from Tomoki. "I don't know," he repeated as he too stared at the screen.

"What," Tomoki replied not seeing how 'I don't know' could be the right answer.

"You see, in order to reveal the true form of this thing, numerous researchers have tried using many different types of observation equipment. Even planes were included in the attempts, but in the end they all were unsuccessful." He said explaining how others tried to do in order to reveal the hole's existence. "But, I can tell you the conclusion they came to be," he said getting their attention. "Their answer was 'I don't know'," he told them getting them to look at him if her were stupid.

"That's not an answer," Tomoki told him then turned around. "Come on Sohara it was a stupid idea to even come to this idiot," he told her as he made his way towards the door.

"I agree with you 100 percent. 'I don't know' couldn't possibly be considered an answer, because, I know what the true form of that 'hole' is," Sugata voiced but Tomoki kept walking towards the door ignoring him. "The same goes for your dream," he added getting the short black hair student to halt in mid step. After making sure Tomoki was listening he continued, "It's all about The New World!"

When he finished his sentence, the room was suddenly replaced with an ocean as the raging waves behind Sugata hit some rocks as he stood there pushing his glasses back in place with his hand. Tomoki was the only other person standing there in this new area as he watched the waves behind Sugata come rushing towards, and engulfed him just as the room went back to normal. He then found himself pressed against the back wall as Sugata began to mess with his computer.

"Those idiots in the scientific community have only been studying its mass and velocity. Instead of just concluding that it's floating in mid-air, and that dream you been having is the same as The New World. Think of it as a warm welcoming to our world." He stated as he continued to mess with his computer, Tomoki on the other hand didn't think the same.

'This… this guy is totally helpless! If I get involved with him, my peaceful days will be long gone. There is only one option left…," he thought to himself as he gulped. 'I HAVE TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!'

And with that, Tomoki made a mad dash towards the door only for a hand to grab hold of one of his shoulders. Thinking it was Sohara he stopped as he didn't feel like getting karate chop, but to his surprise, the hand belonged to Sugata.

"You're in luck, Tomoki. It so happens that tonight at 12 'O clock The New World will pass right over this town," Sugata informed him. "You will come with me, right Sakurai Tomoki," Sugata asked him.

"LIKE HELL I WI-," he began to yell, however someone answer for him.

"Of course he will. If it's alright with you can I come along with you guys," Sohara said answering for Tomoki as Sugata told her she could come along.

"SOHARA WHAT THE HELL," Tomoki exclaimed, but Sohara just looked at him with a happy expression.

"Isn't this great, Tomoki! Not only will we be able to see what this New World might look like, but we can also find out why you been having those wired dreams," she told him ignoring the pissed look he had on his face.

"NO, IT'S NOT," he told her, but she wasn't listening to him instead she started scribbling something on a piece of paper then handed it to Sugata.

"Here are both Tomo-chan's and my contact details," Sohara said to Sugata as she handed the piece of paper to him.

"Got it," Sugata replied as he fix his glasses while take the paper from Sohara's hands.

'I… I can hear it,' Tomoki thought to himself. 'I can hear the sound of my peaceful life being shattered by a four eyed idiot, and a karate chopping devil."

"Good. Then tonight at 12 we'll meet under the Sakura tree behind the shrine," Sugata told them getting a nod from Sohara and somewhat of a nod from a horrified Tomoki.

Sugata then went back to messing with his computer as both Sohara and Tomoki headed out, however Sohara stopped just she exited the room as she remember something.

"Oh yeah, Tomo-chan there something I forgot to ask Sugata-sempai. So you go on ahead, okay," she told him hoping he won't ask why.

"Yeah, whatever, I'll see you tonight then," Tomoki replied sounding as if he just lost something precious to him while he walked down the hallway with his shoulders slouched.

"'Kay, see you tonight then," Sohara replied as she watched him leave then turned back towards the New World Discovery Club and walk in.

She saw Sugata typing something into his computer, but before she could say anything, he spoke.

"Is there anything I can help you with Ms. Mitsuki," he asked her not bothering to look at her.

"Well, you see, it has something to do with a dream I had," she asked.

"Are you referring to Tomoki's dream since he didn't explain what his dream was," he replied still typing.

"No, it's a dream I had," she repeated, but Sugata wasn't showing any sign of interest.

"Nightmares are very common Ms. Mitsuki, I'm sure that all it was," he told her in calm tone still not bothering to look at her.

"IT WASN'T JUST SOME DREAM," she exclaimed getting him to stop typing. "Dreams don't feel as real as the one I had last night. I can still hear that man screaming in my head," Sohara told him.

This time he looked at her and saw tears forming in her eyes he then realized she meant what she said.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," he apologized to her.

"It's alright," she told him wiping her eyes.

"Why don't you have a seat and tell me what your dream was about," he suggested as he stood up and unfolded a chair for her then sat back down in his.

Taking him up on his offer, she sat down in the chair in front of him and began to explain everything that had happen in her dream. From how she woke up on Sakura hill and how she tried to leave only for some voice to stop her to the part where the angel who appeared from the tree was bound to it by chains that shocked him and then sending her away by a gust of wind. She had to stop once she began to tell Sugata about the angel almost being shocked to death in order to wipe the tears from her eyes.

As for Sugata, he was quite interested in her dream now that he had the chance to hear it, but one thing that bugged him though. Who was this angel and why did it choose Sohara of all people. Also, what did it mean when it said 'you need to leave before 'he' founds out' what could that mean. Perhaps someone from the new world, but the most important info was the 400 year prison he been held in could it have meant the 400 year old Sakura tree. He would have to think this over some more before giving Sohara an answer.

"So you have any idea to what it could mean," she asked hoping he did so she could somehow keep her promise she made to the angel.

Even if it was in her dream, a promise is still a promise and she wanted to fulfill it no matter what.

"Well, not at the moment. Give me some more time, and I'm sure I'll come up with something by midnight tonight," he told her getting a nod from her.

"Then I guess I'll leave it to you then," she said as she stood up and made her way towards the door and stepped out of the room. "I'll see you later tonight," she told him then closed the door leaving Sugata to ponder on what he told.

Just as the door to the room closed Sugata went back to typing whatever on his computer as he tried to piece together what Sohara dream could mean. It didn't take him long to come up with several conclusions one being that it had something to do with the New World, but the others were a bit different.

His eyes then drifted off to the side of the room where there was a hand axe leaning against the wall. Standing up from his seat, he walked over towards the axe and picked it up.

"If what she said about her dream were true. Then we might just need this," he said to himself as he looked out his window in the direction where the Sakura tree was located.

**XXX Mid Night At The Great Sakura Tree XXX**

Sitting on top of Sakura hill by his lonesome was none other than Tomoki who was told by his four-eyed sempai to meet under the Great Sakura tree, but unfortunately, he couldn't make it. Something about being caught by a teacher for what he did this morning. Even Sohara couldn't make it saying her mother wouldn't let her stay out late leaving him to head out he by himself.

"Some friends I have," Tomoki said as he check the time on his cell phone seeing it was only 11:58, but he was already fed up with this crap. "You know what? Screw this I'm going home," he yelled but for some reason he couldn't leave.

As he stood, there an image of angel appeared in his head remembering what it said to him 'the sky has captured me.'

"What the heck does that even mean? How is it possible for the sky to capture anyone," he asked himself then remember what the angel told him this morning. "And what did she mean when she asked me to help free a friend of her's and that someone close to me would know where to find him?"

Pondering on those thoughts, he check the time on his phone again and saw that it was 12:02.

"See, nothing happened. Stupid sempai he lied, saying the hole would-"

Before he could finish his sentence, his phone rang startling him then answered it.

"Hello," Tomoki answered not sure who it was as he didn't know the number.

"Tomoki, it's me Sugata," Sugata informed him.

"What the hell sempai are you trying to scare me," Tomoki yelled into his phone.

"Sorry about that, but I need you to calm and listen carefully," Sugata told him in a serious manner getting Tomoki's attention. "GET AWAY FROM THERE NOW!"

"Why? What's going on," Tomoki asked not understanding why his sempai sounded so worried.

"When I was on my way over I to a quick glance at the date my computer gathered and something weird… happen… the hole… moving… stop," Sugata tried to inform Tomoki but his connection was breaking up.

"I can't understand what you're saying sempai. You're breaking up," Tomoki told him.

"You're… above…"

Sugata never got the chance to finish his sentence because something suddenly hit the ground close to where Tomoki was sending him flying back a bit.

Forgetting he was on the phone with Sugata, Tomoki slowly made his way over towards a creator that was created by whatever hit the ground not far from where he was standing. Once he reached the edge of the creator, he was in for a shock as he looked to see what it was the cause. Only to find it was a beautiful girl with pink hair and two long bangs with black highlights that framed her face. She wore some kind of battle armor, but what really caught his attention were her pure white angel like wings that sprouted from her back. The only thing he could think of was why the hell this girl had wings.

"Is she alive or is she dead," he asked himself seeing she was completely unharmed. "Either way, if I get myself involve with whatever this girl is. It will surely stir up trouble, so that leaves me with one choice…" he said to himself as he clenched his fist. "I've gotta get the hell out of here before she wakes up! Sugata-sempai is almost here so he can deal with it," he exclaimed making a mad dash back home.

Before he could get far two stone pillars landed right in front of him almost crushing him. If he were to look up, he would've seen more stone pillars and other debris fall from the sky above. That's if he were to look up, but unfortunately for him he was too busy dodging it from it crushing him. Just as he was home free, he suddenly remember the winged girl that he left in the creator.

"She'll be fine, besides my peace comes first," he told himself as more debris fell debating whether he should go back. "DAMN IT," he exclaimed making the decision to head back and save her.

Upon reaching her, he grabbed hold of her arm finding her to be quite heavy but was able to get her on his shoulder. However, when he looked up he saw a huge pillar heading straight towards him. Seeing his life flash before his eyes thinking this was how he was going to die because he was trying to save this U.M.A. (unidentified mysterious animal) Then suddenly he was lifted into the air completely dodging the falling pillar. Looking behind him, he saw the U.M.A. or the winged girl holding him as she hovered in the air. Then next thing he knew they were heading back down towards the ground.

As they descended, he heard her whisper something that sounded like imprinting and then the chain on her choker started to form more links. Soon enough they was a chain that connected from his hand to her choker around her neck and once they landed, she placed him down and got on her knees and spoke.

"It's a pleasure to meet you? I am an entertainment purpose angeloid, type alpha. My name is Ikaros, and as long as it something that pleases you. I will comply with any command… master," the winged girls known as Ikaros informed him, but before Tomoki could answer someone else spoke.

"Now this is unexpected," a voice coming from behind Tomoki said getting him turn to see who it was.

"Sugata-sempai," Tomoki said as he stood up. "Where the hell have you been? Do you know what the hell I went through cause of you," he exclaimed, but Sugata was more interested in the being behind him to care.

"I do apologies, but I'm more interested in the thing behind you," Sugata voiced getting Tomoki to stop ranting and look back at Ikaros.

"What her," he said as he wasn't sure what it was besides from what it told him.

"Yes, I've haven't seen nor heard of this life form before. One thing I am sure of though…," he said as he fix his glasses. "She must be a residence of the New World!"

"How the hell did you come to that conclusion," Tomoki yelled at him as he walked over and grabbed of the chain and pulled on it.

"It seems like this won't becoming off anytime soon," Sugata told Tomoki getting a shock look from him.

"What? Then what the hell should I do then," Tomoki asked him in a panic.

"You do live alone don't you," Sugata asked.

"Well, yeah... kinda," he replied as Sugata somehow managed to appear his bike.

"Well, since you live alone; it wouldn't hurt for the two of you to spend some time alone," Sugata called out getting ready to leave.

"Hey w-wait a minute," Tomoki yelled out to him but Sugata didn't hear him as he stated to leave.

"Also, remember to report back to me daily," Sugata yelled back.

"ASSHOLE," was the last thing Tomoki said before Sugata disappeared off into the distance leaving him and Ikaros all alone.

**XXX At Sohara's House Before Mid-Night XXX**

It was about 11:30pm and Sohara was lying down in bed staring at the ceiling as she couldn't fall asleep, well more like she was too afraid to sleep. Thinking if she did, she would have that dream again, and she didn't want that. She couldn't face that man not after promising to free him.

Rolling to her side, she saw that her alarm clock said it was now 11:50 and remembered what Sugata said that he would have an answer to her what her dream meant by mid-night. That thought alone was enough for her to get out of bed and walk over towards her bedroom door and cracking it open to look out in the hallway. Finding that the lights were off she quietly made her way downstairs so she wouldn't wake up her mother. Reaching the front door, she slipped her shoes on, but before she could take one foot outside, she heard someone's voice getting her to tense up.

"Where do you think you're going young lady," Sohara's mother said getting her to turn around and face her.

"I was going out for a walk since I couldn't sleep," Sohara lied but her mother wasn't buying it.

"You know how much I hate liars, Sohara," her mother scolder her as she crossed her arm over her breast. "Now tell me the truth," She demanded.

"I promised a friend I'd meet them at mid-night so I-" Sohara began until her mother interrupted her.

"Out of the question," her mother quickly replied not letting her finish what she was going to say.

"But, kaasan-" Sohara tried to explain, but again her mother interrupted her.

"No buts, now you hurry up back to your room this instant," her mother told her but Sohara knew she had to hurry up and meet up with Sugata at the Sakura hill.

"You just don't understand," Sohara exclaimed getting a gasp from her mother from her sudden outburst as she turn and ran out the front door. 'She just doesn't understand that I'm the only one who can free him,' she thought as she made her way towards The Great Sakura Tree.

By the time, she made it there; it was well past mid-night. She figured that Sugata had already gone home, but to her surprise, he was still there waiting in what looked like ruin. With what looked like stone pillars and other debris scattered across the ground.

"What the heck happen here," she asked Sugata once she was close enough to him.

"Oh, Ms. Mitsuki. I'm glad you could make it," Sugata greeted her as she walked up to him then looked at the destruction around them. "As to your question? It's kind of hard to explain, but on to more important matters," he said changing the subject but before he could explain, what was more important Sohara interrupted him.

"What about Tomo-chan? He's not hurt is he," she asked sounding worried for her crush.

"You don't have to worry about him. In fact, you just missed him. He had quite the adventure," he told her getting a confused look from her. "I suspected you wouldn't be able to show up on time. Therefore, I made sure to get rid of him because I got a vibe that you didn't what Tomoki to know about your dream, am I right," he told her.

"Yes, I didn't want him to think that his dreams are contagious or something, so thanks," she told him.

"Not a problem. Anyway, back to what I was going to say," he replied as he fixed his glasses getting her attention. "I figured out what your dream meant," he told her getting a surprised look from her.

"Really, what does it mean," she asked urging him on to tell her.

"As you probably know already. The angel in your dream was most likely sending a S.O.S. via your dream," he told her getting a nod from her. "You just don't know where this said angel is being held prisoner, am I right" he asked getting another nod from her. "Now, if you remember. The angel clearly states he wanted you to free him from his 400 year old prison, and there is only one place in this town that has anything that's exactly 400 years old."

Soon as he said that Sohara realize where he was getting at.

"You mean to tell me that The Great Sakura Tree is where he is being held prisoner," she asked getting a nod from her sempai.

"Even in your dream you said he appeared in front of a Sakura Tree," he stated getting her to believe what he was say were true, but before she could get her hopes up he add something more. "However, I've been examining this tree before you arrived and I found nothing special. To me it looks like an ordinary Sakura tree, but I wonder…" He began as he looked from the cherry tree then back to Sohara. "If you were to touch the tree? What would happen," he told her but she didn't understand what he meant by it.

"What are you getting at," she asked getting him to turn his body so it was facing her.

"Alright, let me put it this way. For the last 400 years, this angel been calling out to anyone who he could get a response from and 400 years later, he finally manages to contact someone. And that someone was you," he explained letting what he said sink in. "Now we both know; I never knew this angel even existed until the other day and that was because you told me about him. But, what if the one he contacted were to go where he is being held prisoner. Then maybe he'd show himself," he finished then watched Sohara closely as she process what he told her.

"What if it doesn't work," she asked doubting that it was only possible for her to find him, but he did say she was his last hope.

"We'll never know until you try," Sugata merely replied as he watched Sohara clench her fist.

"You're right," she said then made her way towards the cherry tree in front of them.

While Sohara made her way towards the tree, Sugata walked over to his bike and pulled out a hand axe out from his bag, the one he had in his clubroom, and then went to meet up with Sohara. Just as he reached where Sohara was standing, he saw her reach out to the trunk of the tree, but was stopped by bright light forcing the two to shield their eyes. What they saw next once the light died down was something they couldn't explain. As they stared at what looked like a man with unruly spiky blond hair with his bangs covering most of his face with most his body covered in tree bark as if the tree itself was absorbing him. There was also chains wrapped around the tree one of them connected with a choker around his neck binding the man to it.

"It's him. The man from my dream," Sohara said dumfounded that he actually existed.

Sugata was dumfounded as well not only did he see some sort of angel being that was with Tomoki, but now he witnessing with his own what could possibly be angel stuck inside a tree.

"We have to help him," Sohara told Sugata as she went and tried to pull the chain off the tree, but soon as she grabbed it, it shocked her forcing her to let go. "Ow, it shocked me," she wined as she flex her now numb hands.

"Are you alright," Sugata asked getting a nod from her. "It seems like whoever imprisoned him here wanted to make sure he stayed here," he voiced his opinion, but Sohara wasn't going to be stopped that easily.

"I don't care who it was? I promised that I'd free him and I'm damn well going to keep my promise," she said with as much determination she could and that was Sugata's cue to hold out his axe getting a confused look form her. "What's that for," she asked wondering why he was carrying an axe.

"Well, I predicted this might happen. So, brought this with me looks like I was right," he told her getting her to look at him.

"How were you able to predict something as this," she asked then shook head as it wasn't important. "Forget about it; I have a promise to keep," she said grabbing the axe from his hand.

Gripping the axe in her hand as she positioned herself in front of the chains she lifted it up and swung it hitting the chain dead on cutting it in two. However, the instant the chain broke the bark around the man's body started to spread to the rest of his body in a more rapid pace.

"What going on? Why is it doing that," she asked Sugata as if he knew the answer, luckily he was smarter then he looks cause he did have answer.

"I guess that's what he meant by he's time was short," he replied then began to go more into detail as to why. "It appears that the more of the chains you cut. The fast the tree eats or absorbs him," he told her getting her to panic.

"Then what should we do," she asked as she didn't have a clue to what to do.

"Are only option is to cut the chains all at once. Otherwise he'll be absorbed by the tree the moment you cut another chain," he informed her giving her only one option.

'The only way I can cut the chain all at once is to use my karate chop, but what if it doesn't work,' she thought to herself while looking at her hand.

Sugata knew Sohara would be able to pull it off, but without the right motivation, she wouldn't be able to. therefore, he said, "If you don't hurry Ms. Mitsuki; you won't be able to keep your promise."

Soon as those words escaped his mouth Sohara eyes widened a bit getting her to raise her hand up, and in one swift motion she brought it down onto the chains cutting straight threw them. Then right after she did, she quickly grabbed hold of the man's hand began to pull him out of the tree. Sugata didn't waste any time either and quickly did the same. With the two of them working together, it didn't take long for them to pull out the man from within the tree causing all three of them to fall back onto the ground.

As they sat there catching their breaths both Sohara and Sugata watched at the tree quickly seal up the huge hole that it had as if it weren't there to begin with. But, before they could relax, they notice the chain attached to the man's choker around his neck was being pulled towards the tree dragging his body with it. On impulse, they both took hold of the chain and started pulling on it in hope they could stop it but it was futile. The tree was much stronger and was slowly dragging them along with it the chain.

"Sugata, what should we do," Sohara asked him hoping he could come up with a plan in the situation they were in.

"You have to cut the chain with either your hand or the axe," he told her, but she wasn't sure if she could.

"But, if I let go the tree-" she began but Sugata intruded her.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine; I'm stronger then I look," he reassured her.

She was skeptical at first, but knew they were running out of time and had to believe in what he said. However, before she was about to get ready to cut the chain she heard someone else's voice.

"Fucking choker!"

That was all they heard getting both of them to turn and look at the blond man who was now standing. The man then stretched out his wing and held out his right arm off to the side. Next, some kind of black colored battle armor materialized over his entire arm with a claw gauntlet for his hand and a fire like wing sprouted from his left shoulder blade. After it finish materializing, he put both hands on his choker and began to pull on it. Giving off a fierce yell, the man broke the choker in two and let it fall to the ground.

"Man does it feel good to move again," the blond hair angel said mostly to himself. "But, I shouldn't get too relaxed just yet," he added as he fixed his gaze on the tree making the two teens a little uneasy.

Turning their gaze back on the tree both Sohara's and Sugata's eyes widen once they saw the cherry tree in front of then suddenly sprout tentacle like vines from it branches that were heading straight towards. Before they knew it, the blond angel was standing in front of them his right arm extended out ward. Just as the tentacles were about to hit him a red colored shield appeared in front of him burning the vines to ashes before they could even touch him. (think of one of Kallen Stadtfeld from Code Geass Guren MK-II's arm attacks)

The man then jump back behind both of them and wrapped each arm around their waist and took flight just before more vines sprouted from the tree. In a matter of seconds they all were far away from the vines reach and were now hovering in mid-air as they watched the vines tried searching for them.

"What the heck was that," Sohara asked as she watched the vines look for them.

"Not your everyday cherry tree; I tell you that much," the angel replied getting her attention. "I guess you were able to keep your promise after all, Sohara-chan," the man added making her blush since it was the first time anyone said her name with a chan suffix.

After getting, another look at him Sohara was able to see his one of his eyes as the breeze moved his bangs from his face letting her see his azure colored eye. She was also able to see three whisker marks on both his cheeks just like in her dream that made him somewhat cute if he were to cut his hair. Despite that, she was still memorized by him, but what he said next ruin the moment.

"Now, can one of you tell me where I can get some ramen, I'm starving," he asked the two getting Sohara sweat drop while Sugata fixed his glass as if he were ignoring his question. "What? I've been trapped in that damn tree for 400 years. I think, I at least deserve that," he defended himself.

"Sorry to spring this on you, but most stores and restaurants close up after mid-night. So, there's no way for you to get your ramen," Sugata informed him getting the angels attention. "Besides, I sure you don't have any of this worlds currency, now do you," he added.

"You two wouldn't happen to have any," the blond angel asked them only for them to shake their heads. "Well, this sucks! I was really hoping to get some ramen," he whined.

"Um… if I may ask? What's your name," Sohara asked since he never introduce himself like he even had the opportunity to do so in the first place.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that didn't I," he laughed then descended down far away from the cherry tree. "The name's Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto," he introduce himself after placing them back down.

"Well Mr. Uzumaki, care to tell us how you ended stuck in that tree," Sugata asked his eyes never leaving his.

Naruto returned his gaze then smirk.

"That's a very good question… that I'm not going to answer, and call me Naruto. Uzumaki makes me sound old," Naruto replied even though he was well over 400 years old.

"Naruto huh… that means fishcake, right," Sohara spoke making Naruto sigh.

"Everyone always says that. Just once would I like to meet someone who'd say maelstrom instead of fishcake?" Naruto blurted getting Sohara to flinch. "But yeah, my name means fishcake," he told Sohara.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better; I like it, your name that is," she told him as her face started to heat up.

"Thanks… I guess," Naruto replied but before he could say anything else, Sugata interrupted him.

"It kind of late isn't Ms. Mitsuki, don't you have cleaning duty in the morning," Sugata voiced getting Sohara's attention.

"You're right, but how did you know that," she said then asked finding it weird he would know something like that, but he didn't give her a reply. "Anyway, it was nice to meet you Naruto, but I should real get going," she told him and was about to take off until Naruto stopped her.

"Well, if you're in such a hurry why don't I take you home," he said then without letting her give a reply he wrapped an arm around her waist and picked her up along with Sugata.

"This isn't necessary; I my own transportation," Sugata told him, but Naruto just chuckled.

"If you're talking about that thing with those weird circles then you can forget about it. Unless you'd like to been eaten by that tree," Naruto replied getting Sugata to rethink about.

"Good point," was all Sugata said.

With that said Naruto took off in the direction towards town to drop off his new friends.

**XXX Sugata's Tent by The River XXX**

After Naruto flew into town he dropped off Sohara first since it was always been women first, unless it came to ramen then it was fist come first sever. He asked where Sugata lived so he could drop him off, but was surprised when he said he didn't live in town instead he lived in the outskirts by a river. He wondered why that was but didn't ask since it wasn't any of his business and took him wherever it was he lived.

Upon reaching their destination, Naruto saw that he indeed lived in the outskirts as he saw a tent with sign that said Sugata on it. He didn't have a clue to why he would choose to live out in the middle of nowhere, but again it was none of his business and kept quiet.

Sugata on the other hand didn't think the same as he had many questions that he wanted answered and only one way came to mind.

"Tell me, Naruto," Sugata said getting the blond angel's attention after he put him down. "How is it that out everyone you tried contacting? Sohara was the one able to hear you? Also, how did you know her name when she never once mentioned it to you," he asked as he watched Naruto think of an answer.

"That's another great question-" Naruto began to say but Sugata interrupted him.

"That you're not going to answer," Sugata said finishing Naruto's sentence.

"You catch on quickly," Naruto replied with a smirk. "There are some things in live one is better off not know," he told him and got ready to take flight, but then looked back at Sugata. "I'll tell you one thing though," he said getting his full attention. "That girl; isn't your ordinary human. In fact she above them all."

Without another word, Naruto took off leaving him to ponder what he just told him.

Sugata watched as Naruto disappeared off into the night after he was gone he went inside his tent to get his laptop, but remember he left it in his bag. Which so happens to be on top of Sakura hill with a killer tree. Knowing there was nothing he could do about it now he began to take of his clothes so he could wash them since these were his only pair. As he did, he thought about what Naruto said that Sohara wasn't an ordinary human but was above them all. He didn't know what he could've meant by that how she could be above all humans there was nothing special about her besides that kill chop of her.

None of it made sense to him and would probably have to observe her more to understand what he meant, but there was one thing he did know. His, Tomoki, and Sohara's lives were about to change, but would it be for the better or the worst, only time would tell.

**XXXXXX**

**A/N: Well there you have it the first chapter of this story and let me tell you it feels great to get this out of my head. Now I can focus on updating my first story since I been pushing it back for two long. I also figured out what kind of author I want to be on this site. I'm striving to be one that can make enjoyable Naruto crossover stories with Anime/Manga that don't have any stories to begin with or too little. Of course, they'll be stories that I like and I have two in mind such as a Baka and Test along with an Asobi ni iku yo! (Let's go play! or the dub name Cat Planet Cuties). Those are two, which I have in mind, but it will be awhile until I write them. If you liked it, please review or fav it. Linkmaster out.**


	2. What is a Fallen Angel?

**A/N: Well I finally finished the second chapter for this story and I'm sorry for those of you who waited three months for me to update this story. I didn't realize it was that long since I post my first chapter until I started to type it but anyways I hope you all like it and also hope I can get more readers since I don't really like to write a story that nobody will read. Again, I hope you all like this chapter so enjoy. **

**Chapter 2**

**What is a Fallen Angel, a place to stay, Tomoki's mistake, and Ikaros's mysterious past?**

**XXXXXX**

"Mmm… yes! Right there…," Sohara moaned.

Currently, Sohara was in bed with the covers barely covering her lower body stopping just above her bellybutton. Letting her C-cup breast show as her nipples poked out for the world to see and judging by her voice, she seemed to be enjoying something.

"Yes… right there! That's the spot!"

Her breath started to hitch as her hands clutched onto her bed sheets causing them to crinkle as she arched her back.

Y-Yes… do-don't st-stop! K-keep go-go-going…."

She was now finding it harder to speak as the pleasure she was receiving greatly increased as her body began moving on its own.

Now if one were to look at this situation at a bird's eye view or off to the side. One would see something moving under Sohara's covers right between her legs and the more it moved the more Sohara's back would arch. Whatever it was Sohara seemed to be enjoying it very much as her back continued to arch as far as it could and her hands gripped her sheets tightly enough that the white of her knuckles were showing.

"Oh… Tomo…Tomo-kun!"

She yelled out the person who she believe was giving her this much pleasure name just as she arched her back one last while the rest of her body shuddered. Her body then fell back down to her bed releasing her grip on her sheets while trying to catch her breath. As she did, the person who she called Tomo-kun slowly started to travel up her lower body while lightly kissing it causing her to smile.

Looking down she could see whom she believed was Tomoki's head slowly making its way towards the edge of her blanket before she grabbed hold of it with both her hands.

"Tomo-kun, I didn't know you knew how to please a wo… man…."

Her voice suddenly trail off as her eyes locked on to who she believed was Tomoki but when the said person showed himself he had unruly blond spiky hair with two bangs framing his face, azure eyes, and three whisker marks adoring each cheek.

"Sohara-chan how many times do I have to tell you? My name is Naruto not Tomoki," the man spoke just as a huge black angel wing shot out from under the covers.

xxxxxx

Sohara suddenly sat up from her bed then quickly pull the covers from off her only to find that there was no one but herself in her bed.

"It was only a dream!"

Seeing, as it was nothing more than a dream she placed a hand on her chest and released a sigh of relief but when that dream popped back in her head a huge blush appeared on her cheeks.

'That was the first time I had a dream like that? Usually it's about Tomoki groping me in kinky outfits but this one was… was… so intense. I never had a dream that intense before nor did I have a dream where I let someone do that.'

As she continued to think about that dream some more. She started to rub her thighs together as her womanhood started to heat up that's when she notice her panties were slightly wet and were clinging to her. The blush she had now deepened but she couldn't help herself it was her first wet dream and she felt somewhat embarrassed about it. The only thing she wanted to know was why Naruto, the proclaimed angel, was the one who appeared in her dream. It wasn't a bad thing in fact she thought he was hot but found it rather wired to have a dream like that about him.

Then it dawned on her.

How he appeared in her dream the night before and started to think if he tried or did the same thing again but before her imagination could round up any more ideas. She pushed the thought away as she scooted down to the edge of her bed trying to forget she even had that dream but found it rather hard to forget the feeling it gave her.

Standing up from her bed she checked the time seeing as she still had about half an hour 'til she need to get up for school and decided to take a well needed shower. Since her dream did more than just make her feel embarrassed so she hurried and grabbed her towel then made her way towards her bathroom.

If she weren't in such a hurry, she would've noticed there were black feathers scattered across floor that lead to the person who she dreamed. Lying there on her floor right under her bed as bit of drool slid down his face with a satisfied smile tugging at his lips.

xxxxxx

After she finished taking her shower, Sohara ventured back into her room with nothing but a towel wrapped around her body from above her ample assets down to her mid-thigh and another around her hair.

Opening the door to her room she fail to notice the feathers that were still scattered on her floor and made her way towards her window and opened it.

"Hey Tomo-chan! I have cleaning duty today so I'll be heading of early. So you better not be late!"

Sohara then closed her window and made her way over towards her dresser where she took out her school uniform and a pair of matching underwear. She was about to remove her towel until her eyes caught something in the reflection of her mirror, a black feather. Spinning around she could see several feathers scattered across her room's floor and once her eyes followed what looked like a trail the feathers left they widen.

There she saw the man who was in her dream lying on the floor under her bed and when she seen the smile on his face. It got her to believe he was the reason she had that dream but before her mind could wonder of anymore then it has. She remembered that she was almost completely naked prompting her to blush and scream.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?"

She yelled at the top of her lungs causing Naruto abruptly wake up, along with half the town, and smack his forehead against the bottom of her bed frame.

"Aw… damn that hurt," Naruto mumble rolling out from under her bed while rubbing his now sore forehead. "Man, do you have pair of lungs on you. It reminds me of nymph's scream attack."

Standing to his feet Naruto looks at Sohara, the cause of his raging headache, and noticed she was only in a towel causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Am I missing something here," he asked his eyes never leaving Sohara as they drifted down to her legs then back up to her eyes.

Sohara saw how his eyes looked at her body and caused her to blush before she repeated, "What are you doing in my room!"

After hearing her ask without her yelling this time, he could see she was a bit uncomfortable with him being in her room especially in only a towel.

"Well you see… after I dropped you and that Sugata kid off. I really had no place to go and thought it would be alright if I stayed here. I would've slept downstairs but I didn't want to scare your mom so I decided to sleep in your room, on the floor of course."

Even though he explained why he was in her room she, couldn't stop the urge to karate chop him? Lucky for him she did.

"How could you think it would be okay for you to stay in my house and in my room of all places?"

She was trying hard not to hit him since he was right about him not having a place to stay but still to sneak into her room without her knowing. That was crossing the line and he had to know that.

"You should've asked me first before assuming it was alright," she lectured crossing her arms under her breast causing her towel to loosen.

"I was going to but when I was about to wake you. I suddenly got this huge hunger pain fell to my knees and must've passed out."

Sohara sweat dropped at his excuse and wondered if he only thinks about food but couldn't blame him since he was sealed in a tree for 400 years. If she were in a tree for that long food would only be on her mind as well.

"Well I guess I can forgive you this once but if it happens again I won't be so forgiving," she said getting him to nod. "And I bet you're probably hungry too, right."

"Of course I am! I hadn't had anything to eat for 400 years!" His sudden burst of enthusiasm got her to shake her head.

"I'll see if I can find you anything to eat but let me change first."

"Sounds good to me but it doesn't really matter what I eat. Long as it taste good I'm all for it but I prefer ramen if you have any."

Shaking her head again at his craving for ramen, she let her arms drop to her sides causing her now loosened towel to fall to the floor getting Naruto's eyes to widen.

"What's wrong? Why the shocked look for?"

"Y-You're towel um… came undone," he said turning his head to hid the small blush on his face.

Sohara eyes then slowly looked down and saw that he was right as her towel that was supposed to be covering her body was now on the floor letting the one winged angel before her see everything and quickly picked it up.

On impulse alone she quickly moved towards Naruto swinging her hand trying to karate chop him. Naruto being swift as he is saw it coming, ducked under it and rolled over towards the door.

"What the hell's your problem? It's not my fault your towel fell!" However, it fell to deaf ears as Sohara was already making her way towards him. 'Fuck this! There's no way in hell I'm letting her hit me with that!'

Not wanting to be hit by what he could tell looked like a karate chop of death he quickly opened the door behind him and left closing it as he did. Hearing Sohara stop from the other side of the door he released a sigh and made his way downstairs.

'Geez… it was like looking at one of Sakura's punches,' he thought as he headed down the stairs.

Now standing in the room he figured was the kitchen he stared at Sohara's fridge debating whether he should open it but since she was taking god knows how long to get dressed.

Before he could make up his mind, he caught something in the corner of his eye, something blurry.

When he went to go check, he saw the blurry object making its way up the stairs and into Sohara's room. Not sure if he were just imagining things from the hunger he ventured back upstairs but when heard what sounded like someone saying it's payback time. He quickly opened the door to see what looked like blurry image of a boy in his teens with spiky hair in his pajamas about to grope shirtless Sohara who was trying to put on her bra.

"Sohara, watch out," he shouted.

Sohara could only watched with wide eyes as Naruto quickly ran into her room and suddenly tackle her to the floor. Before she could ask him why she saw him scanning her room for something that's when she felt something firm grabbing hold of her breast. Looking down at them she saw a hand that wasn't hers holding onto her left breast causing her to blush and when that person squeezed it she let out a small moan.

As for Naruto once, he tackled Sohara to the floor he quickly looked for whoever it was that tried to grope her but found no one else in the room but them two. Seeing as the person escaped he decided to get up that's when he felt something warm and soft in his right hand. He wasn't sure what it was so he gave it a light squeeze then heard Sohara moan. Realizing exactly what it was in his hand he let got and quickly stood up.

"Sohara, l-let me explain!"

Unfortunately, she didn't instead; she stood up and punched him in the gut sending his soaring out her opened door and into the wall at in the hallway.

"You stupid pervert," she exclaimed slammed the door shut.

"I was right. Just like Sakura's punches," he groaned then used the wall to stand himself up and make his way downstairs.

As he sat in the living room, his thoughts drifted off to the boy who was in Sohara's room and wonder who it was and what it had against her. More importantly, why did he look so see through as if he were invisible?

That's when he decided he had to stop whoever that boy was, as he didn't know if he had any other abilities and besides humans shouldn't have that kind of power, anymore.

With that, he stood up and walked out the front door just as Sohara exited out of hers who then made her way downstairs.

"So what is it that you want to… eat," she said as she looked around an empty living room. "Did he leave or is he in the kitchen."

Making her way towards the kitchen she found it to be empty and wondered if Naruto really did leave but when she checked the time. She saw that it was later then she originally thought and made her way towards the front door to put her shoes on then left. She would have to apologize to Naruto latter who she thought should be the one apologizing since he not only saw her naked but felt her up too but had to wonder where he went off too.

**XXX With Naruto XXX**

Soon as Naruto left, Sohara's he took flight and began searching for the invisible boy but no matter how hard he searched, he couldn't find him. Well it wasn't as if he were going to find him right of the bat he was invisible after all but still he had to make sure he found the boy. Otherwise, who knows what he'd do next.

Scanning the area below him one last time before moving to another part of town he saw Sohara walking cross a bridged with a worried look on her face.

Seeing, as the girl who saved his life was worried about something he flew down to find out why but before he could reach her felt something strange. Before he knew it, he felt a huge amount of pressure on his body making it hard to move his body but unbeknownst to him his eyes flashed a crimson orange color and the pressure he felt lifted.

"What the hell was that?"

Not sure, what that huge pressure was he looked around thinking maybe it was that invisible boy doing but found no one. What he did find, well, what he noticed anyway, was that everything around him was at a standstill or other words not moving. Everything looked as if it were frozen: the water, the wind, cars driving by, even the birds that were flying by him were frozen in midair.

When he looked down at Sohara, he saw she was standing there like a statue just like everything else and flew down towards her.

"Sohara!"

Once he landed next to her all he saw was her worried look frozen on her face as, she stood there neither moving nor breathing.

"S-Sohara…? Are you alright?"

He didn't receive any sort of response but once he placed hand on her shoulder, his eyes flashed crimson orange, and Sohara started moving again.

"I wonder if Naruto will be alright. I did say I would give him something to eat," Sohara spoke.

When she felt something on her shoulder, she looked to see it was the said person's hand with a confused look on his face.

"N-Naruto where did you go? I was worried about you?"

"Sohara tell me? Did you feel anything out of the ordinary," he asked ignoring her questions.

"What are you talking about?"

"Did or didn't you feel a huge amount of pressure pressed down against you?"

Sohara just looked at him and said, "Are you feeling alright? If your hunger pains are that bad, we can get you something to eat. I still have sometime before I need to be at school."

However, Naruto didn't catch that last part as he was too busy thinking why she didn't feel that pressure but before he could come up with a reason why. He saw the same boy he'd saw in Sohara's room running towards them. The weird thing was he was naked and that there was something flying behind him.

Not wanting to be seen by the boy, he quickly grabbed hold of Sohara startling her before putting his hand in some kind of hand sign.

Sohara just watched as the blond angel suddenly grabbed hold of her pushing her face into his bare chest getting her to realize. He was still shirtless causing another huge blush to appear on pale cheeks before she quickly pushed away from him.

"What the heck are you- mmmm," she began but Naruto covered her mouth with one hand and place a finger on his lips with his other telling her to be quiet.

She was going to protest but after she heard a familiar voice speak she kept quiet and looked in the direction she heard the voice. There she saw her neighbor, Tomoki, running towards Naruto and her butt naked with what looked like a girl. Who had a pair of white angel wings that had pink hair with her bangs dyed black in a very revealing outfit flying behind him?

"Master? Where are we going," Ikaros asked.

"To the school where else. With the power to stop time, I can do anything I want. Like peep under girls skirts without them beating me up."

Tomoki had huge perverted smile plaster across his face when he told her that as he ran past both Naruto and Sohara however, Sohara had a look of pure hatred on hers.

"Tomo-chan! When I get my hands on you; I'm gonna kill you!"

She had her hand up to emphasize her point but after she saw, Naruto's face all her anger suddenly left.

"Naruto? Are you alright it looks like you seen a ghost or something," she asked as Naruto had a shocked look and his face was a bit pale.

'Ikaros? But… why is she here and why did she call that boy master?'

Naruto was in too much shock to hear what Sohara was saying before it turned into a serious looking one. Without any warning, he placed an arm around Sohara's waist and suddenly took to the air.

"Naruto what the heck are you doing?"

"Following them?"

"Not that? Even though I would to beat the heck out of Tomo-chan but I need to get to school," she said but Naruto could care less what she wanted now.

"If you hadn't notice yet. Everything around us is frozen as if time stopped for some reason."

When he pointed it out Sohara looked below to see several people even cars not moving just as he said then remembered what Tomoki said.

"With the power to stop time," she repeated then looked at Naruto. "So this is Tomo-chan's doing?"

"It seems that way?"

She knew her friend was an idiot but he didn't have the power to stop time. If time did stop then how could she be able to move when everything else stop. Also why was Naruto able to move and why didn't Tomoki see them on the bridge.

"If time did stop then why are we able to move?"

"Well at first you were frozen just like everything else but for some reason when I touched you. You started to move and I don't know why?"

"What? Then how were you able to move?"

"I don't know? I was flying around trying to find that Tomo… whatever kid. When I suddenly felt this huge amount of pressure pressed against me but then it suddenly disappeared and when I looked around. I found everything around me frozen like time just stopped. That's when I noticed you and you know the rest."

Sohara didn't know what to make of it and probable wouldn't believe it if it weren't for her witnessing it firsthand how everything around them just stood still but one thing did bother her. Why was Naruto looking for Tomoki and who was that angel looking girl but before she could ask, they arrived at her school. Where they saw the boy who was the reason the town, or the whole world, was frozen in time.

"There they are," he pointed out getting Sohara to look down to see Tomoki and Ikaros at the front gate of the school as Tomoki was looking up a girl's skirt.

"That little pervert!" Sohara then tried to get out of Naruto's grasp, "Naruto let me go so I can teach the pervert a lesson for looking up that girl's skirt!"

"Sohara, if you don't stop moving I'm might drop you."

However, she didn't listen and continued to escape Naruto's hold on her forgetting that they were still floating in the air and once she did. She started to free-fall towards the ground headfirst. Realizing she was in the air mid fall, she closed her eyes fearing the worst as she plummeted towards her death. Only for two strong arms to suddenly catch her getting her to open her eyes to see Naruto who was the one to save her, not once but twice.

"Oh, thank god I was able to catch you on time," he said releasing a sigh of relief. "I'm still haven't got the hang of flying with only one wing flapping. So I wasn't sure if I would reach you in time but luckily I did."

"Th-Thank you," she said hiding her blush as he put her on the ground. "A-Anyway I think we should stop that perverted Tomo-chan before he does anything else perverted."

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that?"

"How come… don't tell me. You're a pervert too," she asked getting Naruto look at her weird.

"No! I just want to observer why that girl was with him not because I'm a pervert! Why would you think that," he defended then looked at the school seeing both Tomoki and Ikaros enter the said building.

That's when he noticed the chain on Ikaros's choker wrapped around Tomoki's hand.

'She made an imprint with that boy… but why? She shouldn't even be here. Did Daedalus send her? If so why to him and what the hell has happen in the synapse since I have been away?'

He could only ask himself this questions and the only way he could get the answers were to either ask Ikaros or go ask Daedalus herself but he knew it wasn't possible to ask her. Since he didn't know the location of the synapse and was sure, Ikaros probable doesn't know either but he still had to ask her.

He then looked back at Sohara, "Come on let's go before we lose them."

Getting a nod from her, they both walked towards the school in search for Tomoki.

What they witness when they saw him was a story of its own as they saw a naked Tomoki who somehow found a spear and was using it to take off every girl's panties he came across. He even put a pair on his face like some kind of mask calling himself Mask De Panties. After that he wandered off towards the girl's changing room where he began fondling several girl's breast and somehow dived between a pair but Naruto didn't witness it himself since he was afraid Sohara would try to karate chop him if he did. Sohara didn't witness it either since Naruto stopped her so she wouldn't blow their cover.

They continued to follow Tomoki for the rest of the day all over town, as he would use what looked like a stopwatch to stop and unfreeze time. Which he used to stop time to entered the women's side of the town's bathhouse after it was filled with women. The only ones who knew what he did were he and Ikaros. After filling his perverted needs, Tomoki ventured his way back home with Naruto and a very pissed Sohara who would like nothing more than to karate chop her neighbor into next week.

**XXX Just Outside Tomoki's House XXX**

After following Tomoki to his house, Naruto decided to ease drop on his conversation with Ikaros after he was able to persuade Sohara into going home. With her gone, he was able to sneak around his house towards the back where his living room was located where he sat and listen to what they were saying.

"How's the food, master," Ikaros ask while watching Tomoki eat a chicken leg, bone and all.

"Freaking delicious! Everything you made tastes delicious!"

"Thank you for the praise, master."

"These ingredients are rare so it had to be hard to find, right?" Getting a nod from his angeloid he continued, "Must be that card's doing, huh?"

"Yes, by using the card's food converter then using the carbon dioxide in the air…," she began but Tomoki interrupted her.

"Don't even bother trying to explaining. I won't understand any of it anyways."

"Yes, master. In that case are there any other commands?"

Tomoki just looked at Ikaros from head to toe getting a perverted grin to appear on his face before saying, "I don't know? Maybe you stripping would be fine."

Tomoki didn't have any real intention of ordering her to strip as he said just to mess with her however, Ikaros took it as if he were really giving her an order and obliged.

"Understood."

Ikaros then started to remover her clothes starting with her shoulder pads whilst Tomoki went wide eye as blood shot out his nose.

"Wa-Wait! I-I was just kidding? So just put you cloths back on!"

"Once an order is issued it can't be terminated. We angeloid were not programmed to cancel any orders," Ikaros said whilst continuing to remove her clothes as ordered.

However, before Ikaros could remover her top Naruto busted through the wall startling Tomoki and stood in front of Ikaros who just continued to take the rest of her clothes off.

"There's no way in hell I'll let you see Ikaros naked!"

"Y-You're the guy who barged into Sohara's room earlier today?"

Tomoki was in shock to see this man again and in his house too, but the look on the man's face was getting him to sweat bullets.

"To think you would use an angeloid for your own perverted fantasies but to make her strip. Well you crossed the line there?"

Naruto then looked back at Ikaros who was almost done removing her clothes with just her skirt on causing a small blush to appear on his face.

Turning his head away he said, "Ikaros when you finish removing your clothes please put them back on."

"I'm sorry, but I only take orders from my master. Therefore, I can't follow that command."

He then looked back at Tomoki, "Ordered her to put her clothes back on when she finishes. Otherwise I'll rip off what you care about most and shove it down your throat!"

Tomoki's face pale at the thought and said, "No not my porn mags! You don't know how hard it was to collect them!"

Naruto was looked at Tomoki as if he grew another head and said, "I was talking about your balls, but if your porn mags are that important. Then I'll just rip them instead."

"NO, ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Tomoki was now on his knees begging the blond angel before him as Naruto sweat dropped. "Alright, I'll order her to! Just don't rip my porn mags. I'm begging you." Naruto sweat dropped descended further trying to figure out how porn mags could be more important than any part of his manhood.

Tomoki then stood up with a serous face on and said, "Ikaros I order you to put you clothes back on once you finished removing them. For my porn mags sake."

"Understood, master."

With her master's command, she began to put her clothes back on while Naruto continued to stand in front of her blocking Tomoki for seeing her naked body.

"Man that was close. I thought my porn mags would be gone forever." Tomoki then let a sigh of relief escape his lips before returning his gaze back to Naruto, "So who the heck are you anyway?"

Naruto then put a smile on like nothing ever happen and said, "My name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. It's a pleasure to meet you Tomo… well that's all I know." Naruto then rub the back of his head sheepishly before speaking again, "And sorry about your wall."

Tomoki then looked at the wall he was talking about and saw a huge hole in it getting his eyes to widen then look back at Naruto.

"How the heck did you do that?" That's when Tomoki noticed Naruto's wing. "Don't tell me you're an angeloid too."

"Well not exactly, I think, but I am an ang…," Naruto began to say but suddenly felt a huge pain in his stomach causing him to fall to his knees as his vision blurred.

"Hey are you alright," Tomoki asked then moved towards Naruto but stopped when he raised his hand.

"I'm… fine. It's just I haven't eaten anything all day. Well, to be more precise I haven't eaten anything for the last 400 years."

"400 YEARS! IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!" Tomoki found the information a little too surprising he didn't know if he could last day without food let alone 400 years.

"It's possible. If you're an angel that is."

"You're an angel! I thought you were an angeloid like Ikaros?"

"Like I said, I'm not entirely sure if I'm still an angel but as far as I could remember. I still am but anyways…." Naruto then stood up and gave Tomoki a friendly smile then said, "I should really get going. It was nice to meet you…." He had to stop there since he still didn't know Tomoki's full name.

"Like hell you're leaving," Tomoki exclaimed getting one of Naruto's eyebrows to rise. "If what you said is true and you haven't eaten anything for 400 years. Then there's no way in hell I can let you leave without eating something. Besides, I have plenty of food for two people that Ikaros made and it is a shame if you didn't at least try it."

"Are you sure?"

"You bet your ass I am!"

"With hospitality like that. How can I refuse?"

Naruto and Tomoki both shared a laugh before making there was towards the table where they both sat down.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. My name's Tomoki, Sakurai Tomoki."

"It's nice to meet you Sakurai Tomoki. Now let's dig in."

With that, both of them started to devourer the food Ikaros made as if they never eaten in years and in Naruto's case he was.

xxxxxx

It didn't take the two long to finish the meal Ikaros prepared in fact, Naruto was on his ten sitting, and his hundredth bowl of ramen before he finally finished eating.

"Man you don't know who much I missed the taste of ramen," Naruto spoke rubbing his now satisfied stomach.

"I can tell…," Tomoki replied looking at the stacks of bowls next the blond angel.

While the two talked with one another Ikaros sat beside Tomoki staring at Naruto trying to figure out why he looked so familiar.

As she continued to stare, Naruto who could feel her gaze on him looked over at her and smiled.

"It's my whisker marks isn't. They make me look somewhat cute, right," Naruto asked only for her to shake her head.

"No, for some reason you look familiar but I can't seem to find any data in my memory as to why?"

"Is that so," he replied. 'Tenshi must have deleted the memory of me form her core or blocked it. Whichever one it is she won't be able to remember who I am or what happen between the two of us. In a way, I'm glad.' Naruto just kept on smiling at her as he thought that before saying, "Well I can understand if you can't remember me. Even angeloids can sometimes misplace data or delete it on accident. It happens all the time in the synapse."

(A/N: Tenshi is the name I will be using for the man antagonist name since the creator has yet to tell us what his name is. If you're wondering, Tenshi is the Japanese word for angel.)

Even though she didn't respond, Naruto could see she understood him even if she didn't show it. He could always tell what an angeloid was feeling even if they were built not to show any emotion and he was the only person, or angel, in the synapse who could.

"How do you know Ikaros," Tomoki asked.

"The two of us go way back. Way before you or any of your relatives was thought of."

"Okay then. How about tell me what you were doing that was so important that you couldn't eat for 400 years?"

"Well… the truth is I was stuck in a tree for the last 400 years and if it wasn't for your friends Sohara and the Sugata kid with the glasses. I would most likely still be stuck in that tree or worst, dead."

"Wait! You're the one I was supposed to help find," Tomoki asked getting Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

"Help find? What are you talking about?"

"Well this blue haired angel chick who I've been dreaming about since I was little came to me in a dream just yesterday and said that the sky as capture her and to help free a friend of her's that someone close to me would know where to find you. So I'm guessing it was Sohara then," Tomoki explained as Naruto went into a deep thought.

'So Daedalus contacted him the same way that I contacted Sohara. Does this mean Tomoki is the same as her or is it just a coincident? Either way why did she send Ikaros to him and what the hell is going on in the synapse.'

Breaking from his thoughts Naruto looked at Ikaros an asked, "Ikaros, if possible, could you tell me what has happen in the synapse for the last 400 years."

Even though he asked, he was positive she wouldn't be able to tell him since most angeloids were designed not to give any information about the synapse. It was a safety precaution so humans wouldn't try seeking it out but he thought that maybe if a real angel asked her she might be able to tell him something.

"I'm sorry, but there is no such data about the synapse in my data bank. Therefore, I can't tell you what has happen in the last 400 years."

Just as he thought, they must have but a block about anything related to the synapse so she couldn't tell even to a real angel.

"It figures thanks anyways," he said as Ikaros politely nodded.

"What's so important that you need to know," Tomoki asked.

"It wasn't much. I just wanted to catch up with everything I didn't know since I was gone so long. That's all," he lied.

Truth was he wanted to know what Tenshi was up to but it looked like he wouldn't get any answer out of Ikaros. Therefore, he had to wait 'til he found a way back to synapse or find a way to contact Daedalus.

"Well I should be going. I still have a place to find." He then stood up and made his way towards the hole in Tomoki's wall but stopped and turned back towards Tomoki. "It was nice meeting and thanks for the food Ikaros."

"Don't mention it and it was nice meeting you."

Naruto then turned to leave but stopped once again and turned back around.

"Oh, one more thing," Naruto spoke getting Tomoki's attention. "Be careful what you say in front of an angeloid. They're not just toys that you can play with. They have feeling just like you and I. In addition, they're not able to undo an order no matter what it is just like what happen earlier and they will interpret almost anything you say as an order. Even if you say it as a joke so just be careful what you say in front of her, alright."

After getting a nod from the young perverted boy, who reminded him of his perverted sensei and believed he was in some way related to him, he walked outside.

'He made the same mistake I did when Daedalus and I made the first angeloid. I can still remember how much pain my face was in after she slapped. That's one lesson I learned never to do. Well… in front of Daedalus anyways.'

With that, Naruto left in search of a place to stay leaving both Tomoki and Ikaros alone.

"Man what a strange guy, but what I'm I going to do about that hole."

Shrugging his shoulders he grabbed a couple of boards from nowhere with a hammer and some nails then made his way towards the hole Naruto made.

**XXX On Top of Sohara's Roof XXX**

After flying around town Naruto failed to find a place to stay since he still had no money to afford a hotel and found it weird if he would've ask Sugata if he could stay with him. Therefore, he wound up flying back towards Sohara's house but knew since he didn't ask her if he could stay, as he didn't want to see the backside of her karate chop. He didn't sneak inside and decided to sit on her roof thinking of the choices he had while staring at the moonlit sky.

'Man this sucks! I have nowhere to go and the only place I can think of staying. I go and forget to ask her if I can stay,' he thought trying to stop his body from shivering. 'I forgot how cold it gets down on the surface and being shirtless doesn't help either.'

He then watched a white puff of smoke come out from his mouth before he sneezed. As he wiped his nose, he heard what sounded like a window opening then heard someone's voice.

"Naruto are you up there," the voice called out.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm up h-here!" He tried hard to keep his mouth from chattering but failed miserably.

Next thing he heard was Sohara moving things around in her room before he saw what looked like a blanket flop onto the roof of her house then saw the said girl try to pull herself up. With it being already late and cold outside the dew that had already formed on her roof caused her hand to slip getting her to fall. If it weren't for Naruto's quick reaction time, she would've fallen but luckily, he caught her and pulled her onto her roof.

"You know? It's dangerous to climb onto roofs especial at night."

"I know but it sounded like you were cold so I thought about bring you a blanket," she said looking away, bashfully.

"You could've just given me the blanket. There was no need for you to come up here with me?"

"Well… I thought you… I thought you might've been lonely too so… so I decided to keep you company." Her face started to redden with embarrassment as Naruto chuckled.

"Then thank you for keeping me company."

He then made his way back to the spot where he was sitting while Sohara picked up the blanket and followed him. She then walked behind him and threw the blanket in her hands around his shoulders after he retraced his wing then sat down to the right of him.

They sat there enjoying each other's company as they stared of in the distance in silence in 'til Naruto looked at Sohara and saw her arms wrapping around her body trying not to shiver from the cold air blowing threw her thin pajamas. Silently he unfolded his wing and gently placed it on her back while folding it around her getting the girl to tense up and look at him.

"You looked like you were cold and since I didn't have a blanket as you did, I used my wing instead," he spoke while adjusting the blanket so it would cover his body.

"Thank you."

Sohara smiled at how considerate he was and looked at his wing finding it to be quite pretty in its own way not to mention how warm it was. She still found it odd that he only had one wing and wondered what happen to his other one but was afraid to ask thinking it was a touchy subject. Therefore, she kept quiet and enjoyed the warmth his wing gave off as it warmed her body as a blanket would.

"You wing is so warm and pretty. I wish I could have one just like it."

"You might get a pair of your own one day and glad that it's keeping you warm, but pretty? I don't think its looks pretty, not at all. In fact, I think it looks badass or mysterious, but not pretty."

"I can see that but it has its own beauty if you look at it long enough. It's also quite unique to see angel with only one wing let alone a black one," she said not catching the part he said about getting her own wings.

"You think it's unique, huh," he asked getting her to nod. "Well I don't because where I come from, the synapse. An angel with a black wing signifies you're a fallen angel and warns the other angels to stay away."

"Oh… and how does one become a fallen angel?"

"One becomes a fallen angel if they go against are beliefs or commits a taboo. In my case, you can say I committed a taboo but I don't see it like that."

"Then how do you see then?"

Naruto just looked at her then back off into the distance.

"Love."

It was all he said causing an awkward silence before he broke it.

"I fell in love with angeloid. Not just one but several of them and committed what they considered a taboo. After that, I was dethroned had one of my wings ripped off and the other tainted black."

His voice was laced with a hint of sadness mix with anger as his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Oh… I'm sorry I brought up such a touchy subject," she said looked down at her roof.

"It's alright. I'm over it now and besides one of the angeloids found a new master. Therefore, I should be happy for her. Well long as her new master doesn't say anything stupid like ruling the world or something. Then we'll be fine if not I don't know what would happen?"

Sohara on the other hand didn't know what an angeloid is or who her new master was and wanted to know why he didn't what whoever it was not to say what he just said.

"What's an angeloid?"

"An angeloid is something a friend and I created close to a thousand years ago that have the power to do almost anything its master commands. There's no limit to what an angeloid is capable of, so if its master commands its angeloid that they wanted to rule the world. It will find any possible way and do it."

"Wow, it sounds like a blessing and curse," she said, astonish that there was something with that kind of ability in the world. "So who is this person who has that angeloid now?"

"That would be your neighbor, Sakurai Tomoki," he stated getting Sohara to sweat drop.

"That pervert as one of those angeloids." One of her eyebrows started to twitch as an image of Tomoki with a crown on his head with a bunch of naked women surrounding him with a sign above him saying king of the world. "We have to stop him before he does anything stupid like trying to rule the world as you said."

Sohara was about to get up if it weren't for Naruto stopping her.

"Now, now. I know Tomoki is a huge pervert but deep down I think he can tell what's right from wrong so there shouldn't be anything to worry about."

"Well apparently you don't know Tomo-chan like I do. That pervert does the exact opposite of what an ordinary person wouldn't do. I mean he still peeps up girls skirts and in the girl's locker room for crying out loud and you think he won't ask that angeloid to make him ruler of the world. I highly doubt that."

"Even so. We'll just have to hope he doesn't say anything like that in front of her otherwise she will make it happen." Naruto then smiled at Sohara, "anyway it's getting late so you should head off to bed."

He then stood up and removed his wing from Sohara's body getting her to shiver from the loss of warmth as he held out his and for her to grab. Pulling her up to her feet he lifted her up bridle style getting her to blush as he flew down to her front door where he put her down and was about to leave until she stopped him.

"Where you going?"

"To find a place to sleep."

"But, why?"

"Well since still I have nowhere to stay. I figured I should find a place to sleep before it gets to cold and since you said my wing was warm. I thought of using that as a blanket and the blanket you gave me as a pillow, but I probably just crash on your roof."

"But, why? When you can stay here."

Naruto just stared at her like an idiot before speaking, "What?"

"I mean I already talked with my mother about you staying and she said it was alright. At first she wasn't sure but then out of nowhere she said it was okay."

"So you're telling me there was no reason for me to freeze my ass off looking for a place to stay. When all I had to do was come here and be welcomed with open arms."

"Pretty much," she replied getting Naruto to face palm.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for. It's cold as hell outside."

Naruto then hurried past Sohara who was giggling and followed him in.

"Did you happen to mention I was angel at all," he asked, as he wasn't sure if she did.

"Yeah I did, but now that you mention it. It was then that my mother said it was fine for you to stay. I wonder why she changed her mind so suddenly."

She could only ask herself that as her and Naruto walked into her living room.

"My mother is already a sleep and she said you can sleep on the couch," she said getting him to nod. "I'll be going to bed now. The bathroom is just down the hall just in case you need to use it. So I guess this is good night, Naru-chan."

With that, she left Naruto in the living where he lied down on the couch using his wing as a blanket while using a cushion as pillow and drifted off to sleep. At the same time, he was hoping Tomoki wasn't as stupid as Sohara said he was.

**XXX With Tomoki XXX**

After patching the hole, Naruto made in his living room Tomoki decided it was time to hit the sack and made his way towards his room with Ikaros following shortly behind. Reaching his room he looked at the time and saw that he had enough time to look at a few of his porn mags and went to his hidden stash, located in his closet, and started looking threw them.

Ikaros who was unaware of what he was "reading" sat there quietly waiting for her master to give her a command. When Tomoki finally decided, he had enough with his mags he closed them and stashed them away then went back to his futon where he got ready for bed. However, before he could go to sleep Ikaros spoke.

"Master, is there any other commands you wish of me to do?"

"No, I did everything I wanted to do today. All that's left is to conquer the world?" He spoke it not as an order but more of a joke to himself then her before speaking again, "Like that will ever happen."

He then drifted off to sleep leaving Ikaros to herself who just silently watched her master sleep before pulling a card out form thin air.

xxxxxx

The very next morning Tomoki woke up to the sound of someone banging on his front door.

"Tomo-chan! Wake up already! We need to talk about that angeloid you have before you ask her to do anything stupid," Sohara voiced. "Are you even listening to me? Tomo-chan!"

Tomoki just groaned as he slowly got out of bed and made his way down stairs.

"Come on! Open the door already!"

'Sheesh… does she have to make such a fuss this early in th morning and how does she know I have an angeloid? Did Naruto tell her,' he thought making his way towards the front door.

As he did, the banging nose suddenly stopped to his delight but when he opened the front door, he saw that Sohara wasn't there. Instead, there was only a pile of cloths that he picked up and examined them.

"Isn't this Sohara's school uniform?"

As he continued to look at it, he walked out past his front gate and found it odd that it was quiet, too quiet. That's when he heard Ikaros's voice.

"Momentarily the command 'Conquer the world' will soon be complete."

Tomoki just slowly turned his head towards Ikaros who had one of her cards that was glowing brightly in her right hand.

"Wha-What did you just say?"

"You mentioned it yesterday that the last thing you had to do was to 'conquer the world' and just as you said. The program 'conquer the world' has now been activated."

Tomoki was in complete shock before he ran back inside with Ikaros right behind him as she continued to explain his last command.

"According to the survey. Currently, nobody who recognized master, as his or her ruler existed. Therefore, the program assumed to have every single human eliminated would be the most efficient way. Right after that, based on master standers for servants. I shall re-establish a whole new human race. Where master is the new ruler."

While she explained all that to him, he was flipping through the channels on his TV finding everything that Ikaros just said were true. That if humans who didn't see him as their ruler, they were eliminated.

'I-I didn't ask for this. I was just saying that as a joke.'

That's when he remembered what Naruto told him.

'_Be careful what you say in front of an angeloid. They're not able to undo an order no matter what it is just like what happen earlier and they will interpret almost anything you say as an order. Even if you say it as a joke._'

'Damn it! He was right! Why didn't I listen to what he said?'

Disgusted with himself Tomoki ran out his house as images of people he saw in town flashed in his mind while he running through town seeing pile of clothes where people should've be standing.

All his running leads him towards a small park where an image of his neighbor, Sohara, slowly disappeared from his mind. Realizing what he's done he sat down on one of the park benches and stared at the empty park with Ikaros standing right behind him.

"It's true… not a single human is left… and it's entirely my fault."

He didn't know what else to say. It was true it was his fault for not heeding Naruto's warning and because he didn't. Every single person on the planet is eliminated. All because he said, he wanted to conquer the world as a joke.

"My deepest apologies, master. I originally thought that was what the command meant."

Tomoki just stayed silent as if he was ignoring her, which made her believe she done something wrong.

"If you desire… I can just be disposed of…," she said making a gun appearing front of her.

"That sounds like a good idea. This is just too much for me I had enough of this crap," he said not bothering to look Ikaros's way.

"Yes… master."

As she said that she had already place the gun to her head and was about to pull the trigger when Tomoki turned to stop her but what the boy saw made his eyes widen. There stood Naruto with his hand on Ikaros's wrist stopping her from shooting herself who dangerously narrowed his eyes at him and if it were possible. His gaze would've killed him as Tomoki felt a dangerous aura emitting from the blond angel before him and that aura was directed towards him.

"Didn't I warn you…," Naruto spoke with anger lace in his voice. "To be careful what you say in front of an angeloid," he added waiting for Tomoki's response. "Well did or didn't I!"

"Y-Yes…yes you did and I'm sorry," Tomoki exclaimed as he began to crumble under Naruto's gaze.

"Sorry for what? Getting your friends, your family, the entire human race eliminated. Not to mention almost getting Ikaros to shot herself." His words were like bullets piercing his body, as everything he said were true and nothing he did would make it right. "Well I got news for you! Sorry won't bring everything back! It won't fix shit!"

Naruto then took the gun away from Ikaros's and pointed it at Tomoki getting him to widen his eyes far as they could go.

"Wha-What are your doing," Tomoki asked fearing that Naruto has gone crazy as he stepped back tripping over his own feet and falling down.

"Well since you were the cause of everything. I figured maybe eliminating you would solve this crisis and restore everything back to normal." Naruto then pulled back the slider with his thumb and said, "Any last words before you die."

Tomoki was scared shitless by now and wasn't even sure if he pissed himself yet but as he stared into Naruto's eyes he could tell he was dead serious about shooting him.

"Y-You can't kill me! Y-You're an angel and angels don't kill people, right?"

"For your information. I'm a fallen angel and I killed more people then you can count, so adding one more shouldn't hurt."

Naruto then slowly started to pull the trigger back getting Tomoki to fear the worst and close his eyes as he heard the gun go off.

As time passed Tomoki didn't feel like he was shot and when he opened his eyes, he saw Ikaros standing in front of him believing she'd taken the bullet for him. Once he looked at Naruto, he saw him pointing the gun in the air getting him to realize he didn't shot either of them but shot the gun in the air. However, his deadly gaze was still directed towards him making feel like he was shot.

Throwing the gun of to the side Naruto tore his gaze away from Tomoki and looked at Ikaros.

"Ikaros, I want you to make everything that happened up 'til yesterday nothing but a dream. You got that. This is a direct order from the Uranus Queen's creator, Uzumaki Naruto."

When he finished Ikaros eyes flashed green before she spoke.

"The order to make everything that happened up 'til yesterday nothing but a dream issued by the creator of the Uranus Queen, Uzumaki Naruto has been… confirmed. The process shall take no more than ten minutes. Is that acceptable, Naruto-sama," Ikaros asked in a more cheerful tone then her usually.

"Yes, that is acceptable. Start the process soon as possible."

After he finished talking with Ikaros, who immediately started to fix everything, he looked at Tomoki with the same eyes as before.

"I gave you the benefit of the doubt that you wouldn't do something like this, but I guess I was wrong. I should've listened to Sohara and took Ikaros away from you before you did anything stupid like you just did."

Tomoki was shocked to hear Naruto was capable to do something like that but deep down he wasn't sure if he wanted to part ways with Ikaros yet but couldn't explain why.

"If you could order Ikaros to fix everything. Why did you look like you were going to shoot me," Tomoki asked.

"Don't know? Maybe I just wanted to know how it felt to shoot a gun," Naruto replied getting Tomoki to sweat drop.

"Are you kidding me? I thought I was going to die just because you wanted to shoot a damn gun!"

"Perhaps or maybe… I actually wanted to shoot you but couldn't because Ikaros was there. Did you think about that?"

Again, Tomoki was in shock when he heard Naruto say that but when the blond angel started laughing, he started to worry for safety.

"I'm joking. I never planned to shoot you. All I wanted was for you to learn your lesson even if it meant scaring the hell out of you but… if you ever order Ikaros to kill herself again. I will make sure you regret ever been born. I'm I clear?"

Tomoki just gulped and nodded just as Ikaros spoke.

"Naruto-sama, your command will be taking effect momentarily. Are there any other commands you would like of me," a cheerful Ikaros asked.

Naruto just smile at her as Tomoki thought how weird it was that she was so cheerful then what she was before.

"No, I don't," he replied but then remembered something. "Wait, I lied. I do have one more command."

Once he mentioned he had another command for her Ikaros's face brighten with joy.

"Then tell me your next command, Naruto-sama. So that I can fulfill it no matter what it is."

"As you wish Ikaros! My next command is… for you to forget I ever mentioned that I was the creator of the Uranus Queen and that I'm nothing more than a stranger to you."

That got shocked looks both Ikaros and Tomoki. as her face suddenly sadden.

"Is that all you ask of me, Naruto-sama," she replied in a sad tone as her face suddenly saddens.

Naruto just smile a sad smile before he spoke, "Yes Ikaros. That is all I ask of you… for now."

"Yes, Naruto-sama."

And with that said there was a flash of white like that consumed the entire plant and fixed everything Tomoki done wrong to it, as if nothing ever happen.

**XXX The Next Morning XXX**

Sohara suddenly woke up from the most intense dream she has ever had where she thought Tomoki was pleasuring her only to find out it was Naruto, the angel she help the night before. It was also the first wet dream she had as well but for some reason it felt like she had this dream before. Then got the feeling to check under her bed only to find nothing under it. When she checked the time she saw she still had about an half an hour before she need to go to school and decided to take a shower as she could feel her wet panties clinging to her skin.

Tomoki woke up the same time Sohara did but unlike her, he remembered everything that happen how he accidentally made the command to conquer the world. That Ikaros mistook as a real order and eliminated every human on the planet then Naruto showing up to stop Ikaros from killing herself. Then point the gun she had at him making him believe he was going to shoot him only to find our all he wanted to do was shoot a gun, so he says. After that, he learned it was Naruto who created Ikaros calling her the Uranus Queen and fixed everything then ordered Ikaros to forget who he really was.

Let's just say Tomoki learned a lot in the past few days and before he could let out a sigh, he heard Naruto's voice.

"So did you learn you lesson to watch what you say in front of Ikaros?"

Tomoki looked to see Naruto standing by his window that was now open.

"You bet I did," Tomoki replied then noticed Ikaros sitting next him then remember what Naruto ordered to do. "Can I ask you why you order Ikaros to forget who…," he began to say but Naruto stopped him.

"Ikaros could you do us a favor and wait down stairs so me and Tomoki can talk," Naruto asked getting her to nod then get up to leave.

With her gone Naruto began to explain what Tomoki was going to ask.

"The reason I asked her to forget I was the creator of the Uranus queen was to protect her."

"Protect her? Protect her form what?"

"From a memory the two of us shared… that scared her for life and is why she looks so emotionless now."

"What you mean to tell me that the cheerful Ikaros I saw yesterday was the real Ikaros," Tomoki asked in disbelief.

"Yes, that was the true Ikaros before what happen but I don't know why she acted like that. The last time I saw her was 400 years ago and she looked the same as she is today. Maybe seeing me and having activated the override program we installed in her caused her to return to how she was. That's why I ordered her to forget who I really was."

"I can kind of understand why you did it but don't you think she 'ought to know."

"Well… that's up to her. She still can find out for herself but 'til that day comes. I'll leave her as she is with you… for now. That is if you don't screw it up again."

Tomoki just sweat drops while Naruto chuckled before he turned towards the window.

"Well I guess I'll see you later and don't worry about Ikaros. I'll watch her while you're at school."

Naruto then jumped out the window leaving Tomoki by himself who then fell back onto his futon as he stared at his ceiling.

"Could my life get any worse?"

**XXX Later That Night XXX**

'Damn It! I forgot that ordering Ikaros to make everything a memory. That included What Sohara said about me staying in her house,' Naruto thought as he sneezed while lying on Sohara's roof using his wing as a blanket. 'And it's colder than last night!'

Just then, he heard Sohara's window open and immediately got up and before she could ask if he was up there he jump down on to her windowsill.

"Please tell me you mother said it's alright for me to stay in your house because my ass is literally freezing out there," he spoke getting Sohara to look dumbfounded.

"Yeah she did? How did you know," she asked, as she hasn't even mentioned it to him yet.

"Let's just call it a hunch."

He then stepped into her room from the window rubbing his hands up and down his arms trying to warm his body. Sohara just watched before she went to her closet and pulled out an extra blanket before giving it to him.

"Thanks. You don't know how cold it was out there. I think some of my feather actually started to freeze."

Unfolding his wing, he saw a couple of his feathers were starting to freeze and rambling on about how grateful he was to her mother for letting him stay.

Sohara on the other hand was a bit memorized by his wing finding it somewhat pretty but then the question she had on her mind during school came up.

"Um… Naruto. Can I ask you something," she said getting the blond angel's attention. "You know how you entered my dream the other day to ask me to help free you."

"Yeah. What about it."

"Well did you… I don't know… use it again anytime sometime this morning," she asked as a blush appeared on her face.

"Not that I know of? Why," he replied finding it weird she would ask something like that.

"Oh, I-I was just wondering. A-anyway your wing looks pretty."

Naruto knew she was trying to change the subject and just chuckled before saying, "Now do you. Well I don't think its looks pretty, not at all. In fact, I think it looks badass or mysterious, but not pretty."

The two then talked with one another for the remainder of the night enjoying each other's company.

**XXX Omake 1: Naruto Meets Sohara's Mother XXX**

It was a Saturday morning like no other where both Sohara and Naruto sat in the kitchen table where Naruto finally met Sohara's mother. For some reason she was always gone in the morning before Naruto woke and was a sleep before Naruto came home why these rare occurrences keep happen. He couldn't explain why but whatever the reason it didn't matter now because he was finally able to meet her face to face and the best part was. She was in the middle of making breakfast for the two of them.

It's also the same day Naruto learned Sohara was a spitting image of her mother. Except her mother had a larger chest then her she did but not by much though. Her mother also wore a brown blazer with a button up shirt underneath, which did nothing to hide her assets, a tie and wore matching pants with dress shoes.

Currently both Sohara and Naruto sat, patiently, at the kitchen table waiting for Sohara's mother who just picked up two plates with food on it and made her way towards them.

"Here you go sweetheart," Sohara mother said placing a plate of food in front of her daughter. "And her you go Mr. Uzumaki," she added placing the other plate in her hand in front of Naruto.

"Thanks, mom."

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. Mitsuki! This looks delicious."

"Please just call me Sara. Mrs. Mitsuki makes me sound old," she said getting Naruto to nod with a mouth full of food.

After swallowing his food he said, "Then you can just call me Naruto."

"Okay then Naruto. Tell me. How did you and my daughter end up meeting one another," she asked getting her daughter to choke on the orange juice she was drinking.

"Mother!" Sohara then looked at Naruto and said, "Naruto, you don't have to answer that."

Naruto however, mistook the question she asked and said," Would you believe me if I said we meet in a dream."

His answer to her question was one that no one would believe even Sohara wouldn't believe it if it really didn't happen to her however, her mother gave Naruto a weird look before she spoke.

"A dream you say." She repeated Naruto's words getting a nod from the man and said, "I'll believe that. In fact I meet my husband the same way as well."

Sohara was shocked to hear that and prompt her to say, "You meet dad in a dream. You never told me that."

"Well you never asked dear." Sara then looked at Naruto's wing, "You have a very pretty wing. I almost didn't believe my daughter when she said you were an angel, a blond one at that, but I guess she was right."

"That reminds me. Why did you let me stay so suddenly after you learned I was an angel?"

"Well that has something to do with my side of the family. You see one of my great ancestors said he was grateful for a blond angel for letting him have the life he had. He also said that if anyone one of his descendants was to ever meet this blond angel in their lifetime. To treat that angel with respect that he deserves because, if it weren't for him none of us would've be born. So when my daughter said you were an angel I asked her if you were blond and when she said yes. I couldn't say no and told her it was fine."

Again, Sohara was shocked to hear what her mother just said but she never heard her mother once mentioned that story about her ancestors.

"You never told me that?"

"I was planning to tell you on your next birthday but there's no need for that. Now is there." Sara just smiled at the two getting her daughter to look at her weird," Who knows Sohara dear. Naruto here just might wind up being your husband."

It was now Naruto's turn to choke as he had a mouth full of food when she said that and his face turned blue until he was finally able to swallow his food while Sohara blushed.

"Well anyways I better get going or I'll be late for work but before I go I just need to say one more thing." Sara then stood up and gave Naruto a sadist looking smile getting the blond angel to raise an eyebrow. "If you end up knocking my daughter up. I expect you to be a man and take care of her and I don't care if you are the angel my ancestor grateful for. I'll still kick your ass. Am I clear?"

The next thing Naruto saw was some kind of dark aura that appeared around Sohara's mother getting him to realize where Sohara gets hers and gulped.

"Y-Yes, ma'am."

"Glad to hear it. Also would you be a gentlemen and help Sohara with the grocery shopping today, thanks?"

Sohara's mom then grabbed her car keys then left leaving her daughter and Naruto alone in the kitchen.

"I can't believe she said that," Sohara said getting a slow nod from Naruto.

"Me too, but did you happen to see anything out of the ordinary?"

"Like what," Sohara asked giving Naruto a weird look

"I don't know… like a dark aura surrounding you mother. Something like that?"

"Dark aura," she repeated telling Naruto she didn't see it.

"Forget I even asked." Naruto then stood up and started to walk away, "I'll be waiting for you outside."

"But you haven't finished you food yet," she pointed out knowing how Naruto likes to eat a seeing him not finish a meal was well… weird.

"I'll finish it when we get back from shopping so…yeah, I'll be outside."

With that, Naruto walked out of the kitchen making his way outside.

'Why is it that every girl I meet. Usually what's to either kick my ass or kill me?'

He could only ask himself that question since even he didn't know the answer to it and just waited for Sohara to come outside.

**XXXXXX**

**A/N: Well there you have it the second chapter and the omake was something I had in mind that I wasn't sure if I could fit in the story. It does give a little back ground about what I have plan for Sohara and why Naruto was able to enter her dream and nobody else's. Also, I will explain the memory of what happen between Naruto and Ikaros in a latter chapter just in case you were wondering what it was. So, if you really want to know you'll just have to wait as 'read' for yourself that is if I can get more readers. otherwise, I might lose interest in this story and I wouldn't want that to happen but only time will tell. **

**If you have any other question about this chapter of what I might have planned for this story just pm me and if I can I'll answer your question. Linkmaster out.**


	3. A Panty Disaster

**A/N: Well I felt a little generous and typed up the third chapter for this story. I also did it to tell you all that I will be continuing this story as I double the amount of readers after my last update. So I thank all of you who faved this story when I did updated a couple of days ago. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

**A Brief History, A Panty Disaster, And Ikaros's Memories Returning?**

**XXXXXX**

It's been a week since that fateful day Tomoki almost eliminated the entire human race by telling Ikaros that he would like to conquer the world as a joke. If Naruto didn't intervene, the entire human race would be nothing but women that fit to only Tomoki's standards. It may sound like a paradise to some but to one blond angel it meant that everything he sacrifice, long ago, would be meaning less and he wouldn't let that happen. Even if that meant he had to do something drastic like killing the person who mess things up.

It wasn't the first time someone tried to rule the world and stop at nothing until they did. It would've happen once if it were for Naruto stopping that person at the cost of his own life.

Sometimes it took something drastic to make things right and Naruto new that all too well.

You see when Naruto first came to live in the Synapse. The ruler at that time praised him for what he sacrificed even though most wouldn't see him as the hero he was and bestowed him an honorary angel. Giving him his wings proving he was now part of Synapse.

There he met, and befriended, a blue haired angel girl who went by the name of Daedalus who later became more than just a friend. They were inseparable always seen together wherever they went and were always mistaken as a couple but they never saw each other that way, yet. The time the two spent together was on designing something Daedalus had come up with called an angeloid.

Naruto didn't know squat about how to design a program until Daedalus dumbed it down for him and I mean dumbed it down. To where a monkey could understand what she was explaining? Eventually Naruto got the hang of it to the point where he was actually telling Daedalus what to do. It took the two years, a hundred to be exact, to come up with just a prototype angeloid that they still use today.

It took another hundred just to fix the bugs the prototype had until they produced the very first generation angeloids that were like maids and made everyday life for the people of Synapse easier. The only downside was the first generation couldn't express any emotion or talk. They were the only two bugs they couldn't fix.

Surprisingly Naruto, and only him, could tell what they were feeling and somehow understood what there trying to say.

Their hard work caught the eye of a man by the name of Tenshi, who was the son of the ruler, and asked if he could join there little group. Daedalus was skeptical at first not wanting to share anything she created with other people besides Naruto as she had a crush on the blond angel. Naruto however, told him it would be fine being the kind hearted person he was at times. Of course, he had to persuade Daedalus first, which he did because for some reason she couldn't say no to him.

They would latter find that was their biggest mistake.

Just like Naruto, Tenshi didn't quite understand how designing an angeloid worked but with Naruto and Daedalus help, he eventually got the hang of it to where he was on equal grounds with Daedalus. With his help, they were able break more ground and came up with the designs for a different type of angeloids. It took half the time this time to create not just one but two prototypes angeloids fixing the bugs that didn't allow them to express neither emotions nor talk.

Naruto also called the prototypes type gamma along with calling them harpies as he designed them based off the legendary creatures. He also programmed them to be sisters with one another it was something he wanted to do as the other angeloids all treated one another as if they were and hoped they would treat the other the same.

One thing Naruto and Daedalus didn't approve of was giving them weapons. Tenshi explained it was for a safety precaution just in case the surface dwellers ever found their location they could defend them. Since Naruto was the only one who had any real fighting experience.

It was true that Naruto was the only angel in the entire Synapse who regular trained to keep honing his skills. While the other angels who use to know quiet once they became angels. He understood why Tenshi would use them only as a safety precaution and let it be but could tell he had a different intention for them and kept a keen eye on him.

After they finished fixing the rest of the bugs the prototypes had it was whom Naruto took care of them as he spent the most time developing them. Within the time he spent with them, he learned that the acted just like how he programmed them and found it entertaining when they would play fight for his affection always asking him for any orders he might have. He also learned they acted more human as they started acting weird around him like getting uncomfortable when he would look at them or stare a little too long at him when he was shirtless, things like that. When Daedalus told him, they started feeling like there was something wrong with their system whenever they were near him. It got him to believe they were capable of falling in love but wasn't sure it that were the case.

Learning what they could form the type gammas they began designing three other types Alpha, Beta, and Delta. All of them had unique features Alpha was more a long-range fighter, Beta was more the intellectual type, and Delta was the combat specialist. Each had their own specialties but at a cost. When they gave Alpha her long-range abilities, she lost the ability to show emotions, Beta lost her combat abilities and Delta well the only thing she lost was her brain, in other words she an idiot.

Even with their faults, Naruto trained them to back up one another to cover up what each other lacked. After years of training, he made them into an undefeatable team that made even him a run for his money.

Daedalus was the one who designed the three new angeloids and designed their weapons. However, there was one thing she didn't tell Naruto and that was she gave each of them a core. A core he developed that he decided not to install in them because he knew the penitential that it held but she didn't and installed it.

When he found out about that he flipped out on her and told her what would happen if something were to go wrong with it. When then tried to remove it they found that the angeloids would not function right without it.

Getting them to realize that the core was now like their heart and without it, they wouldn't be the same angeloids they designed them to be, and if they were to remove it. It would be like killing them and Naruto wouldn't let that happen not after spending all that time with them. They were family to him, and he didn't have the stomach to do that to them so he decided to keep the cores in even after knowing what it was capable of.

Despite having his core in them, they still acted normally putting his suspicious of them going berserk to rest.

Why all this was going on the latest ruler announced that he was finally going to step down from his thorn and pass it to another. Tenshi figured it would be him; as did Naruto, since he was the ruler's son but was shocked to learn that his father choose Naruto to be his next successor. When he confronted his father about his decision his father just said, "Becoming a ruler is not chosen by ones blood but by the people, he would be protecting."

Naruto on the other hand asked him why he chose him instead of his own son. The ruler then explained to him how the people of Synapse looked up to him and knew it anything bad was to happen to Synapse. He would do anything in his power to protect it and was why he chose Naruto over his son.

Of course, Tenshi didn't stand for that and demanded he become the ruler instead of Naruto but when his father told him his word was finally he backed down knowing there was nothing more he could do.

Therefore, Naruto became the next ruler of Synapse and under his rule, the people continued to live happy lives. However, he had a few minor problems occur during his time as ruler. Such as people who would sneak down to the surface to look around or play pranks on the surface dwellers. There was even an incident when a male angel ventured down to the surface where a hunter spotted and shot his wing. Luckily, the hunter didn't catch the male angel but found by a young woman instead who nursed and took care of him.

Once Naruto finally found the male angel, he learned what happen and was furious that he ventured down to the surface but was grateful he was all right. When he told the male angel that he was taking him back to Synapse the angel refused saying he rather stay on the surface then going back. Naruto was going to ask him what would make him decide something like that then noticed how he looked at the woman and realized he was in love with her. It was a shock to learn that a surface dweller would fall in love with an angel since most of them would try to kill them.

As a ruler it was his duty to protect his fellow angels and wasn't sure if that woman really loved him. Therefore, Naruto had to make sure if this love was real and if it wasn't he would have to erase the woman's memories of ever meeting the male angel and the time they spent together. To his surprise, he found the love each shared for one another was real so Naruto, with his power as ruler, took the male angel's wings away and told him he could stay with the young woman but also told him. Because of his decision, he would no longer be able to return to Synapse. The man understood and thanked Naruto with the bottom of his heart.

Word of his decision spread across Synapse encouraging other angels to travel down to the surface to seek someone they could fall in love with. However, all it caused was a wide panic down in the surface making the surface dwellers believe it was the sign of the apocalypse. Naruto then had to make a major decision to either leave the angel who left Synapse or go himself and retrieve them.

Of course, he chose to retrieve them and left Synapse taking along Alpha, Beta, Delta, and the Gamma sisters as back up. When he ventured down to the surface, he saw that the dwellers attacking and killing his fellow angels. There he made the biggest decision of his life. In order to save his people he would have to kill the surface dwellers and gave the order to his angeloids who weren't sure if they should comply but when he said it was a direct order from him. They sprang into action killing an entire population of people and wiping their existence of the face of the earth.

That's when he realized the destructive power of the angeloids they created were capable of.

After saving, the angels who were still alive Naruto apologized to his angeloids for what he order them to do and locked himself his room for almost a full year. Regretting what he did even if it was a drastic decision which brings us back to when he pointed the gun at Tomoki and was about to shot him.

The truth was deep down Naruto really wanted to shot him but knew that wouldn't solve anything so he shot it in the air instead. He was surprised to see Ikaros standing in front of him ready to take a bullet for Tomoki as she took an arrow for him on that fateful day.

He knew Tomoki didn't mean to do what he did but wanted to teach him a lesson that he learned for about a week until he pulled a stunt that almost cost him his life.

**XXX In Tomoki's living room XXX**

Currently Tomoki was sitting in his living room along with Ikaros, Sohara, Sugata, and Naruto who was flipping though some channels on his TV. He was about to enjoy his breakfast Ikaros prepare for him but that was before a boy with white hair and glassed dressed in the same school uniform started eating it.

"Why the hell are you eating my breakfast in my damn house so casually, Sugata-sempai," Tomoki yelled taking his food from the old gentleman.

"It'd be better if the soup was to be made more slightly blander or else my kidneys might malfunction, miss Ikaros," Sugata spoke ignoring Tomoki's remark receiving a nod from the angeloid.

"Hey don't ignore me!"

Sugata ignored him again before turned his way holding up on of the cards Ikaros processes and said, "Anyways I still don't fully understand what these cards do exactly. Thought according to your statements they are capable of accomplishing all sorts of things." He then turned towards Ikaros, "Care to explain it on more time."

She nodded and pulled out a hand full of cards similar to the one Sugata had before complying with what he asked of her.

"Yes. According to the local definition these cards would be similar to what you all call a transportation device. They will assemble automaton via Synapse based on the current needs. However, unlike the current generation of cards, each of these cards can only assemble one type of automaton."

"Meaning… what," Tomoki asked.

"It means that whenever you use one of those cards. Whatever device you ask it to turn into stays that way forever. Take that 'conquer the world' device you asked for on accident, which is now a figment of your imagination. When you asked for it one of Ikaros's cards became a device capable of complying with that order and if it were still here. You would only be able to use it to conquer the world. Luckily, it doesn't exist anymore," Naruto spoke not bothering to look their way getting both Sugata and Sohara to look at Tomoki.

"What? I didn't mean for her to make one. It just sort of happen," Tomoki said looking away from there gaze.

Sugata then stood up and adjusted his glasses, "So you're saying that each card responds to only one ability then."

"That about sums it up," Naruto replied dryly.

"Then what about this card." Sugata then pointed to the card Tomoki currently held in his hand, "What ability does card have."

Naruto turned and looked in the card in Tomoki's hand and grinned causing everyone's, minus Ikaros, eyebrow to rise.

"That card? Well… let's just say it's perfect for Tomoki." That was all he said before returning to see what was on TV.

'Perfect for me,' Tomoki thought trying to figure out why as did Sohara while Sugata just observe.

"It might be a trap waiting to be sprung," Sugata spoke as Tomoki sweat dropped.

"You'll probably right. It just might end up like the conquer the world device I made."

As those, two talked with each other Sohara looked at the time and saw that it was way past the time they should've left.

"It's already this late! If we don't hurry up now. We'll be late for sure!"

With those words, the three students hurried towards the door to put their shoes on and quickly left Tomoki's house.

Unbeknownst to them Ikaros followed right behind 'em instead of staying home with Naruto as she supposed to.

Once they left Naruto was able to find something on TV and placed the remote down then said, "Hey Ikaros. Could you bring me something to drink?" He waited for a response and when he did receive one, he turned around only find he was the only one in the room. "Dang it. She did it again?"

Knowing exactly what she did he stood up and walked outside then took off in the air flying in the direction where he knew she would be.

**XXX At Sorami High XXX**

Tomoki and Sohara were able to make it on school on time by running the whole way there while Sugata rode his bike that Naruto somehow retrieved from the man-eating tree on Sakura hill. While they were focusing, only on getting to school on time they never noticed Ikaros was following them the entire way. Drawing unwanted attention their way as everyone was surprised to see a hot pink haired girl with two long pigtails flying in a very reviling outfit.

The girls didn't know what to think as all the boys had nosebleeds from seeing an hot angel from heaven before them.

It wasn't until Sohara looked back at Tomoki did she noticed Ikaros had followed them and when Tomoki saw how everybody was looking at him, well behind him. He turned around and saw Ikaros floating right behind him.

"Ikaros, what the hell are you doing! You were supposed to stay at home with Naruto. Not follow me to school, again!"

"But master, you didn't order me to stay at home this time. Therefore, I figured you wouldn't mind if I followed."

"Are you stupid or what! Its common sense for you to stay home and if, you didn't know. Most people don't have wings and fly," he said as she was still floating in the air.

"Hey, there's no need for you to call her stupid. She is only doing what she's program to do so if I ever hear you call her stupid again. I'll show you which one of you is really the stupid one," Naruto spoke whilst flying towards the school getting everyone there to look at him.

It was now the girls turn to go gaga as they all had dreamy looks in their eyes as they saw a blond spiky haired angel appear before them. With a mysterious black wing that they all thought, look pretty in its own way. He wore an orange muscle shirt fitted so his wing wouldn't mess it up with a pair of black pants while wearing a pair of black shinobi sandals.

As the girl's eye raped Naruto Sohara was getting somewhat jealous and had the urge to karate chop them. That's when she realized what she was feeling.

'Am…am I feeling jealous,' she thought while watching all the other girls stare at Naruto with sights set on Naruto.

However, before she could find out if she were Tomoki spoke.

"Naruto, what are you doing here."

"Getting Ikaros of course and I meant what I said. Call her stupid one more time and I'll show you, which one of you is really stupid." He glared at Tomoki to prove his point getting the boy to gulp before smiling. "Now then… why don't you and Sohara head on in while I take Ikaros back home."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Tomoki then turned around and walked towards Sohara, "Come on Sohara you heard the angel let's get going before he makes me do something really stupid."

As he turned, his childhood friend around she was trying to figure out whether she was jealous while he pushed her towards the school leaving the huge group of students.

Naruto just looked around and saw a mix of both girls and boy around staring at them and it was starting to bother him. He knew the girls were staring at him but that wasn't what bothered him what did were the boys as they were staring at Ikaros. However, they weren't just staring at her they were staring at what stood out the most, her breast, and it was staring to tick him off.

"Hey! Don't all you have somewhere you need to be! I know their breast but come on! It's not like you don't see them every day!"

Ikaros was oblivious to what Naruto was trying to say and looked down at her own breast.

'Breast… is he talking about mine,' she thought before placing her hands on then and pushed them up getting blood to shot out most the boy's noses.

Naruto saw this and imminently looked at Ikaros causing a small blush to appear on his face as saw her playing with her assets.

"I-Ikaros, what the heck are you doing. S-Stop that!" he then grabbed hold her wrist and started to drag her away from the pile of passed out boys form the loss of blood.

The girls let out groans of disappointment as the blond hunk left them with a pink haired beauty and wondered if they would ever meet him again before heading to their classes.

Soon as Naruto left the school and got Ikaros to stop playing with her chest they made their way back to Tomoki's house. Where he could finally get back to watching TV and get something to eat. As they walked side-by-side, Naruto looked over at Ikaros and saw that she was sad for not being able to stay with Tomoki and felt kind of bad for her.

"You really wanted to be by his side, didn't you?"

Ikaros just looked at Naruto before returning her gaze back to watching the towns people shuffle around heading to wherever they need to go.

"Yes, when I'm by master's side if feel…." She stopped there because she didn't know what to say it was as if the word didn't exist in her data so she didn't know what she wanted to say.

"Happy."

She looked back at Naruto when he said that with her emotionless face that he could tell she didn't understand what the word meant.

"Happy? What does happy mean?"

"Happy is when something that makes you feel good inside and was probably what you felt when you're by Tomoki's side," he explained.

'So it's something that makes you feel good inside? Does master make me feel good inside,' she thought but still couldn't comprehend it. "So if it's something that makes you feel good inside. Then it's the same as when you eat ramen?"

Naruto just raised an eyebrow before chuckling then said, "I guess you can say that since ramen does make me happy, but there many other different things that can make someone happy."

"Like what?"

"Well… let see… It can be when you find something you lost or remembering something you forgotten a long time ago. There are many other but it's too long to list."

Ikaros then looked away and started to stare at the ground as they walked getting Naruto to believe she was trying to figure it out.

"So happy means when you feel good inside, you find something you lost or remembered something you forgotten a long time ago. Just how eating ramen makes you happy," she said just repeating what Naruto said.

"I can see were getting nowhere with this." He then sighed seeing it was pointless to try and explain what happiness meant in the condition she was in but when he looked off the side he saw a ramen shop he stopped walking. "Well speaking of ramen. I have enough money for two. Do you want some?"

"Are you getting it because it makes you happy?"

"Yeah, I'm getting ramen because it makes me happy, or it's because I'm hungry," he replied dryly before shaking his head. "Just follow me."

Getting tired of trying to explain what happiness was he brought her into the ramen shop and made his way towards the counter where he sat down with Ikaros sitting beside him.

"Give me one large miso ramen with extra pork and get her a regular one."

As they sat there waited for their orders to arrive Ikaros continued to try and figure out what happy meant but before she could come up with an answer. The chef placed her bowl of ramen in front of her getting her eyes to glance at the fishcakes in her bowl.

She continued to stare at it while Naruto had already began digging in his before she spoke, "Na… ru…to?"

Upon hearing his name, he turned towards Ikaros with a mouth full of ramen and saw that she was staring at a piece of fishcake in her bowl. He narrowed his eyes in thought trying to figure out if she was saying his name or calling the fishcakes by their name, which happen to be Naruto.

"Na… ru…to? Na… ru… to?"

She kept repeating the name in syllables prompting him to speak up.

"Yeah there Naruto's but don't go mixing that with my name. When you think of my name just think of maelstrom not fishcake, understood," he said pointing his chopsticks at her before started eating his ramen again.

However, Ikaros didn't hear what he said an continued to say his name, "Na… ru… to? Naru… to? Naruto? Naruto, Naruto, Naruto?"

She continued to repeat the full name now getting the chef to raise an eyebrow before move towards Naruto.

"Hey is she going to be alright," the chef asked but Naruto ignored him and watched Ikaros with a keen eye.

What he noticed was every time she said his name, or the fishcake's real name, he saw her lips tug in what looked like a smile getting him to realize what was happening.

'So… it's finally started. I wonder if it's the core, my core, Daedalus installed that's causing this to happen,' he thought before he continued to finish his ramen.

**XXX Tomoki's Classroom XXX**

Tomoki was doing what he does best in class, not paying attention. As he had his head lying on his arms thinking about what Naruto said about the card he had in his pocket.

'What did he mean by it was perfect for me? Does it have some kind of perverted ability? If so, that would be so awesome.'

With his mind in the gutter, he never heard the bell ring nor did he hear Sohara calling out his name.

"Tomo-chan, I said let's go home. Are you even listening," Sohara said finally getting Tomoki's attention.

"Huh, did you say something Sohara?"

"I said let's go home. You know there are more important things then day dreaming."

"At least I don't get karate chopped in my dreams," he said getting Sohara's eyebrow to twitch.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that do you mind repeating it for me," she asked getting Tomoki to stare sweating bullets before saying something else.

"I-I said don't you have the student council meeting to go to," he said fearfully thinking he might get chopped on the head.

"No the 3rd year upperclassmen are taking their exams so we have a break until there done, but anyway. We should stop buy a shop and a couple of cold drinks," she replied with smile on her face. "We should also get one for Naruto and Ikaros too, but something tells me that they already got something on their way back to your house. Who cares we should still get them something."

Tomoki just shook his head before standing and following a very enthusiastic Sohara who was telling him to hurry up as she rushed towards the door.

"If you rush around too much you're gonna slip and fall."

The next thing he heard was Sohara yelping before she fell getting Tomoki to shake his head when he looked at his clumsy friend he saw something very uninspected, her panties. That had a puppy design on it and quickly turned away just a Sohara flipped around and covering herself with a huge blush on her face while staring at Tomoki.

"Did you see it?" Tomoki just shook his head before she stood up and dusted herself off, "That's good to hear…."

As she continued to dust herself Tomoki just thought about Sohara's choice in underwear.

'I still can't believe she wears panties with pictures on them. Seriously, she's not in elementary anymore I figure she would wear something more lacy or all white with a small pink ribbon on the front. Panties like that and not that kiddy stuff.'

While he continued to think of what other kinds of underwear, Sohara should wear. He failed to hear the said girl scream but when he saw something zip right past his face he looked to see was it was. Only to see what looked like the same underwear Sohara was wearing. He had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing anything but when the underwear failed to go away he realized that they were Sohara's underwear. Looking at his neighbor, he saw she was desperately trying to keep her skirt down with both hands as she looked at Tomoki with a huge blush on her face.

"Tomo-chan, what's that glowing in your pocket," she said getting him look down at his coat pocket seeing that it was glowing.

'Don't tell me. It was this card that made her panties fly,' he thought as he pulled the card out of his pocket. 'This is so… so… so freaking awesome!'

However, his enthusiasm suddenly died soon as he saw Sohara's hand ready to chop him the next thing the school heard was the sound of her hand hitting his head.

xxxxxx

Sugata was in his clubroom that was still empty as he was the only member of his own club trying to feed some venus flytraps an octopus shape hotdog. Why you ask well I don't even know that answer but he was still eager to try until his door suddenly opened to reveal a mad Sohara who immediately dragged him out into the hall and closed the door on him. There he saw Tomoki who looked beat up and was mumbling something about panties taking off for some random reason. Seeing, as what he was saying made absolutely no sense at all he could clearly see that Tomoki did something he shouldn't have.

After kicking her sempai out, Sohara took out her bottom half of her school gym uniform and started to put them on while mumbling something about how long she knew Tomoki was a pervert. When she got her uniform up to her mid-thigh, it stopped for some reason and started to tremble before it suddenly took off. Causing her to fall down while her uniform suddenly shot out the window leaving her in a daze before she stood up and grabbed a pair of pants. When she tried to put those on the same thing to happen as before with them suddenly flying out the window causing her to yell.

As Sugata and Tomoki waited patiently in the hall they could hear Sohara yelling out something getting them to worry about her but before they could see what was wrong they heard someone's voice.

"Ei-kun and Sakurai-kun what are you two doing in the halls together," a young girl asked.

Looking at the newcomer both boys saw a girl with purple waist length hair who had two bangs that framed her face with white ribbons tied around them and matching purple eyes. She also wore a girl's uniform and had a face that spelled mischief.

"Well, miss Mitsuki suddenly came barging in and forced me out of my room so she could change."

"And I'm just waiting here."

"So Sohara is in a little trouble is she," Mikako said getting nods form the two boys. "Mind if I go in?"

"Go right ahead," Sugata replied.

Mikako then moved towards the door and opened it getting Sohara to quickly pull her skirt down and glare at person coming in.

"I'm still not done… oh, prez it's you," Sohara said quickly calming down after she saw who it was.

"Yes, it's me and I hear you're in a little bit of trouble. Care to explain?"

"I doubt you'll believe me," Sohara said before explaining what happen.

"My that does sound unbelievable but from the rumors I heard today. Anything possible," Mikako said before putting on a sadistic smile. "Now how about we find out what kind of kinky fetish little Sakurai-kun has, shall we."

Sohara could only gulp as she saw the look on her president's face when she said that then watch her take out several kinds of underwear form thin air.

xxxxxx

"TOMO-CHAN!"

Sohara's voice echoed throughout the school getting the windows to rattle and the boy whose name she called to start sweating before he and Sugata entered the New World Discover Club room. There the two boys saw Sohara with a pissed of look on her face as she held down her skirt. Mikako was standing beside her with one arm under her breast and the other on check with a the same look she always has.

"No matter what we tried none of them fitted Sakurai-kun's taste and I mean we tried everything," Mikako spoke.

"What seems to be the problem," Sugata asked.

"Well it seems that Sakurai-kun did something so Sohara can't put on any underwear. No matter what kind it was."

"Hmm… I see. Well then, how about you try this?" Sugata then handed Sohara a roll of goss.

Sohara was skeptical at first but took it from him and after pitching up a blanket like wall and tried to wrap it around her lower half only for it to tremble then shoot out the broken window.

"Okay, that was just weird. Why would you think that would work," Mikako voiced.

"It seems that it's not just limited to undergarments but whatever it. It has something to do with the card Tomoki has."

"Tomo-chan, what the hell! Why can't you just end this stupid charade so I can put some damn underwear on?"

"I would but I don't know how?"

"Then tell us Sakurai-kun? What kind of panties do you prefer," Mikako asked.

"What kind of panties if prefer, huh. Well… all of them I guess."

"That doesn't really help us a whole lot, Tomoki," Sugata said taking the card form Tomoki's hand and examining it.

"Well I like all kinds of panties. Therefore, it's hard to choose just one but it if we can't figure out how to solve this. Does that mean Sohara won't be able to wear underwear for the rest of her life?"

"AND WHO THE HELL'S DAMN FAULT DO YOU THINKTHAT IS," Sohara yelled getting a dark aura to appear around her causing Tomoki's scared meter to skyrocket.

xxxxxx

The sound of ringing echoed in Tomoki's living room getting Naruto to look at Ikaros.

"Ikaros where the hell is that ringing sound coming from."

When he asked her that he saw the strand of hair on the top or her start to shake.

"It appears master is in trouble."

"Is he now? Well, it's bound to be better than what's on TV. You wanna go find out what he has gotten himself into this time"

He only received a nod form Ikaros before he stood up.

"Then let's get going."

With that, the two angels left making their way towards Sorami high.

xxxxxx

After Sohara calm down, she realized what Tomoki said and how important this really was.

'If I can't wear any underwear or anything down there for that matter, then what would Naru-chan say… wait? Why would I care what Naru-chan says? Does this mean I like him? Then I did get jealous when the other girls were looking at him but I thought I like Tomo-chan not Naru-chan?'

Before her thoughts could wonder any, further she heard Sugata's voice.

"It appears that Tomoki's card still sending something over?"

Everyone looked at Sugata and saw that the card was still glowing in his hand. When he handed it back to Tomoki, it suddenly shined and transformed into a pair of handcuffs.

"A pair of handcuffs? Now why would they turn into that," Sugata asked getting everyone to wonder.

Tomoki on the other hand had an idea what they were for then quickly ran behind Sohara. There he grabbed one of her arms and put one end of the cuffs on her wrist then did the same to her other wrist cuffing them both behind her back. He then wiped his brow before releasing a sigh getting Everyone to look at him.

"Tomo-chan, what the hell do you think you're doing," Sohara voice her anger rising.

"Just something I always wanted to try," he replied with a satisfied smile. 'There's no way in hell she can chop me now.'

"Tomo-chan, you better unlock these cuffs right now!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm not wearing anything down there and under any circumstance the wind blows in. Which hand do you expect me to use to keep my skirt down?"

Just then, the wind started to pick up causing Sohara's skirt to wave and out of nowhere, a huge gust of wind suddenly blew in from the broken window. Getting Sohara's skirt to flip up but before anyone could see her lady parts Ikaros flew in and miraculously covered her nether region with one of her wings.

"Master, are you in any danger."

'That was close,' Tomoki, Sugata, and Mikako all thought.

When Sohara didn't see Tomoki nosebleed she knew then and there he didn't see anything and released a sigh of relief but soon as Ikaros retracted her wings. Another sudden gust of wind blew in causing Sohara's skirt to flip up letting everyone see what was under her skirt getting blood to shoot out Tomoki's nose just as Naruto flew in.

"Man, are you fast Ikaros or I'm too slow. I can remember when you had trouble just trying to catch me but I guess those days are gone," Naruto said as he entered the clubroom and noticed the shock looks on everyone's face. "What? Did I do something wrong."

No one gave him a reply but he did hear a snapping sound then felt something familiar.

'My old Sakura senses are tingling, but why?'

Right behind him was a very pissed off Sohara who had a huge dark aura around her and was slowly moving her right hand up in a chopping stance. That's when Naruto figured out why his old senses were going haywire and jumped to the side just in time to dodge one of Sohara's karate chop of death cutting only a few strands of his hair.

"What the hell did I do to deserve that, Sohara?"

"Naru-chan, cause of you Tomo-chan and Sugata-sempai saw under my skirt."

"So they saw you panties, big deal. I'm sure it's not the first time Tomoki seen them but maybe for Sugata."

Sugata just coughed in his hand while Mikako just looked at him.

"That would be fine if I was wearing any," she replied as her anger and dark aura began to rise.

"See its fine… wait, did you say you're not wearing any?"

"Yeah that's right. Cause of Tomo-chan I can't wear any underwear or anything for that matter and when you flew in after Ikaros. My skirt blew up letting both Tomo-chan and Sugata-sempai see my… my… you know what they saw!"

"Oh… so I did deserve that chop," he said before scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "How about we let bygones be bygones. What do you say," he added praying she would, as he didn't want to feel the backside of her deadly chop.

"What do I say," she replied while Naruto had his hands clasped together begging her to.

However, Sohara just lifted her hand again and brought it down before Naruto could react. Luckily, he still had his ninja reflexes and caught her chop between his hands stopping it just inches away from his face. When he did the floor below him started to crack from the pressure of Sohara's strength prompting Naruto to sweat drop.

'Holy shit! She has this much strength and she's not even using Chakra! Then I was right! She does have 'that' in her blood.'

As Naruto struggled to keep Sohara's, chop from hitting him the others watched in awe. Especially Tomoki who didn't think it was possible for anyone to be able to stop Sohara's death chop and wondered if Naruto could teach him how.

Back to Naruto who started to sweat from holding back Sohara's chop and began to lose his ground as her hand slowly started to get closer towards his face. Fearing the worst might happen to him Naruto started to pump his chakra into both his arms and legs giving him the upper hand as he started to push Sohara's hand back. When he was able to stand, he realized he pumped a little too much chakra as he forced Sohara to fall onto her back taking Naruto with her.

As Sohara landed on her back, Naruto place both his hands on both sides of her head keeping him from falling on top of her as he tried to catch his breath.

"God… what the hell did you… do to get so… strong," he ask between pants.

Sohara just looked up at him in shocked seeing as he was on top of her trying to catch his breath. What made it worse was she could feel his right leg between hers and it was a little too close causing her legs to spread. As they continued to stare at each other, Naruto realized how pretty Sohara's eyes were up close and found he couldn't look away. It was the same for Sohara as she was lost in his azure eyes and it wasn't until they heard someone cough did they realize they were staring too long.

"I'm sorry to break such a touch scene but we still haven't solved you little problem Sohara dear," Mikako spoke getting the two to blush.

Naruto was the first up since he was on top and held out his hand for Sohara to grab which she did then pulled her to her feet.

"S-Sorry about that," Naruto said getting Sohara to shake her head.

"No it was my fault," Sohara replied but before anyone could say anything else, Tomoki spoke.

"You have to teach me how you did that," he asked getting both Naruto and Sohara attention.

"What," Naruto replied.

"Don't what me? You just stopped one of Sohara's death chops. I thought that was impossible but here you are living proof that someone can, so please. Teach me how you did it, I'm begin you," Tomoki said getting on his knees and clasping his hands together getting Naruto to sweat drop.

"Sorry Tomoki, but I can't teach you. It's impossible unless you had chakra but there's no chance of that ever happening."

"Chakra? What the hell is chakra?"

"It's too complicated to explain but to dumb it down. It was what I used to stop Sohara here's death chop and like I said there's no chance of you ever getting it."

"So all I need is this chakra you're talking about and I'll be able to stop Sohara's death chop," Tomoki repeated ignoring what Naruto said about him not being able to get it.

"Metaphorically speaking, yes, but again you won't be able to get it."

Naruto tried to explain how Tomoki wouldn't be able to gain chakra but Tomoki just ignored him and turned towards Ikaros with a serious look on his face.

"Ikaros, I order you to get me some of this chakra that Naruto speaks of on the double."

Ikaros then pulled out on of her cards and held it in front of her.

"Yes, master."

Ikaros card then began to glow and in seconds, two objects appeared on the floor. As the group examined the objects, they saw what looked like a stick of chalk and a gold humanoid statue with a flacon head and what looked like a sun on top of it.

"Here you go master. I have successfully transported you what you asked for. One chalk and one Ra."

"That's what chakra looks like," Tomoki asked in disbelief.

"Well if you pronounce it. It does sound like you say the word chalk and Ra as in the Egyptian sun god," Sugata explained.

"Now wasn't that nice of her, Tomoki. She followed your order and gave you some chalk-Ra. You should thank her," Naruto spoke getting Tomoki's eyebrow to twitch.

"Like hell I will. This isn't chakra. It's only a stick of chalk and some dumb gold statue," Tomoki exclaimed getting Ikaros to think she did something wrong again.

"Did I not do what you ask master."

"You damn right you did. I didn't ask for a piece of… *oomph*," Tomoki began but Naruto interrupted him by punching him in the ribs.

"Of course you didn't, right Tomoki," Naruto spoke then looked down at the said person who was holding his side.

"Y-Yep! You did a perfect job, Ikaros!" He then gave Ikaros a thumbs up to prove she did.

"Can we get to my situation now," Sohara spoke since she was the one in need and not Tomoki.

"That's right," Tomoki said getting up like nothing never happen to him. "Ikaros I need panties now."

"As you wish master. I will collect panties from a 100 mile radius."

Ikaros then held out another card that started to glow and every girl around the school felt, their panties magically disappear and reappeared on top of Tomoki. Not even Mikako was safe as she felt her panties strip from her nether region causing a cold draft to pass under her skirt.

"So… warm and moist!"

Tomoki wasn't sure if he should be happy or scared that there was a pile of warm moist panties from every girl in the school on top of him but before anyone could do anything. The pile of panties suddenly started to move on its own then fly out the window getting tears in Tomoki's eyes as he watched all the beautiful panties fly away. It was also when an old memory of him and his grandpa were out on boat talking about a flock of geese. That when the first one takes off he should shoot its ass.

When he came back from his little flashback, he saw Sohara's panties flying away figuring that that one was the first one up but he didn't have it in him to shoot a pair of panties. Like he could anyways.

By the time he even realized it Sohara karate chopped him on the head sending his face towards the ground before turning to Sugata when he spoke.

"It appears that the only way we are going to solve this little dilemma is to find a pair of panties that Tomoki would like miss Mitsuki to wear. For some reason when Tomoki saw miss Mitsuki's panties, it wasn't to his liking and if she doesn't wear the ones he likes they will shoot off. "

"So you're saying all we have to do is find what kind of panties Sakurai-kun prefers and this whole mess will be done," Mikako said getting a nod from Sugata. "Well since none of my ideas worked. We'll just have to go and buy every kind of panties there is."

"That's probably the most efficient and easiest way."

"Okay then. Sakura-kun if you would," Mikako said holding out her hand for Tomoki to give her something.

"What," he replied looking at her hand.

"Your wallet that's what."

"My wallet! Why the hell do you need that?"

"Since this whole thing is your fault. It's only right that you buy the panties that Sohara needs to wear."

"Like hell! If she wants to wear panties again she can go by them herself!"

"TOMO-CHAN," Sohara spoke his name with malice getting the poor boy to start sweating as he turn to see the dark aura start to appear around her.

"So it was my wallet that you wanted, right," Tomoki said handing his wallet to Mikako.

"Now then. I'll be taking miss pink hair angel over here with me to buy the panties and since you're so lovey dovey with Sohara. You can take her to Sakurai-kun's house and wait for us there," Mikako added getting Naruto to raise an eyebrow while Sohara blushed. "And remember Sohara dear. Don't do anything I would do."

"What do you mean by that," Sohara replied.

A sadistic smile appeared on Mikako's face before she said, "Nothing… nothing at all."

Soon as Naruto saw that smile, an image of a purple haired woman from long ago appeared in his mind.

'An… ko?'

Mikako then turned to both Sugata and Tomoki.

"You two follow us. You can carry the bags."

With those last words, they left leaving both Sohara and Naruto alone. Sohara then turned to Naruto while still holding down her skirt.

"So I guess we should get going then, huh."

"If you insist."

Naruto then walked over towards her placing his right arm on her lower butt and lifted her up so she was able to wrap her arms around his neck.

"WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Sohara was blushing up a storm when he placed his arm on her butt and was going to stop him but he had already lifted her off the floor.

"Just wrap your arms around my neck. That way you have a better grip."

"Grip for what," She replied her face getting redder by the minute.

All she was thinking was that Naruto was going to take advantage of her since she didn't have any panties on since they were alone. The more she thought about it the more her womanhood heated up as her breath became hotter.

However, when Naruto spoke it got her to realize what he was doing.

"It's so you won't fall when I'm caring you when we flying back to Tomoki's place and don't worry about your skirt flapping in the wind. I placed my arm there so it would hold it down but even if it flap. We would be flying in the air so nobody would see anything anyways."

"Oh?"

That was all she said before doing as he implied before he spoke.

"Where you thinking of something else," he asked getting Sohara to tense up. "You were! You were probably thinking I was going to take advantage of you. Weren't you."

"N-No I wasn't," she stuttered.

"You voice says it all Sohara."

"J-Just shut up and take me to Tomo-chan's house."

"Whatever you say."

He just chuckled as he finished teasing her and stood on top of Sugata's desk before jumped out the broken window. Once he was out, he unfolded his right wing while his left wing made of energy shot out from the armor plating on his left shoulder blade. Then flew off as the students on the school grounds watched as they disappeared off in the distance.

(A/N: For Naruto's left wing just think of the winglies form Legend of Dragoon -that's if you played the game- wings as I took the concept for his wing from them.)

It didn't take Naruto long to reach Tomoki's house and when he landed he placed Sohara down who immediately place both hands on her skirt. He could see the blush on her face was still there from when he teased her back at the school and decided to tease her a little more.

"Man Sohara. I never realize your butt was so hot. My arm feels like it on fire as I carried you here."

Sohara just stared at him in disbelief as her face reddens while her mouth opened to say something but nothing came out.

"Go ahead and feel for yourself," he told her holding out his arm for her.

Sohara wasn't sure if he was messing with her but did what he asked and slowly lifted her right hand up then placed it on his arm. To her surprise, she found what Naruto said to be true as his arm was as if it were under a heater getting her face to redden as much as it could before she hurried inside.

Naruto just stood there for a bit chuckling before following her lead and went inside.

The truth was Naruto used a genjutsu to trick Sohara's sense of touch into believing his arm was truly that hot. Yeah it was a dirty trick but he had to get her back some way for trying to hit him with one of her death chops.

Once they were inside the two sat at the table in Tomoki's living room watching TV as they waited for the other to arrive. Seeing as there was nothing on TV Naruto turn to Sohara and spoke.

"So Sohara? Tell me how did your day at school go?"

All she did was glare at the blond angel as he smirked knowing exactly what had happen.

xxxxxx

It was about an hour later when Tomoki and the other finally showed up at his house with about five bags filled with almost every panties you could think of. Tomoki though looked a little depressed for some reason as he held open his wallet.

"All gone… it's all gone," he whispered with tear eyes as he looked at his empty wallet. 'There goes the money I was going to use to order that new DVD I was planning to buy.'

As he sulked about losing his money Sohara stood up and stared at the pile of panties that Ikaros and Mikako bought using Tomoki's money and wondered if any of them would work.

"I guess I should get started." She then looked at the boys before speaking again, "Could you all wait in the hall for now."

Getting nods from both Naruto and Sugata while Tomoki was still sulking. The two left the living room while dragging Tomoki along with them so Sohara could try on the outrages amount of panties.

When they were gone Sohara looked at the pile an said, "Which one should I try one first?"

"Well you can try on this red one. It looks like something Sakurai-kun might prefer.

"If you say so."

Sohara then took the pair from Mikako an tried it on only for it do the same as before and fly out the window.

"That one didn't work either."

"Okay then try this one," Mikako said holding onto a pair of white panties that had a small pink ribbon and had puffy like designs on them.

Again, it did the same as before as did the other hundred pair she tried on.

Meanwhile, as Naruto, Sugata, and Tomoki were waiting outside. Sugata had a question for Naruto and prompted him to ask the blond angel.

"Naruto, I've been meaning to ask you? How did you manage to retrieve my bike from that killer tree on top of Sakura hill?"

"Oh, that? Well let's just say it wasn't easy as that tree had one heck of a demand," Naruto replied getting one of Sugata's eyebrow to rise.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You probably won't believe me but that tree understands Japanese and can write in kanji. That was how we were able to communicate and let me tell you. I was so close to burning that tree in into nothing but ashes. Thinks it can call me fishcake and get away with it, damn tree."

Sugata just nodded his head believed what Naruto said. If it were any other person who told him he would most likely wrote them off but after witnessing what Naruto was capable of anything was possible. The same went for Ikaros and her cards.

As they talked, Tomoki continued to stare at his empty wallet thinking of all the things he could buy with the money they used to buy all those panties. Such as food, clothes, porn mags, those sluty DVDs he likes, and more porn mags but now he couldn't even afford the lint in his own pocket because he was flat broke. All thanks to his perverted mind and karate-chopping girl.

"Man this sucks. I was going to buy this awesome new DVD and now can't afford it all cause of this stupid panties shit!"

"And who's fault do you think that is," Naruto spoke.

"How was I supposed to know that damn card grants unconscious wishes?"

"Now you know but what I wanna know was what you thought when you saw Sohara's panties?"

"What I thought, hmm? I thought about why Sohara still wears panties with puppy designs on them or anything like that. She's not a little kid anymore so why can't she wear more grown up. Like something a little lacey or see more revealing perhaps a thong. That would be nice."

Soon as he said that Naruto pictured what Sohara would look like in a thong but quickly push that thought aside and focused on solving the situation Sohara's in.

"So that was all you thought about when you saw her panties at school. Are you sure, there was nothing else."

"Hmm… now that I think about it. When I saw the puppy on her panties I immediately disliked them because I hate dogs but I'm sure that has nothing to do with this situation."

'So he hates dogs, huh,' Naruto thought. "So if there were any other design. You would be fine with her wearing them, right?"

"Yeah I supposed. Why do you ask?"

Naruto just smirked before answering him, "Oh, it's nothing. I just think I figure out how to solve this mess."

"Really? How then?"

"Let's just wait and see if any of the panties Sohara tries on works first," he told him getting Tomoki to raise an eyebrow as did Sugata since even he couldn't figure out how to solve this predicament.

As their conversation ended Sohara's voice echoed throughout Tomoki's house telling the three of them that none of the panties she tried on worked prompting them to enter the living room.

"Tomo-chan, there was a pile of panties here and none of them worked. What's you deal. What kind of panties do you want me to wear because I'm not going commando for the rest of my life," Sohara voiced, getting her dark aura to appear.

Fearing for his life that felt like the third time today, he remembered the conversation he and Naruto just had and said, "Wait Sohara? Naruto said he might've figured out how to solve this mess."

Everyone then looked at Naruto seeing the said angel searching through the bags on the floor and pulling out a pair of white panties that had a bear design on them. Then turned towards the group who were staring at him.

"Why didn't you try this one?"

"Well since it was similar to the one that started this whole thing so we figured it wouldn't work but that's not the point right now. Tell me, is it true? You figured out how to solve this mess," Sohara asked, hope filled her brown eyes.

"You can say that but before I tell you. Try on this one first."

"But what's the point if you know how to put an end to this."

"Just try them on Sohara."

With that, Naruto started to walk out the living room grabbing Tomoki by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out while Sugata followed him out.

Sohara just looked at the pair of panties thinking they weren't going to work but tried them on anyways because the quicker that she did the quicker Naruto would be able to fix this whole mess.

When they walked back into the hallway Tomoki immediately ripped out of Naruto grasp and turned to face him then said, "Why the hell didn't you just tell her how to fix this crap? You saw her in there she was almost going to chop me again and since I don't have chakra like you. I can't stop it."

"Just watch Tomoki? Everything will be over momentarily."

That was all Naruto said before he fell silent getting Tomoki to stop his little tantrum just as Sohara spoke.

"It didn't fly off!'

Next they heard someone run up towards the door and opened to reveal it was Sohara with a very happy look on her face.

"Naru-chan, It didn't fly off," she said getting Naruto to chuckle.

"That's good to hear."

"You knew that pair would work, didn't you? But how?"

"Well that's because Tomoki here has a secret fetish for girls who still wear little kid designs on them. That's how I knew they would work," he explained getting sweat drops from Sohara, Sugata, and Mikako while Tomoki stared in disbelief.

"I so do not!"

"But then why did my original pair with the puppy design come off?"

"That's because Tomoki hates dogs."

Once he said that Tomoki felt a killer aura sent his way and saw Sohara's dark aura again.

"Aw, come on Sohara. Haven't I been through enough abuse today?"

"All this happen because you hate dogs," Sohara spoke taking a few steps towards Tomoki as he took a few steps back.

She raised her hand ready to chop Tomoki but before she could Naruto grabbed her hand getting her to look at him.

"Sohara, I think he's had enough for one day besides if it wasn't for Tomoki using his money to buy all those panties. You would still be going commando."

After hearing him say that she realized he was right then looked at her childhood friend.

"Thanks, Tomo-chan," Sohara said with smile as a smug look appeared on Tomoki's.

"Well it's about damn time I get some thanks around here. I did spend all my money on those damn panties and I couldn't even keep them because they all flew away."

"Um… Tomoki? I watch what I say if I were you," Naruto said as he saw Sohara's eyebrows twitch.

However, he just ignored Naruto's warning.

"Do you know how much money I spent? It was all my monthly living allowance and that was all I had too."

"Tomo-chan! Just shut up!"

The next thing Tomoki felt was the backside of Sohara's death chop for the third time that day. Sohara then stormed out of his house while his face was stuck in his floor.

"Well that was enough excitement for one day," Mikako spoke getting a nod form Sugata then looks up and down Naruto's body. "But I have to say the rumors were true. You are a hunk. If I didn't have my eyes set on someone already. I would tie you up and take you home," she added getting Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

"And do what?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she replied giving him another sadistic smile getting the same images from before to appear in his head.

"Hey can I ask you something? You don't happen to like snakes by any chance, do you?"

"Actually, they're my favorite reptile but how did you know that."

"Lucky guess," he replied as he sweat dropped. 'Shit! She is definitely Anko's reincarnation in the flesh. I better keep my eye on her otherwise who knows what might happen.'

"I think I'll take my leave now," Mikako said before turning away from Naruto then made her way towards the door with Sugata following her.

She then stopped and looked back at Naruto before saying, "If I were you I would be careful around Sohara. She may look innocent but she has a deadly chop so I'd be careful if I were you."

With that, she and Sugata left leaving Tomoki and the two angels alone. Naruto was going to head out too but stopped himself and looked at Ikaros who took Tomoki out from the floor.

"Ikaros," he called to her getting her attention.

"Yes?"

"I notice that when you granted Tomoki's command for panties and took all the girls panties form around school. Your panties weren't mix with them. Is that because you're not wearing any."

"Yes."

"Then from now own. I order you to wear some, understood."

Ikaros just stared at Naruto for a bit before giving him a reply, "Yes, Na… ru…to."

He then nodded and walked away ignore that she called him by his name and made his way over towards Sohara's house.

'So she's begun to regain her memories back starting with my name. It won't be long until she's able to say it without any trouble but what's going to happen after that," he thought as he reached his destination.

Entering Sohara's house he found her sitting in her living room watching TV and when she heard him come in she looked his way.

"There's some food my mother made on the kitchen table if your hunger."

The word food made his mouth drool and better yet, it was Sohara's mom's cooking too. Naruto didn't waist anytime making his way towards the kitchen to reheat the plate of food that was for him. Once it was warm enough he made his way towards the couch and ate.

Sohara watched while he ate his food, as she wanted to ask him something but waited until he was finish eating. When he finished, she turned to face him and spoke

"Um, Naruto. I wanted to ask you something if it's alright with you?"

"Sure, what is it you wanna know?"

"W-Was… was my butt really that hot," she asked with a flush face as she looked away.

"You're worrying about that."

"It's just that I… I never sat on a guy's arm before or any arm for that matter but when I felt how hot your arm was. I didn't know how hot it could get," she replied getting Naruto to snicker causing her to get mad. "I'm being serious here!"

"Sorry, I'm sorry! It's just that I tricked you into thinking you butt was that hot and seeing your face now. I just can't hold back anymore."

He then started to laugh while Sohara sat there glaring at him but wondered how he was able to trick her like that.

"But I felt how hot it was. If it were a trick then how was I able to feel it."

"That's because I placed you under a genjutsu."

"Genjutsu? What's a genjutsu?"

"You remember when I said something about chakra earlier today, right," he asked getting her to nod. "Well chakra is the combination of spiritual and physical energy. That lets me do a lot of amazing things normal people and angels couldn't do. A genjutsu is one of those amazing things letting me control any persons, animal, etc. five senses. I can make anyone see, feel, touch, smell, or hear anything I want and in your case. I made you think my arm was a little too hot."

"Why… why would you do something like that?"

"I had to get you back somehow for trying to whack me with one of your death chops and since I vow to never hit a girl. I used that instead, so now were even," he said as he stood up and made his way towards the kitchen.

"You know. You can be a real jerk sometimes," she pouted.

"Oh yeah, you can be a real… well I haven't figured that out yet, but when I do. I'll tell you," he replied after returning from the kitchen giving her the same pouting face she gave him causing her to giggle.

As the two shared a laugh, Naruto sat back down on the couch and they started to watch TV together. It wasn't long until Sohara dosed off and started to lean onto Naruto shoulder getting him to see she'd fallen asleep. Not wanting to wake her, he unfolded his wing then placed it around Sohara's sleeping form and continued to watch TV. That's when he saw a commercial about an all you could eat curry competition and wicked smile appeared on his face.

**XXX Omake 2: Naruto and The Man-Eating Tree XXX**

A couple of days had gone by since Naruto was pulled out from the Great Sakura Tree that turned out to be a man-eating tree that disguised itself as a Sakura tree to lure in people to eat. Since the tree has been trying to eat Naruto for the last 400 years no one knew how dangerous the tree really was. When they removed Naruto, the tree then started to look for something else to eat.

Luckily, Naruto placed a genjutsu that kept people who were unaware of the tree's true existence away until he could deal with it.

That is where this little chapter begins. When Naruto ventured back to the tree in order to retrieve something someone left behind.

xxxxxx

'Now how the hell am I going to get that bike without getting myself killed?'

Naruto was trying to come up with a way to retrieve Sugata's bike back so the boy could get to school without being late. He stopped him once from trying to retrieve it himself telling him it was dangerous to go there and told him just to buy a new one. Only for the boy to tell him that, he didn't have the budget to afford a new bike and had to get it at any cost. That's when Naruto told him he would do it for him long as he stayed away from there. Sugata agreed to his terms and left leaving it in Naruto's hands the only thing was.

Naruto had no idea how he would retrieve his bike with being captured.

'I could burn it down, but then people would know something happen. I can't keep them in a genjutsu forever. Well I could but that would just use up too much of my chakra.'

As he continued to come up with some kind of idea, he reached his destination, The Great Sakura Tree. With no idea how he was going to retrieve Sugata's bike he let out a sigh and made his way up. While he did, he could see the bike he was coming for lying on the ground not far-off from the tree. He thought maybe he could sneak up to it and take it before the tree noticed he was there. Since he didn't have any other solid ideas he went with that one and pumped some chakra into his feet so he wouldn't make any noise then made his way towards Sugata's bike.

However, soon as he got too close branch-like tentacles suddenly shot out from the tree and tried to grab hold of Naruto who jumped back just in time before they could reach him.

'Damn it! How the hell did it know I was here?'

As he asked himself that he watched as the tentacles took hold of Sugata's bike and dragged it towards it the trunk of the tree then let it go.

'Is this tree fucking mocking?'

The tree then patted down on the bike as if it were tempting Naruto to try and come getting.

'That fucking tree! You know what fuck it! I'm burning it down!'

On impulse or anger alone Naruto lifted his right arm up and it suddenly transformed into the armored version that he had on when he first awoke here. He then made his way towards the tree as his right hand emitted a crimson flame that engulfed his entire hand.

The tree then remembered what happen the last time Naruto did that and started to wave it vines in front of it as if it were trying to get Naruto to stop. However, Naruto just thought it was trying to mock him some more and became angrier getting the flames emitting from his hand to travel up to his forearm. That's when the tree swung at the ground taking a patch of grass off and began to pat it down causing Naruto to anger to rise thinking it was still trying to mock him again. Then charged at it but stopped when he saw the tree use its tentacles to make an arrow-like design telling him to look down at the dirt.

He wasn't sure if it were a trap so he made his way there slowly but surely so the tree wouldn't catch him by surprise. Upon reaching the spot he saw some kanji written in the dirt that said, "let's talk." Naruto didn't know what to say as he looked from the dirt to the tree with an eyebrow raised before he spoke.

"You can write kanji?"

The tree then used it tentacles to wipe the dirt and wrote some more kanji down then let Naruto read it.

"Yes I can," he read then just looked at the tree. "Okay then what do you want to talk about"

-About negotiating for the bike.-

(A/N: That's what I will be using for the tree's dialog.)

"Negotiating? Why the hell should I negotiate with a tree?"

-Because I have something you want and if you don't want to negotiate. I'll just eat it.-

After he read that last part he knew he had to do something and burning it was on the top of that list but before he could try the tree wrote something else.

-And if you try to burn me. The bike burns with me.-

'Damn! It read my mind,' he though before sighing. "So what do you want in return for that bike?"

-Something to eat.-

"So you want food then."

-Yes, food.-

"Like what? I can go get you something if you want, just name it."

-A human.-

"Come again."

-I said I want a human so go bring me one.-

Naruto just shook his head at what the tree wrote, as he couldn't believe it just asked him to bring it a human for it to eat. He was still having a hard time believing he was talking to a tree in the first place, a tree who can right kanji and understand Japanese. It was a lot to take in on a short notice but there was one thing he was sure of, and that was he wasn't going to feed a tree a human. Therefore, he sighed knowing the tree wasn't going to like what he was planning to tell him.

"Look there's no way in hell I'm bringing a human up here just so you can eat. Just tell me what else you want and I'll bring you that instead. So what's it gonna be."

-Look here fishcake. I asked for a human and I better get one or else you can say goodbye to this bike.-

"Fishcake!"

Soon as Naruto read the kanji for fishcake his anger rose.

"Fuck this! I'm not gonna stand here and let a fucking tree make fun of my name. You know what fuck it! You just earned yourself a one-way ticket to tree hell or wherever the hell trees go once they die."

The fire that was engulfed Naruto's arm earlier returned prompting the tree to write down something.

-Remember if I burn the bike burns.-

"You know what I could give a rat's ass about that bike. I'll just get a job and buy him a new one but no one, and I mean no one, calls me fishcake, and gets away with it."

Ready to burn this tree and turn it into ashes Naruto got ready to shot the fire form his hand but the tree stopped him once again.

-All right you win. I will ask for something else just don't set me ablaze.-

Naruto just glared at the tree before he spoke, "All right but if you ask for a human or call me fishcake. I swear to god that will be that last thing you ever write and I'll watch you burn to the ground."

The tree then wrote down what it wanted and let Naruto read it getting him to sweat drop.

"Are you serious," he asked in disbelief that the tree would ask for that of all things.

-Dead serious.-

"Well if that's what you want then fine but you also have to not eat anyone anymore and I'll bring you that once a month. Do we have deal?"

-Deal.-

"Okay then but I'll have to wait when it gets dark. Otherwise some will see me and there's no way in hell I want to be caught with that, all right."

After getting an okay from the tree Naruto left so he could get it what it wanted and return at night all the while thinking why it had to be that of all things.

xxxxxx

Just like he said, Naruto returned to Sakura hill with a flashlight so he could see what the tree would write and made his way up the hill. After he reached the spot where the tree could write Naruto spoke.

"All right, like you asked. I brought you what you wanted. Now you have to give me the bike like you promised," he said pulling out a scroll form his right pocket.

-I want to see it first before I hand over the bike.-

Naruto sighed before opening the scroll and putting up a hand sign then said the word release. Suddenly there was a poof of smoke in front of him and as it cleared it revealed a pile a panties, used panties.

How he got them well… I'll let your imagination decide that.

"There you see. I brought you the used panties just like you said. Now hand over the bike."

Just as it promised the tree grabbed the bike, whilst it grabbing the pile of used panties, and gave it to Naruto who took it. The tree then began to eat the panties as Naruto looked away in disgust and before flying away leaving the tree to his so-called meal.

'Who knew there was such a thing as a perverted tree," he thought making his way towards to Sugata's tent.

xxxxxx

The very next day almost every girl who did there laundry that day found it weird that they were one panty too short and wonder why they found a black feather mix in their dirty laundry.

**XXXXXX**

**A/N: Well there you have it the third chapter I hoped you liked it and everything you read in the beginning of this chapter I plan on writing chapters for it. I plan to call it the past arc where I will go into full detail of how Naruto died, how he came to be in Synapse and so on. In addition, if you are wondering about the pairing here they are Naruto: Sohara, Ikaros, Nymph, Astraea, the two-harpy sister's and maybe chaos but it might make her more of a little sister to him instead. Tomoki will be with Hiyori and Sugata has Mikako. Any question about the pairing just pm me or leave it in a review and I'll pm you if you're not a guest.**

**The chakra part when Tomoki order Ikaros to get him some chakra I hope you got the joke if not I will explain. You see I originally plan to have Ikaros tell Tomoki that chakra doesn't exist but thought that would be boring so I tried to think of something funny. So I pronounced the word chakra and when you do (Well for me it does), it sounds l as if you say the word chalk as in a piece of chalk and Ra, the Egyptian sun god. To me it was funny but may not be for others. If you have any funny way for Ikaros to give Tomoki chakra tell me and I'll replace mine with your idea. Of course, I will mention that it was your idea since in my author notes.**

**If you haven't noticed by now, I will be following the manga more than the anime since the manga is further alone then the anime and is a lot different too. However, I will be taking some of the elements the anime has since it funny as hell also in my last sentence before the omake. I'm sure you all can guess what my next chapter is going to be about if not you're in for a treat. Another thing if any of you still read the manga could you please tell me if chapter 62 and 63 are translated yet. Because I really want to read 'em and the site where I read my manga at don't have it uploaded yet. I really appreciate it if you could tell me.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say. Linkmaster out.**


	4. A Trip to the Beach!

**Chapter 4**

**A Trip to The Beach, The All-You-Can Eat Competitions, and Angeloids Can dream. **

**A/N: Well here is another chapter I wrote for all of you. I was planning to right the next chapter for If Given Enough Time but I couldn't figure out how to start it. Since I had this chapter already planned out, I decide to go ahead and type it. Most of you should know what this chapter is about but I hope you like the little spin I put on it. So enjoy. **

**XXXXXX**

"Why don't you just give up already, Sohara? Whether you randomly pick or try calculating it, their all complimentary prizes," Tomoki spoke.

Next to him was his neighbor, Sohara, who had her bag full of tissues one on her head and several in her hands with a pitiful expression on her face.

You see for the last ten minutes or so she was playing some kind of roulette game where you spin a hexagonal like box and small colored ball will fall out. The color of the ball determines what prize you'd win but for Sohara, all she was able to get was a white colored ball signifying she won nothing and given a complimentary tissue instead.

If it were anybody else they would've given up by now but Sohara was determine to win the grand prize which so happen to be a one-day trip to the beach. She had her eyes dead set on winning it no matter how long it took her but Tomoki was getting bored and depressed watching her do nothing but waste her money. If he were in her shoes, he would be spending her money on more important things well important to him anyways but sadly, he wasn't.

"But Tomo-chan the grand prize is a one-day trip to the beach and I really want to go," she replied with a determined look now on her face.

Tomoki just shook his head as he watched her pay the man who was running the game; again, while pulling out a card Ikaros gave him. Luckily, he was able to get her to stay home by herself since Naruto wasn't around to watch her as he went into town with Sohara. For some reason Naruto just up and disappeared for the day, he thought since he didn't come by to check Ikaros he would be with Sohara. However, that wasn't the case as she didn't know where he was either saying he left a note telling her he had somewhere important to go.

Not sure, what was so important for Naruto to up and disappear as he did and continued to stare at the card Ikaros gave him. Wondering if what she said was true about its abilities.

'A luck charm that supposedly bestows the user an amazing amount of luck in just a short amount of time. Is that even possible?' he thought as he suddenly saw the card in his hand glow then change in to a talisman with the kanji for 'good luck' on it.

The next thing he heard was Sohara cheering and a bell going off. When he looked, he was her jumping with joy holding something in her hand as the man rang a bell saying something about the first prize being a one-day trip to the beach. His eyes then drifted back to the card in his hands and sweat dropped.

'Are you shitting me? This card did that. Too bad, it only has on usage I would've liked to see what else it could've done but now I'll never find out. At least Sohara was able to get that trip she wanted to win so badly. So it wasn't a total lost.'

Just as he finished that thought Sohara tuned to him with the prize in her hand and said, "Look Tomo-chan! I won, I won!"

He just smiles at her antics before giving her a reply, "I can see that. Are you planning to take Naruto with you whenever he gets back?"

"I don't know? I wasn't planning to going to the beach today 'til I saw that prize but now that I think about it, I should ask him. I really wanted to just go with you."

Tomoki just stared at her before speaking up, "Really, but why?"

"Well because we never had the chance to play with each other as we were growing up so I thought this would be a good chance to and besides it's the ocean. Where there will be real seawater and sand but since you mentioned it. We should wait until we ask Naru-chan. He would probably like to come along and get mad if we didn't ask him first."

That's when an evil grin appeared on Tomoki's face.

'So he would get mad if we didn't ask him, huh. Then this is the perfect opportunity to get back at him for not telling me how to obtain some chakra or whatever it is that I need to stop Sohara's deadly chop.' He then chuckled to himself before speaking up, "Nah, I doubt he get mad. Besides, I'm sure that prize has an expiration date so we should use it before it's too late."

Sohara then opened the envelope that had several tickets in them and took one out finding that Tomoki was right. They did have an expiration date and that date was today.

"I guess your right Tomo-chan. They're good until today so we have to leave soon if we want to use them."

"Then it's settled. We're going to the beach with, or without Naruto. So let's get going,"

"Okay, but let's stop and look at some swimsuits first."

"Don't you have some already? Why do you get more?"

"I-It's because I want to. That's why?"

The truth was she didn't want to tell Tomoki that she needed to buy a new pair because she couldn't fit in her old one thanks to her breast getting bigger.

"Fine. we'll go so you can look at some new swimsuits," Tomoki replied with a sigh as Sohara giggled.

'Now I'll be able to spend some time alone with Tomo-chan. Wait… he'll probably bring Ikaros with him too but that'll be okay. It will be only one other person so I'll still be able to spend time with him, right?'

She thought that before the two started to walk off but just as they did, they heard the man who ran the game Sohara just played ring his bell say exactly what he said to her. When they turn to look, they saw both Sugata and Mikako standing there with holding to the same envelope Sohara had in their hands while looking at the two.

xxxxxx

The train ride was a silent as ever with Sohara, Sugata, and Mikako sitting on one side with Tomoki and Ikaros siting on the other. However, Sohara wore an upset look on her face and puffed her cheeks out while resting her chin on her right hand as she stared out the window.

As Tomoki stuffed, his face with some of the rice balls Sohara brought with her everyone sat in silence. It wasn't until Mikako broke it by speaking up.

"Are you planning to pout the entire way there, Sohara dear?"

"I'm not pouting," Sohara huffed not looking at her.

"If you say so but if you stay like that any longer. Your face might stay like that," Mikako added getting Sohara to look at her wondering if she was serious. "Anyways, where's that handsome angel of yours. I was sure you would've brought him along so you could see him with his shirt off."

Sohara just blushed at her comment before she looked away and spoke, "I-I would've but he wasn't home when I returned. Therefore, I couldn't ask him."

"That's too bad but something tells me you already seen him without one."

Sohara's blush deepened as she continued to stare out the window.

"So If Naruto wasn't at your house when you returned. Then where is he," Sugata asked getting Sohara's attention.

"I don't know? He was gone before I woke up and left a note saying he had somewhere important to go and would be back sometime later today."

'I wonder what was so important that Naruto would leave so suddenly," Sugata though before turning his attention towards Ikaros. "Also, I wanted to ask you something Ikaros," he added getting the said angeloid's attention. "What happen to the wings you had?"

"My wings," she repeated then took off the sweater she wore showing him her wings had shrunk getting the straps from her shirt to fall down her arms. "I'm able to change them however I want but can only shrink them to this size. It's also quite restraining."

"Okay we get it," Tomoki spoke then getting Ikaros to put her sweater back on before the rest of her shirt could fall down. "We'll understand if you just explain it. So don't go taking your clothes off like that," he added. 'If she were to do that especially in front of me and Naruto were to find out. Who knows what he'd do to me.'

While Tomoki continued to get Ikaros to put her sweater back on Sohara looked out the window with the same look from earlier prompting Sugata to speak.

"My apologies miss Mitsuki."

"For what," she huffed not bothering to look at him.

"My apologies…."

It was all he said as he fell silent, as did the rest of the group for the reminder of the ride.

xxxxxx

Once the train finally made it to its destination everyone aboard got off and walked out the station. The group then made their way towards the beach resort where their one-day vacation was waiting for them. As they arrived, Sohara and the other two girls made their way to the changing area to change into their swimsuits. While Tomoki took off his shorts as he wore his trunks underneath his clothes.

When the girls finished changing, they regrouped with the two boys finding Tomoki had already changed while Sugata stayed in his school uniform. Sohara asked why he didn't change but all he told her was that he didn't plan to go swimming and that he didn't have a pair of swimming trunks. She found it weird that he would come to the beach without a pair of swimming trunks let alone in a school uniform.

She could care less if he didn't have a pair long as he didn't bother her time with Tomoki.

With everything, all set and ready to go the group made their way towards the beach with their minds set on having a great time. When they arrived at their destination, they were surprised to see just how many people had decided to head to the beach as the whole place was packed. With people, who were running around, playing in the ocean, or lying on the beach trying to get a tan.

As they eyed the beach filled with who knows how many people their gaze fell on a small group of people surrounding something or someone prompting them to see what the commotion was. Once they were close, enough they could hear the group talking to someone with that someone answering everything the group asked. When they heard that person talk, they found their voice to be oddly familiar and when the next person spoke, they immediately knew who it was.

"Hey mister is that wing real," a small boy asked.

"Yes It's real. So could you quiet asking me that," Naruto replied. 'Man it's like this no matter what beach I go too. Hope fully this is the right one this time.'

Trying to ignore the mob of people who continued to bombard him with questions, he began to look for something.

"Are you angel or something?"

"Can you tell me why your wing is black?"

"Is it alright if I touch your wing?"

"Can you fly with one wing?"

"Is it alright if I have one of your feathers?"

As they continued to ask him question after question, one of Naruto's eyebrows started to twitch before he finally snapped and yelled at the crowd around him.

"Oh my god do you people ever shut up! Yes, I'm angel! No I will not telling you why my wing is black! I guess you can touch it! Yes I can fly with only one wing and no you cannot have one of my feathers!"

The crowd of people jumped when they heard him shout while answering their questions causing some of them to back away from him. There was also a small group of girls touching his wings with their hands finding it soft similar to a birds wing and when he wasn't looking. Someone plucked a feather off his wing getting him to hiss in pain and see a small boy running away with black feather in his hand. Before he could teach that boy a lesson, someone spoke up getting his attention.

"Naru-chan? What are you doing here?"

Upon hearing, a voice that sounded like Sohara's he turned to see it was the said girl standing off to the side with Tomoki, Ikaros Sugata and Mikako right beside her.

"Oh, hey guys I was just looking for something very important." He then started to look around until his eyes spotted what they were looking for. "I was looking for that," he added getting the group to look where he was pointing.

What they saw was a stage that was set up on the beach with a sigh that said "More Sweat More Excitement: Curry Eating Competition" prompting everyone to sweat drop. Everyone but Sugata who just raised an eyebrow instead then walked off without anybody noticing.

"Th-This is the reason you left so early today. Just so you can stuff your face with food!"

"It may not be important to you but it is to me. Besides, it took me all morning to find it. I went to ten different beaches to I finally found it but anyways…," he said looking back at the group eyeing Sohara and Ikaros's swimsuits.

Sohara was wearing a green one piece that showed off her huge assets that almost seemed like they were going to pop right out. Her two straps went over her shoulders and connected to a small metal ring that was located on her middle back. The left and right side of her swimsuit did the same creating an opening that showed off her lower back.

Unlike Sohara, Ikaros wore a black two-piece bikini that showed off her body as well along with wearing a blue hooded sweater that he figured hid her wings.

"A one piece Sohara. I figured you would wear a two-piece like Ikaros but now that I look at you. You seem to look quite good in one and Ikaros I never seen you in a bikini and I have to say. You look good in one," he told the two getting Sohara to blush while Ikaros nodded and thanked him.

Mikako however felt like left out and spoke up.

"What about me?"

Naruto look at her and smiled, "You look good in one as well."

"Thank you for noticing and I have to say. You look… hot without shirt," she added as she eyed Naruto's toned body who wore only an orange pair of swimming trunks with flames liking at the bottom. 'I might have to stop chasing Sugata and start going after him. Or I could just go after both of them.' A mischief smile suddenly on her face but luckily, Naruto, or anybody else, didn't notice it.

As they talked, Naruto suddenly noticed one of them was missing and prompted him to ask.

"Why did Sugata go?"

Soon as he asked, everyone else noticed that Sugata was missing but it wasn't until Mikako told the group where he was.

"He's over at the curry eating competition waiting for it to start."

Everyone then looked and saw she was right getting Naruto to smirk.

"So he thinks he can beat me at an all you can eat competition, huh. Well he better have a stomach like a black hole if he wants even a slightest chance at besting me."

"Sugata is known to eat his fair share of food so I think he can give you a run for you money. That is if you can keep up with him," Mikako said getting Naruto's smirk to increase then shiver with excitement.

"I'm getting excited just thinking about it!" he then turned to Sohara and the others and said, "Well you guys have fun. I got a competition to win."

With that, Naruto walked off leaving them to do whatever it was they were planning to do.

As they watched him leave, Sohara turned towards Tomoki and said, "Since Naru-chan is not going to join us do you want to go out on a boat with me."

"Sure why not," he replied getting her to smile.

Before she could take off Mikako stopped her.

"Before you leave I just wanted to let you know that some of my men are setting up a cabana for us. So if you get tired you can rest there," she said pointing towards two men in suits setting up a cabana like the one she said. "Now, if you would excuse me. I want to see which of the two men I have my eye's one will win that little eating competition."

Mikako then walked away leaving both Tomoki and Sohara who was too excited to go out to on the water with Tomoki to catch that last part.

"Then I'll be going to get that boat for us," Sohara said.

"Okay. Ikaros and I will be waiting here for you to get back."

Tomoki then watch Sohara leave before turning towards Ikaros only to see she was nowhere to in sight. When he continued to search, he saw the hooded sweater that he let her borrowed floating out in the water. Thinking she might've drowned he hurried of towards the spot his sweater was floating and once he was there he put his head in the water. To see Ikaros who was not only fine but also sitting on the ocean floor with two sea cucumbers struggling to get out of her hand.

He then dove underwater to see her pick up a crab as she stood up and started too walked away. As he dove deeper, he found it a harder to hold his breath and before he knew it. He opened his mouth form the lack of air and floated towards the surface if it were for Ikaros's sensor that told her he was in trouble. She would have never noticed him and took off after him and taking him to shore.

When Tomoki coughed up about a gallons worth of seawater he jumped to his feet and looked at Ikaros.

"What the hells a matter with you! Can't you act a little more human and swim like the rest of us. Normal people don't go diving down to the ocean floor and start walking on it!"

"But master. When my wings absorb water they start to get heavy and I begin to sink." To emphasize her point she walked out in two the water to show him that what she said was true and started to sink. "Besides that we angeloids were built to withstand pressure depth of 3000 meters and can last 720 hours of constant movement. So a shallow pool such as this serves no problem what-so-ever," she added but Tomoki didn't catch that last part as he was thinking of what to do with her.

"Alright you leave me no choice but to teach you how to swim," he proclaimed. 'If I can't teach her that she'll draw unwanted attention but does it matter. Almost the whole beach seen Naruto with his wing and I heard him tell them that he was an angel. Besides everyone at that competition will see him too but I rather be safe than sorry.'

With that, Tomoki took hold of Ikaros's hands and took her out to sea then started to teach her how to swim.

xxxxxx

Meanwhile at the curry eating competition Sugata and Naruto were neck and neck just finishing their fiftieth plate of curry that was the size of tires. Everyone else who started with them had already quit, passed out or their stomach exploded from too much food. However, these two stayed strong and continued eating at a rapid pace as if neither one has ever eaten in years getting the crowed to go wild.

"Well ladies and gentlemen! These are your two final contestants," the announcer voiced getting the crowd to cheer. "On the left is a glasses and tie wearing youth who came out of nowhere and to the right. Is a blond haired man that appears to have a wing and from a word form eyewitnesses. He's apparently an angel who also showed up from out of nowhere. He along with the white haired boy has taken this competition by storm."

The announcer continued to speak as both Naruto and Sugata continued to finish plate after plate of curry with no sigh of stopping.

Amongst the huge crowd of people was a purple hair girl in the front row yelling at the two.

"Come on you two I know you can eat more than that. I have a million yen betting on that you two can eat more than 50 plates. therefore, you two better eat faster or else I might have to do something drastic."

The two could only sweat drop at what Mikako was telling them since their mouths were full of food but Naruto caught something off in the distance.

What he saw was Tomoki trying to teach Ikaros how to swim with Sohara of to the side watching them and then her getting on the boat she was dragging and paddled out to sea. He could only wondered what was going on but when he noticed Sugata finished his plate he put all his focus on the competition and ate faster to catch up with the white haired boy.

**XXX With Sohara XXX**

Soon as Sohara returned with the rental boat, she retrieved so she and Tomoki could go out at sea together only to find him trying to teach Ikaros how to swim. She tried getting his attention but ignored her getting her to look a bit sad before walking off dragging the raft-like boat with her before she took it into the water and got in. Then started paddling out to sea all the while mumbling how Tomoki could be such a jerk and how she got the boat for the two of them.

After she was a ways from shore, she let the oars go and brought her legs close to her body then wrapped her arms around and stared at the raft's floor.

"Tomo-chan you're such an idiot. I don't know how to swim either…."

Just then, a memory of her and Tomoki when they were kids at the beach appeared in her mind. It was about how Tomoki tried to teach her how to swim but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't learn.

'He probably has already forgotten about that.'

With her thoughts, drowning out what was happening around her, she never notice the sun was starting to set nor that the waves were pushing further out to sea and that one of them knocked off one of her oars. When she finally did realize, she started to panic and quickly reached for the oar only for her to fall in the water and with her not knowing how to swim she soon began to sink.

xxxxxx

With Tomoki failing miserably to teach Ikaros how to swim, he finally gave up on her and headed back to shore with her following right behind him. That's when he noticed Sohara was missing and when he tried looking for her, he saw her out at sea in a rental boat trying to grab what looked like an oar. Then suddenly fall in the water as the boat went top side causing him to panic.

"Sohara!"

Tomoki then ran into the water and started swimming towards the boat Sohara was in but found himself getting tired rather quickly and figure it was from trying to diving down to get Ikaros and teaching her how to swim. Before he knew it, he started slowing down but then suddenly something lifted in the air and when he looked up, he saw Ikaros carrying him towards the boat. For once, he was glad she had wings because now he would be able to save Sohara.

Once he was able to flip the boat, back over he had Ikaros place him on it and quickly shot his hand in the water hoping he wasn't too late to save her.

xxxxxx

Once Sohara fell in the water, she tried her hardest to stay afloat but found it was futile since she didn't know how to swim and began to sink. She could swear she heard what sounded like Tomoki yelling her name before she went under and all she could see was the wavy surface and the top part of the raft. As she continued to sink deeper underwater she saw the boat suddenly flip over then what looked like a hand shoot into the water trying to reach for her.

Soon as she saw it, she tried reaching for the hand only for it to nip at her fingertips.

Thinking it was all over now she saw someone dive into the water. She figured it would be Tomoki but to her surprise, it was Naruto. Who used his wing to push him further down after her and once he reached her he brought her close and placed his lips on her getting a shocked look to appear on her face then blew into her mouth. That's when she realized he was giving her air to breathe as he started to swim back towards the surface.

When Naruto resurfaced, he immediately placed Sohara on top of the raft telling Tomoki to grab her, which he did, before he suddenly sank underwater.

Sohara, who just turned around soon as Naruto sank, eyes widen before she reached her hand in the water trying to grab hold of him. Only to come up empty-handed and almost fell in again if it weren't for Tomoki.

"Sohara are you crazy! He just saved you and you're trying to fall back in."

"But Naruto needs our help or else he might drown!"

"Don't be an idiot! He wouldn't dive in after you if he didn't know how to swim. So there's no way that he would drown, I think," he replied whispering that last part. 'I'm not positive myself that he knows how to swim. Not after seeing him go back under once he rescued Sohara but if he didn't know how to swim why take the risk.' That's when it dawned on him before he spoke, "It's his wing?"

Sohara just looked at him before speaking, "What do you mean his wing?"

"It's just a theory but if he's wing is anything like Ikaros's? Then once it absorbs water it will cause him to sink towards the ocean floor."

"But Naruto's an angel not an angeloid. Therefore his wing it's the same as Ikaros, right?"

"It's only a theory. So I'm not sure if I'm right?"

The two then looked back at the water's surface where they could see a bunch of bubbles appear getting them to fear the worst for Naruto.

Soon as Naruto was able to get Sohara up on the raft, he felt as if something was pulling him under and before he knew it, he already started sinking. Not long after that, he saw a hand shoot in the water but knew it would be useless to grab hold as he was sinking at a rapid pace. Even if he grabbed hold of whoever's hand it belong to all he would be doing was taking them under along with him.

Therefore, he just let himself sink while trying to figure out why he was sinking and how he would save himself before it was too late.

'Damn it! Why does my wing feel as if it weighted a ton? Don't tell me my wing absorbs water but that's impossible. Angel wings don't absorb water only angeloids wings do.'

As he continued to think of why his wing was causing him to sink, he could feel his lungs starting to cause him pain from the lack of oxygen.

'Damn! I'm low on air. I gave most of it to Sohara so she would be able to breath when I took to the raft and wasn't able to inhale when I resurface.'

It wasn't long before he opened his mouth on impulse in order to gasp for air releasing the rest of the oxygen in his lungs before seawater started to rush in his mouth causing him to close it.

'I wish I finished that infinite breathe jutsu I was working on when I was younger. Cause it would really help right about now.' His vision was starting to blur telling him he was running out of time, 'I better think of something before I drown.'

He then remembered a jutsu that a shark looking man once used and remembered making a jutsu just like it. Therefore, he quickly made the hand sighs need for the jutsu then place his hand out in front of him.

'Water style: Living Shark technique!'

Pumping chakra into, and out of his hand causing the chakra that seeped out to start forming a giant shark made completely of seawater along with his chakra. He then quickly grabbed hold of the water shark's dorsal fin before it took off towards the water's surface where it shot out sending him flying in the air before turning back in to water. Soon as he was in the air, his hand flashed through some more hand sighs and a gust of wind blew around him drying his wing. After taking flight, he looked and saw Tomoki paddle the boat back towards the shore then flew there to wait for them.

As Tomoki paddled closer towards shore he could feel Naruto's gaze on him as did Sohara and knew they both were about to get lectured about something. Once they were both close enough to shore, they got out the raft and started to drag it. When they were sure, it was far away from the tide's reach they let go. That's when Sohara noticed Naruto walk past her towards Tomoki and deck him in the face causing him to fall back.

"Ow, what the hell was that for," Tomoki yelled rubbing his now sore cheek.

"Are you fucking stupid or what? Why the hell did you let Sohara go out to sea by herself knowing she didn't know how to swim, huh?"

"Well… because I didn't know she took off."

"And why was that?"

"Be… because I was teaching Ikaros how to swim."

"How did that work out for you?"

"She couldn't learn no matter how hard I tried."

"And you know why? It's because angeloids can't swim thanks to their wings absorbed water. That's why we designed them to withstand so much pressure when they're underwater. Even if they could swim it wouldn't matter because they would still sink." Naruto then looked at Sohara and spoke causing her to jump, "And you. What were you thinking! Going out to sea knowing damn well you didn't know how to swim?"

"It… it was because I was upset and wasn't thinking about what I was doing."

"Now tell me what would've happen if Tomoki or I didn't reach you in time."

"I… I would've…," she couldn't finish her sentence as she knew the answer but was too afraid to say it.

However, Naruto wasn't and finished it for her.

"You would've drowned."

Hearing him say it was worst then if she said it herself. As it got her to realize how close to death's door she really was and it made tears form in her eyes but before she could cry, Naruto spoke up.

"But I'm glad that you didn't. So promise me that you won't do anything stupid like that again."

She could hear just how worried he was that she almost drowned and wiped the tears in her eyes before nodding her head. Thinking that he finished lecturing them she looked at Naruto only for him to turn away from her and point at Sugata who had something in his right hand while eating a corn on the cob.

"And you. I want a goddamn rematch because there's no way in hell, I should've lost to a kid. Especially in an all you can eat competition."

Tomoki and Sohara just sweat dropped as they watched Naruto switch from lecturing them to demanding Sugata to a rematch. Mikako on the other hand, who was standing next to Sugata at the time, had a mischief smile appear on her face before turning towards her longtime friend.

"Well Sugata what do you say. Are you up for another challenge?"

Sugata just looked at her then back at Naruto before he spoke, "If he insists however, I chose what we eat."

Naruto just smirk glad he was able to get the rematch he wanted and said, "All fine by me."

"Good then. I'll have my men prepare a stage for the two of you and get the food ready. So why don't you two rest at the lodge Sugata won for taking first at the curry eating contest," Mikako spoke getting nods from the two of them.

Naruto and Sugata spared on last glace at each other before walking away leaving Mikako and the others.

"Uh, prez. Why are you willing to help them out," Sohara asked, as the mischief look never left Mikako's face.

"Because I can make a fortune on those two by opening a betting stand before the competition starts," Mikako replied getting Sohara to sweat drop. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have a competition to set up."

As Mikako left, Tomoki noticed Ikaros was missing.

"Hey Sohara. Did you see where Ikaros went?"

When he asked her that she noticed she was gone too and started to look for her that's when they noticed a blue hooded sweater floating in the water.

"Damn it! she didn't again," Tomoki yelled before making his way out into the ocean to retrieve a sunken angeloid.

**XXX At The New Eating Competition XXX**

Just as Mikako said, her men built a new stage that had two tables with Sugata sitting in the left one and Naruto sitting behind the right one. Above the stage was a giant flat screen TV mounted on some poles that had lights attached to them under it there was a sigh with a red cloth covering it so no one would know what kind of eating contest it was besides Mikako and Sugata.

Out in front of the stage was a huge crowd of people. Most of them were people from the curry eating competition held earlier that day as for the rest they were all from Sorami.

Both Tomoki and Sohara were dumbfound by how many people showed up to see such an event but figured they were mostly here because they were betted on who would win.

Sohara was about to go join that said group but Tomoki stopped her when he spoke.

"Hey Sohara. Isn't that your mother?"

When she looked at the woman Tomoki was pointing to she saw her mother standing in the front row but before she could go ask why she was here, she heard her mother's voice.

"Naruto, You better win! I have 1000 yen on you so you better not let me down. Otherwise you can find yourself a new place to stay."

Sohara just sweat dropped and looked at the said blond angle seeing him scratch the back of his head sheepishly not knowing what to reply to her mother. Sighing as she shook her head, she made her way towards where her mother was standing.

When she reached her she said, "Mother. What are you doing here?"

Her mother then looked at her seeing she was wearing a greenish sundress and smirked.

"Oh Sohara. So you came to cheer on your future husband," her mother said getting her to blush.

"Fu-Future husband! What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that. I know how you look at him when you think nobodies looking. Besides I hear you moan is name when you're sleeping so I know you like him."

Sohara could only open her mouth flabbergasted by what her mother just said and in front of Tomoki too.

"Wow Sohara. I didn't know you like Naruto like that. Well I'm rooting for you," Tomoki spoke getting her to look at him.

"Sh-shut up Tomo-chan! I don't like Naru-chan like that," she proclaimed. 'At least I don't think I do,' she thought as her mother just watched her with a keen eye then smirked when a blush appeared on her daughters face.

"Anyway it's gonna start soon so you should still cheer for him. Since it was thanks to his kindness that we're here to begin with."

When her mother said that she understood what she meant but still couldn't get the idea of her liking Naruto out of her head while Tomoki looked at the two.

He wondered what Sohara's mother meant by it was thanks to Naruto's kindness that they we're able to be here but before he could ask them. He, along with the huge crowd of people, heard the announcer speak, which also looked like his and Sohara's math teacher.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Today we have yet another contest that our two contestants will be participating in another eating competition. To my left we have Eishiro Sugata, a young student who goes to a Sorami high and is the winner in the curry eating competition held earlier today. To my right we have a man who goes by the name of Uzumaki Naruto, not much is known about him other than he is a proclaim angel and is the runner up in the curry competition that Mr. Eishiro won. So please give it…."

Before the announcer could finish Mikako walked on staged and whispered something in his ear.

"It appears that the information we received from our inside sources says that Mr. Uzumaki apparently lives with a young girl by the name of Mitsuki Sohara along with her mother."

Soon as the announcer said that a huge blush appeared on Sohara's face as the people from Sorami looked her way while her mother elbowed her in the arm.

"Now everybody knows. You're going to be the talk of the town," her mother said but Sohara was too embarrassed to reply.

"Now before we get this competition started here are a few words from the sponsor of this event, Miss Satsukitane Mikako."

The crowd then cheered as the announcer handed the microphone over to Mikako.

"Thank you, Mr. Takehara. Now I know everyone is anxious to get this little competition started but before we do. I think you all should know what kind of eating competition this is going to be. So if you would please uncover the sign."

Just as Mikako ordered the red cloth below the large TV screen, that showed an up-close view of the stage, fell revealing a sign that said "A Non-Stop Ramen Eating Competition."

Naruto just looked at the sign then at Sugata who was just sitting there as the huge crowd started to cheer louder than before.

"Are you sure about this Sugata," Naruto asked the boy.

"Something you don't know is that ramen happens to be one of my favorite foods and once I start eating it. I have to force myself to stop so I don't over eat," Sugata replied getting Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

"Really now. that's too bad?"

It was Sugata's turn to raise an eyebrow as he look at Naruto and said, "Why's that?"

"Well it's because ramen is my favorite food and when I started eating I don't stop until I'm full or I run out of money. Whichever comes first but since this is and all you can eat ramen competition. You better have a golden stomach; otherwise, you just might die of too much food."

Sugata started to worry when he saw the smirk Naruto gave him, as he knew the blond angel wouldn't lie about anything when it came to food. However, he was confident in his own ability and was sure he could keep up with him as he sat there waiting for the competition to begin.

"Now are our contestants ready," Mikako asked.

Just then two of Mikako's servants brought out two huge bowls of ramen one for each of them and placed it in front of 'em.

After getting nods form the two she yelled, "Then begin!"

Soon as Mikako gave, the word both Naruto and Sugata started to devour their first bowl of ramen and in the matter of seconds, they were already moving to their next bowl. The crowed just watched in awe as they witnessed the two down bowl after bowl as if they were inhaling the ramen instead of eating it. Before anyone knew it, the two were already on their twentieth bowl still neck and neck. The crowd didn't know which of the two were in the lead until Naruto place down his bowl down just a few seconds before Sugata getting the people who were betting on his to cheer.

"Come on angel man!"

"You can do it one wing angel!"

"Were rooting for you one wing angel!"

"Naruto you better not let up or you can call the couch you call a bed goodbye!"

The people cheering for Naruto weren't sure if it was that last shout or the blond angel himself that got him going because he suddenly quickened his pace. Downing an entire bowl he started putting himself a bowl ahead of Sugata causing the white haired boy to quicken his pace as well. It took all of what Sugata had in him to try and keep up with Naruto's unbelievable pace of eat ramen and had to wonder if this was Naruto's regular speed. As the blond angel didn't go at this sort of pace in the curry eating competition.

Whatever it was driving Naruto Sugata had not chance at catching up to him as he continued to move up one bowl ahead of him as time went on. Just as Sugata was about to hit his eightieth bowl Naruto was just finishing his hundredth getting the white haired boy to realize. He was no match for the blond angel and the black hole that he called a stomach. Knowing it was futile to continue Sugata stood up and raised a hand getting the crowd to look at him while Naruto continued eating oblivious to what was going on around him.

"It appears Eishiro Sugata as stopped eating," the announcer spoke as he walked towards him. "Mr. Eishiro why did you stop eating. Does this mean what I think it does?"

"Yes. I come to realize that I'm not match for Naruto and withdrawing from this competition."

His sudden statement got half the crowd to go wide eye as the other half cheered, as they knew they weren't going empty-handed.

However, Naruto still wasn't paying attention as he continued to eat the ramen they placed in front of him but when they stop coming he started to wonder what happen. He was about to ask why but notice the announcer had place the microphone in front of him.

"What the hell's going on?"

"We all want to know how you feel knowing that you won."

"I won? When the hell did that happen and why did they stop severing me my ramen."

The announcer along with the crowd just laughed at Naruto statement but the funny thing was Naruto wasn't joking.

"You won when Mr. Eishiro gave up. Since the winner was already determined, there was no need to continue serving out bowls of ramen. Therefore, I ask again how does it you feel knowing that you won."

"No need to server any more ramen! Now look here. They called this an all you can eat ramen competition and I'm still hungry. Therefore, if I don't see another bowl of ramen in the next few seconds someone is going to pay!"

The announcer along with the crowd sweat dropped and couldn't tell if Naruto was serious or just playing around.

"Well anyway… there you have it. Uzumaki Naruto is the new eating competition winner," the announcer said ignoring Naruto, whose eyebrow started to twitch, causing the crowd to cheer.

As the crowd continued to cheer, Sohara's mother looked over at her daughter who was shaking her head at Naruto's earlier statement.

"You know Sohara the say the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach. So if I were you I get working on learning how to make a ramen dish that'd make him come back dying for more."

Sohara just looked up at her mother before giving her reply, "Why would I need to do that?"

"Are you still trying to deny that you aren't in love with him?" Sohara just looked away from her mother's gaze not sure, if she liked or possibly loved the blond angel as her mother then continued to talk, "Take it from me. I was the same way with your father and kept telling myself it was a feeling I had for another boy I liked. It wasn't until later that I realized I was in love with father and it wasn't long after we got out of high school that we get married."

Even after what her mother said, Sohara was still unsure if the feeling she harbored were towards Tomoki or Naruto but if what her mother said, were true. That she did have those kinds of feeling for Naruto how could she make sure that they were.

"But how did you know it was dad that you were in love with?"

"Tell you the truth. I can't really say. It sort of just happened and I never once regretted it." She then placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders, "But if he did appear in your dream like you said. Then he's destined to be with you."

She then turned around so her back was facing her daughter and said one last thing before she left.

"Now I have some winnings to collect thanks to my future son-in-law. To think he won me 100,000 yen (about $1276.49) in less than a hours."

Sohara didn't hear the son-in-law comment as she looked form her mother to the blond angel. Whom she only met a few weeks ago and watched as he grabbed her math teacher by his shirt and start shaking him. She then watched as Mikako walked up to Naruto saying something to get him to let go of her teacher. She wondered what it was she said to get him to let go but whatever it was put a smirk on his face as he followed Mikako off stage.

She was going to find out what Mikako said to him but Tomoki stopped her before she could.

"Hey Sohara. Sugata gave us some tickets to the seaside inn nearby and I was thinking. We could stay there for the night and spend an extra day at the beach. What do you say?"

"Sure, sounds good," she quickly replied as she tried to find where Naruto and Mikako went but couldn't find them anywhere.

"Great just let me find Ikaros first."

Tomoki then started to look around only to find that Ikaros was nowhere and sight. He then turned towards the ocean to see his sweater once again floating in the water getting his eyebrow to twitch before marching off towards the ocean.

**XXX At The Sea Lodge XXX**

After Sohara said goodbye to her mother who counted every yen she won both her and Tomoki along with Ikaros made their way towards the seaside inn. As they made their way there, she could only wonder what Naruto was up to with Mikako and hope it wasn't anything more than just talking. When they reached the inn then walked in and gave the receptionist their tickets then made their way towards their respected rooms. However, Sohara heard a familiar voice asking for more ramen and went to investigate only to find Naruto sitting in the dining room of the inn.

He was finishing what looked like his twentieth bowl of ramen, as there was a stack of bowls next to him. When he noticed her standing there, he swallowed the food in his mouth and spoke.

"Sohara what are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing but it looks like you were right about still being hungry."

"Yeah! Mikako said if I stop threating the announcer she'd treat me to all the ramen I can eat here," he replied getting her to sigh in relief.

'So that's what she asked him. I thought it was something else judging by that smirk on his face," she thought then realized what she said. 'Wait? Why do I care what Mikako said to him. Am I getting jealous when he talks to other girls? Maybe mom was right and I do like him.'

As her thoughts continued to bubble in her head she never heard the blond man in front of her ask her something until she finally realized he was talking.

"Sohara are you listening to me," Naruto said getting Sohara's attention. "I was asking you. Why are you here?"

"Oh, it's because Sugata gave Tomoki and me a couple of tickets that he won from the curry eating competition."

"Well wasn't that nice of him. Even though they should be my tickets if it wasn't for what happened."

She knew what he meant and caused a sad face to appear on her face, "I'm sorry. It was my fault that you had to leave that competition."

Naruto sighed realizing what he said and placed his bowl down before speaking, "It doesn't matter long as I know that you're safe. I could care less about winning some contest."

Sohara smiled as he said that then watched him finish the rest of his ramen before he stood up.

"How about we go for a little walk."

After he got a nod from her, the two of them left the inn.

xxxxxx

Soon after Tomoki gave his ticket to the receptionist, he made his way towards his room but not before telling Ikaros to stay in the room where she and Sohara would be staying. When he arrived in his room, he saw Sugata who was already a sleep in the futon next to his. He wondered why he was in the same room as him but didn't care at the moment cause he was to tire and made his way to his futon where he passed out.

As he was having, one of the most wonderful dreams where he had every porn mag you could imagine but someone suddenly awoken. When he opened his eyes, he saw a blue haired angel woman who always appears in his dreams every so often in the same vast grassy land with a bright blue sky.

"How is the angel," the woman asked getting Tomoki to sit up.

"How should I put this… she's a real pain in my ass but despite all of that? It's been quite fun having her around. She doesn't seem that bad of a person, or angeloid, but I can do without that asshole of a friend you yours."

"I didn't send her to you so you could have fun," she told him ignoring the rude comment he called Naruto. "Remembered the sky captured her."

"I've been meaning to ask you. What does that even mean?"

"What does that mean, Daedalus," a voice spoke getting the two to see Naruto standing not far-off from them.

"Naruto," both of them exclaimed as the blond angel walked towards them.

"I mean is it even possible for the sky to capture someone," Naruto asked.

"That's what I want to know," Tomoki added.

"Naruto? H-How is it possible you entered Tomoki's dream," the now known Daedalus asked.

The only way she was able to enter his dream is using a machine that was able to transmit her in them but Naruto didn't have such a machine. She was certain he could make one himself but it would take him years to build one. So how was it that he was able to enter Tomoki's dream.

"Come on Daedalus-chan. Have you all ready for gotten I was once the ruler of Synapse. Entering one's mind is easy for a ruler," Naruto said. 'That is if they're an angel or have angel blood pumping through their veins however, Tomoki is neither an angel or has angel blood. So why is it that not only me but Daedalus is able to enter his dreams.'

As he thought that Daedalus hid her blush form when Naruto added the chan suffix but soon it changed from her blushing face to a sad one.

"Yeah, you were one? Until you committed a taboo."

That statement got Naruto's smile to disappear and looked at Daedalus with a sad expression on his face.

"Your right. I did commit a taboo and is the reason why Ikaros is the way she is now and probably one of the reasons you sent her to Tomoki but I also think you made the right choice to. At first, I thought you were just desperate to send her away from Synapse but after I learned what Tomoki was like. I saw what you might have seen in him. Therefore, you shouldn't rush things and let them be as they are now. If anything happens, I'll be there to stop things so you don't have to worry about this sky thing capturing Ikaros. I'll always be here to protect her, no matter what happens. You can count on that."

"You loved her didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. Along with the other angeloids."

Daedalus could hear nothing but the truth come out from Naruto's mouth and was somewhat sad because she wished he loved her the same as he did for the angeloids they created but compared to her. The angeloids were far better than she ever would be in every way possible and Naruto must have seen that. However, what she heard him say next changed her mind entirely.

"Just as much as I loved you, Ao-chan."

(A/N: Ao is the Japanese for blue.)

Hearing him call her by the nickname he gave to her the first day they met was enough proof for her that he still loved her as she ran up to him and burrowed her face into his bare chest as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I thought you never loved me the way you did with Ikaros and the others. I always believed that I was never good enough for you."

"How could you say that? I always loved you and I always will. The only thing I ever regretted was never proposing to you."

When he said that Daedalus looked up at him with a shock look on her face.

"Wha-What did you say?"

"I said I always regretted never asking you to marry me but I wonder if you would still say yes. Even after the thing between Ikaros and me."

"Of course I would still say yes, you idiot. Have you forgotten already? Synapse is a polygamy society. Therefore, whatever happened between you and Ikaros or any of the other angeloids? Wouldn't matter to me because I know you loved them with all your heart."

"That's good to know but I wish we had more time to talk."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it appears Tomoki is waking up."

Not sure what he was talking about Daedalus backed away from Naruto to see he legs slowly fading away then looked at Tomoki who was also fading away. When sh looked back at Naruto, she saw most of his lower body was already faded and all that remained was his upper chest.

"When this whole sky thing is settled I plan to ask you to marry me."

"And I'll be waiting. Also, try not to tease Sohara so much. She might just end up as one of your wife's one day."

"Why would you say that?"

"You'll see, Sakana-kun."

(A/N: Sakana is Japanese for fish. I thought it sounded better than saying fish-kun.)

"Hey…!"

That was all Naruto was able to say before his body completely faded away leaving Daedalus to her lonesome.

"I just hope Naruto is able to stop whatever Tenshi is planning?"

With that said, she too left Tomoki's mind secretly hoping Naruto wasn't joking about marring her.

**XXX With Tomoki XXX**

When Tomoki awoke from a crazy dream that he could swear he saw Naruto in he opened his eyes to see Ikaros staring right at him. It wasn't unusual for him to see her in his room when he woke up but he figured she would still be sleeping at a time like that since it was barely three in the morning.

After Ikaros moved away and sat on her legs, Tomoki sat up.

"What are you doing?"

"I was watching you sleep, master."

"Watching me sleep. Why the hell would you do that?"

"Because I always watch master sleep."

"Shouldn't you be sleeping with Sohara?"

"Miss Sohara isn't in her room."

"What do you mean she's not in her room? Ah, who cares? Just hurry back to your room so you can go to sleep," Tomoki said as he stood up and started to push Ikaros towards the door.

As he did Ikaros looked over her shoulder and asked him something that caused him to stop dead in his tracks.

"Just what kind of thing is 'sleep', master?"

"Wha-What?"

That was all Tomoki could say. No one has ever asked him that kind of question before and since he couldn't come up with an answer Ikaros continued to talk.

"We angeloid were never programmed with the function to sleep. So I don't know what it feels like to sleep or dream."

Tomoki didn't know what to say to that but wondered what she did every night when he went to sleep and prompted him to ask.

"Then what do you do every night when I fall asleep?"

"I'm always by your side until you wake up, master. Always…"

There was an awkward silence as the two stood there. Tomoki looked at the time seeing at it was a little past three and turned to Ikaros.

"Well, I'm up now and since there's nobody out at a time like this. Why don't we go for a walk and give your wings a stretch. It has to be very uncomfortable for you to keep your wings like that all day. So what do you say?"

Ikaros just nodded then followed Tomoki outside where she took off her sweater and unleashed her wings from their imprisonment. Then flew out over the water while Tomoki walked along the shore where he saw a man who looked like he was carrying someone.

As he got closer, he saw that that man was Naruto and the person he was carrying was Sohara. He wondered why he was carrying her and remembered what Sohara mother said about her like Naruto. When he was about arm's length form Naruto Tomoki spoke.

"So what are you doing out here and with Sohara too."

Naruto just looked at Tomoki with a smirk before saying, "Nothing your perverted mind's thinking. All we did was go out for a walk and watched the night sky. Then dosed off."

"I guess I can believe that but there also something to ask you."

"And that is?"

"If what you said before was true and you created Ikaros. Why didn't you give her or any of the other angeloids the function to sleep?"

"So Ikaros told you that, huh."

He received a nod from Tomoki then looked out at the sea seeing Ikaros float above the water making her seem as if she were walking on it before answering Tomoki's question.

"She may not remember it because of the blocks they placed on her but angeloid were and probably still capable of sleeping, in a way of speaking."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when we built them. We never thought about them on the same level as use until we actually witness them in action ourselves. After realizing, the only difference between an angeloid and an angel was how you create one. I thought it was only right to give them the ability to sleep and created a capsule like device. That put them in standby mode which was the closest way to getting them to seem like they were sleeping. I know it not much but it was all I could think of at the time however in the end, they all were grateful."

"Well at least it's good to know that they are able to sleep, kind of, but it still sad that they can't have the luxury of dreaming."

"That's where you're wrong," Naruto stated getting Tomoki to look at him weird. "It may surprise you but angeloids do have dreams."

"But how's that possible if they can't really sleep?"

"I can't explain how but when I monitored them while they were in standby mode. I found a that their cores were still transmitting data and when I analyzed that data and put I in a device that could project it as an image. It showed me actually, what the data was saying. Now I won't tell you what it showed since the older models were all the same however the newer ones, like Ikaros, were a lot more graphical if you get what I mean."

Tomoki just nodded his head not understanding most of it but when he heard Naruto say a lot more graphical a perverted grin appeared on his face.

"I gotcha. They were dreaming about sex weren't they?"

Naruto only nodded getting a perverted giggle from Tomoki.

"And since they were in standby mode they never realized that they were capable of dreaming."

"Why didn't you just tell them they were able to?"

"If I did that then they would be asking me what it was they were dreaming of. There was no way I would show them that," Naruto said as a small blush appeared on his face. 'Since they were all dreaming about me doing god knows what to them. Thank god I decide not show it to them or Daedalus.'

Pushing that thought aside Naruto looked at Ikaros who was now looking at them and slowly flew towards them.

"Just remember Tomoki. Daedalus picked you for a reason and that reason alone."

When he heard, Naruto say that name he remembered hearing it before and realized it was in the dream he woke up from earlier. When he turned to ask him about it, he couldn't find Naruto anywhere it was as if he disappeared that's when he heard Ikaros's voice.

"Master is something wrong?"

"No I was just wondering where Naruto went."

"Naruto? But Naruto wasn't here."

"What are you talking about? Of course he was here I was just talking with him."

"But Master. It's only been the two of us out here and my sensors tell me that Naruto is at the inn."

"How is that possible? I was just talking to him."

Ikaros then placed a hand on Tomoki's forehead.

"My indicators tell me that your temperature is normal and all vital sign are normal. Are you sure your fine master."

Tomoki was still trying to figure out how he was talking to Naruto while he supposedly wasn't there. Finding the harder he tried them more of a headache it gave him and gave up. He then grabbed hold of Ikaros's hand and started to walk her back to the inn.

xxxxxx

Sugata was on his laptop typing something before he stopped and looked at his screen that showed all the characteristics of Ikaros he knew so far.

"Pressure resistance depth: 3000 meters, Time able to move constantly during the day: 720 hours. Hmm…strange. Even the world's best submarines can't exceed a pressure depth of 1000-2000 meters. If she's just a pet angeloid then why make her so durable. It's as if she were built like some kind a weapon."

Just then, the door to Sugata's room opened getting the boy to close his laptop and looked to see whom it was and to his surprise, it was Naruto.

"Be careful what you search for because you just might end up hurting yourself and the people around you."

That was all he said before he started closing the door but stopped and said one more thing.

"Oh, I think this belongs to you."

Naruto then tossed a small object over toward Sugata. When it landed next to him, he saw a small microphone that he place on Ikaros soon as they arrived at the beach.

"It's rude to spy on others."

Naruto then left closing the door leaving Sugata to wonder how Naruto even found the microphone since he wasn't there to see him put it on her. Knowing it was futile to try and figure out that man, as he was an enigma.

One thing did bother him and that was why Naruto was so protective of Ikaros and how Sohara could be far above humans when she was a human herself.

Those were the two questions on his mind and he would stop at nothing until he answers.

**XXXXXX**

**A/N: Well there you have it the forth chapter and the conclusion to the first volume of the manga all with my little twist of 'what if Naruto were in this manga.' Sorry there wasn't an omake at the end of this chapter I just couldn't think of anything funny to write and promise to make a longer one in the next time. Now the next chapter might be a combination of both the first and second chapter of the second volume. That happens to be one of my favorite volumes. Since it not only has the panty chapter but also has the first festival, where everyone meets Judas. There's one part in there I've been dying to write with Naruto and Ikaros that I think you would all love that's been in my head the moment I came up with this story. **

**On another note, I might and Mikako to Naruto harem since a review pointed out that Sugata isn't the type of person to have any interest in romance and I have to agree. Therefore, I will probably have her eyes set on Naruto or both as I said in the chapter. whichever I want the point is I'll most likely add her into Naruto's harem. In addition, in case any of you are wondering what Naruto claw gauntlet my look like just Google exactly this beast_claw_ in images. It should be the picture that pops up of what I have in mind for them should pop up. Just imagine them all black if it did not pop up, I will put a link on my profile when I get the chance. **

**I won't be able to do it right away since I can't get internet where I live but luckily I can still update my stories via my phone which have been doing all this time. **

**Now I will get back to reading the To-Love-Ru manga and finally finish it. I also might make a crossover of that with Naruto sometime soon so be on the lookout if you like my stories or just want to check it out. Linkmaster out.**


	5. One's Homework Troubles!

**A/N: Well he is the fifth chapter of my Naruto/Sora no Otoshimono crossover and it surprises me by how many people like this story. Who also, by the way, keep asking me to update it when I take too long to do so? Is it that interesting? It's fun to write it but sometimes I think that the readers, you guys, just read it because you're bored or something. If so thanks for, at least, reading it.**

**Anyways, I want to clear something up that I didn't in my last chapter's author notes and that is about Daedalus and Naruto's appearance. First, yes Daedalus is in Naruto's harem I just forgot to clear that up so you don't have to ask me that and secondly, Naruto's appearance. For some reason most readers imagine Naruto, in my stories that I write, look either like his younger self or the shippuden Naruto. Sometimes it can be my fault for not describing him enough but just in case his appearance is that of an man in his late teens or early twenty's. On the other hand, just imagine what Minato looks like but with whisker marks on his cheeks.**

**Also, for what everyone else clothes looks like in my chapter that I don't make up refer to the manga chapter or anime that the story is about to get an idea. Unless I change it, it will be the same as both the manga and anime.**

**One last thing before I let you read. I noticed in some stories I read on this site that the author dialog for their characters pisses me off. Well not pissed but angry as some will right what they want to character to say, which is what you are, supposed to do, but you also have to think of how that character will say it. You just go ahead and write whatever you want and hope that is works. I'm not sure, if I do the same and if I do please tell me, so I can try to change it. I don't want to be a hypercritic. Well that's all I wanted to say so you can now enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

**One's Homework Troubles, Where Sugata Lives, A Vision of the Past, and A New Friend!**

**XXXXXX**

"Man! This is bull shit!"

"Tomo-chan, quit complaining. We just started."

Both Tomoki and Sohara were currently in Tomoki's living room sitting at his small table doing their homework that was due in two days. Unlike their other assignments, which were a lot easier for them, their math work was always the hardest for some unknown reason. It was either they hated it the subject or the work was too hard, well that was for Sohara's case. Tomoki on the other hand was just an idiot trying to play smart and sometimes it paid off, but not today.

Today, he truly didn't understand how to solve the problem before him and showed it in his earlier comment. Sohara was in the same boat but at least she tried to solve the problem even if she didn't have a clue as to how. As she stared blankly at her homework as if the answer would show itself to her, but to no avail.

The more she would stare at it the more dishearten she became and prompted her to look at her longtime friend/neighbor. To see the same look she had as he looked over his own paper before he spoke.

"I'll say it again. This is bullshit!"

Tomoki then lifted his paper and looked at the other problems they still had to do seeing they only gotten harder causing him to let it go and fall back with a heavy sigh.

"Come on Tomo-chan. I know it looks hard but if try we can do it."

"Are you serious?"

Tomoki then sat back up and grappled his paper for Sohara to look at it.

"We're both on the first problem and you're telling me if we keep on trying. We could figure this crap out on our own."

Sohara just nodded in reply with a smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah right… besides if I can't understand it. There's no way in hell you ever would." Sohara's eyebrow started to twitch at his last statement but before she could say anything he continued to talk, "I mean just look at this problems. There's no way that a normal human could answer these. There's just no way! Damn Mr. Takehara giving us such hard problems then insults us if we can't do it."

After cursing his teacher Tomoki fell onto his back again and saw Ikaros sitting on the floor off to the side playing with some kind of wooden doll. She was taking its head off and placing it back on and continued doing that while ignoring everything around her.

Sohara who understood what Tomoki was saying just sat there looking at her paper trying to see if she could figure it out. As she did, she never noticed Tomoki roll around on the floor who realized he could see under her skirt if he was in the right position. When she finally did, he was already under the table waiting for her to spread her legs prompting her to flip the table over.

"Tomo-chan, what the hell are you doing," she asked clenching her fist waiting for his answer.

"Oh… just trying to calculate the area of the triangle your legs made in the position you were just in. You know by multiplying the base by the height…."

The reply he received from her was a karate chop to the face getting him to roll around on the floor in pain. While he did that Sohara tried to think of what they could do in order to finish their homework. Then it hit her.

"Of course, Sugata-sempai should be able to help us out. He probably understands this so why don't we ask him."

"Why not just ask Naruto," Tomoki replied getting Sohara to raise an eyebrow.

"Why would we ask him for help? Don't you remember he was seal in a tree for 400 years. So there's no way that he would be able to help us solve a math problem like this."

Before Tomoki could reply, he remembered Sohara didn't know that Naruto was the one who created Ikaros. Well as far as he knew anyways but judging on the answer she given him she most likely didn't know.

"Yeah, you're probably right. There's no way Naruto would know especial since he was sealed and all. So why don't we go ask Sugata-sempai if he could help us out."

Sohara saw that Tomoki was acting weird as he told her that but didn't know why but dismissed it as something he usually does and went to pick up her homework. Tomoki did the same as her then told Ikaros that they were leaving soon after that the three then left his house in search of their white haired sempai.

As they made their trip to Sugata residence using their GPS on their phones, since neither of the two knew where Sugata lived, Tomoki asked Sohara something.

"Hey what happen to Naruto? I haven't seen him all day but now that I think about it, I haven't seen him at all this entire month. Not since the day we left the inn at the beach."

When Tomoki asked her about Naruto Sohara's eyebrows furrowed in anger as she recalled what Naruto did the entire time when they came back from the beach.

"If you must know all he did was play some old games he found in our attic."

Tomoki just raised an eyebrow her before saying, "Old games? Like board games or something?"

"I wish they were board games otherwise I wouldn't waste any time and just threw them away."

"So if they weren't board games then what kind of games were they."

Sohara just let out a sigh before giving Tomoki his answer.

"They were my mom's old video game systems. Like her old Nes, Snes, N64, PS1 and 2, etc…."

"I didn't know you guys had any, let alone that many."

"I didn't know either until Naruto was snooping around in our attic. I mean it was fun playing them with him but I eventually got bored of it and stop playing. Naruto, however, didn't and continued playing. He even brought down a few old TVs down form the attic just so he could play several systems at once."

When she mentioned that last part, Tomoki started to wonder how that is even possible. I mean to play several different systems at the same time is impossible right. For one to even attempt to try would need to be good at playing with one hand and be able to look at two different screens at once, which is a feat on its own. The more he tried to figure out how Naruto could the more of a headache he got. Prompting him to ask Sohara how he did.

"How in the world was he able to play several systems at once it's hard enough playing on one system but several at one time. It's just impossible no matter how you look at it."

"I would agree with you but after witnessing it myself. I have to say it's possible, for Naruto that is."

"But how? Is he using some kind of angel magic or is it that chakra thing he has."

"Whatever it was he called it something like shadow clone technique."

"What the heck is a shadow clone?"

"From what he explained, and what I saw, it lets him create physical copies of himself. That he used to play three systems at once and when he finished the games for whichever system he was playing. He'd moved on to the next one."

"How many clones are we talking about? Like two or three."

"Hmm… let's see. There was two clones for the extra TVs we had in the attic and about four more for several handhelds my mother had. A total of six clones, seven if you count him, were all playing different games at the same time."

'Man I have to find a way to get a hold of some of that chakra. The things I could do with several clones of my own,' Tomoki thought as a perverted grin appeared on his face while a small trickle of blood fell from his nose.

Before his mind could think of any other perverted ideas he could do with clones of his very own he realized Sohara still hasn't answered what happen to him. Unless he was still at her house play who knows what prompting him to ask her.

"Then where is he right now."

Sohara just shook her head before answering him.

"Well when he started to play almost every system my mother had. He literally just stayed inside and played none stop almost all month long. I'm not even sure if he slept at all as he was always a wake when I woke up and when I went to bed. When my mother saw what he was doing she just laughed, at first, but when she saw that month's electric bill, she got furious and kicked him out of the house as punishment. I haven't seen him since so I don't know where he's at right now."

"Wow, he actually go you mom pissed. It sucks to be him."

"Yeah…," she replied half-heartedly as she, somewhat, felt sorry for the blond angel.

At first, she was on agreement with her mother for what she did to him but as time passed. She realized just how empty their house was without him and started to miss him. Even her mother started to miss the blond idiot but knew he had to get some kind of punishment for what hid did.

She knew her mother was still made at him for what hid did and wasn't sure, how long it would last and with no idea where he was staying or if he were okay. She couldn't help feeling sorry for him but before she could feel any sorrier for the blond angel. The three of them reached their destination causing both Sohara and Tomoki to sweat drop at the size of Sugata's house while Ikaros slowly chased a butterfly.

"Sugata-sempai lives here in this huge house," Sohara asked dumbfounded.

"It looks more like estate then a house but still…," Tomoki replied too dumbfounded by Sugata's house as well.

The two knew Sugata looked smart but they didn't know he was rich too. Guess you can't judge a book by its cover can you.

Pushing that thought aside Tomoki moved one of his hands to the pager on the wall and pushed the button and waited for someone to answer.

"_**Hello**_," a voice asked of the intercom.

"Huh… yeah, I was wondering if Sug-… I mean Eishiro was home," Tomoki asked.

"_**I'm sorry but there is no one by that name who lives here.**__"_

When they heard the voice tell them that the two raised an eyebrow thinking how that was possible if this was the only household with the Sugata surname on their phone's GPS.

"Are you sure Sugata Eishiro doesn't live here because this is the only Sugata residence I know of."

"_**Yes, you are at the Sugata residence but there is no one by the name of Sugata Eishiro who lives here. If you don't have any business here I suggest you leave.**_"

With that, the voice cut off and there was no other response leaving the two a bit confused to what just happen.

"That's so weird. We're at the Sugata residence but no one knows of Sugata-sempai?"

"Maybe there is another Sugata residence around that's not on the GPS," Sohara voiced.

"That's possible but if there is. How are we supposed to find it? We don't even have Sugata's number."

Before they could come up with idea as to find their white haired sempai the two heard a familiar voice speak.

"Now what would you two be doing all the way out here," Mikako spoke getting the two to look at her.

"Ah, what are you doing here prez," Sohara asked getting Mikako to eye the two.

"I was just talking a walk but could it be that you two are possibly on… a date."

"HELL NO," both Sohara and Tomoki replied.

"Uh, what a shame and here I thought Uzumaki would be free game. Oh, well," she voiced placing her free hand on her cheek

When she said that Sohara gave her a weird look but before she could say anything Mikako continued speaking.

"If you are looking for Ei-kun's house you might want to check the riverbank."

'Riverbank,' both Tomoki and Sohara thought.

"Why the hell does he live out at the riverbank?"

"He has his reasons. If you want I can show you were its located."

The two neighbors just looked at each other before nodding.

"Alright then just follow me."

As this was going on Ikaros, who was still chasing the same butterfly, suddenly fell that's when she realized her master was leaving and followed him.

**XXX At The Riverbank XXX**

It took the four a while until they reach their destination, the riverbank, where Sugata supposedly lives. Mikako already knew he lived out here as for Sohara and Tomoki. They were still having a hard time figuring out why their sempai would choose to live out in a remote area like this. No matter how hard they tried, they came up with no answer as to why so they just pushed it aside and just hoped he could help them with their math work.

As they continued walking, they came to a clearing where they saw an orange looking tent set up. there was also a wooden sign that had the kanji for Sugata engraved into it hanging on the entrance. Off to the side they saw not only Sugata eating a cook fish on a stick but Naruto who was doing the same.

"This is your house. Can something like this even be called a house," Tomoki proclaimed getting the two spiky haired men to look at their new company.

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No… it just. Why live out here of all places."

"I have my reasons. Anyway, what brings you guys all the way out here?"

Just before Tomoki could reply, Sohara stepped away from the group and walked towards Naruto who was still eating his fish on a stick.

"Naru-chan, what are you doing out here with Sugata-sempai."

"I've been staying with him for the last week and half since you mother kicked me out."

"Oh, well you could've said something I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry about that; I figured I should stay away for a bit until your mom calms down. How is she by the way, still made for what I did?"

"Yeah, just seeing anything that reminds her of you sets her off."

"I figured as much. Besides, I don't blame her I did do something pretty stupid."

"You can say that again."

"Hey!"

"Sorry."

Sohara just giggled at the look Naruto gave her before she heard Tomoki's voice calling out to her getting her to turn to him.

"Hey, Sugata-sempai agreed to help us out. So if you want to get your homework finished. Get over here."

"I'm coming," she said before turning back to Naruto. "It's good to know that you're okay but if you excuse me I have to finish my homework."

Sohara then smiled and walked away towards the table Tomoki and the others were at leaving Naruto to himself.

'I wonder what kind of homework she has to finish,' he thought before returning to eating his fish.

xxxxxx

Soon as Sohara arrived at the bench-like table and sat next to Tomoki, Sugata started to look over their so-called homework to see it was all math related work. Also realizing the problems looked easy as well and mentally sighed before he started to explain how to solve each problem.

Mikako, who was standing beside her first love interest, just watched as Sugata showed both Tomoki and Sohara how to solve several simple math problems a grade schooler could solve. It wasn't long before her eyes drifted towards her second love interest, Naruto, seeing him finish the last bit of fish then toss the stick away. She didn't know how long she was staring at him but when she felt a pair of eyes on her. A small smirk appeared on her face knowing whose eyes they were before she looked back at Sugata seeing him write out the problem they were doing.

"first thing you do is expand the equation on the left side of the equal sign. If you do that you get…," Sugata started to say but Mikako finished his sentence for him.

"A very simple problem to solve don't you think."

"You're telling me. If this person is trying to be a mathematician, he should at least try making some harder equations instead of using the same level one as an entry exam paper."

"I think Sugata-sempai is on a whole other level," Tomoki whispered to Sohara getting a nod in response.

As Sugata started to finish the rest of the problem Naruto, who already started to walk over towards them, spoke up getting their attention.

"Hey, what kind of homework you guys working on."

Sugata was the one who spoke for the group by saying, "Just so simple math problems. No offence, but I think you wouldn't understand any of it."

Naruto just ignored what he said a continued to walk over towards them. When he reached them, he looked at the paper Sugata was writing on seeing a few problems were already finished. He then glanced at the one Sugata was currently on and immediately took the paper away from him. Before anyone could say anything to him, he spoke.

"Tsk, you call these math problems. A freakin' monkey could solve these problems. Give me that pencil."

Not waiting for Sugata to hand the pencil in his hand over to him, he took it from him then sat down next to him before looking at the problem and wrote something down. About a minute passed when Naruto stopped and place the pencil in his hand down before pushing the piece of paper back towards Sugata and stood up.

"There, it's all finished; and you we're saying I wouldn't understand any of it. That shows you, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Now should you, Sugata."

Tomoki, Sohara, and Mikako weren't sure if Naruto was right but when Sugata looked over the piece of paper. He found that Naruto only wrote down the answers to the said problems and after he reworked the problems in his head. He saw that every answer Naruto wrote down was correct and couldn't believe it. It took him about a minute to solve out one of the problems in his head, but for Naruto.

He was able to figure out not just one or two problems but the entire page in just under a minute and wonder how that was possible. Since the last 400 years, he was stuck sealed within a tree so how is it possible for him to solve problems that should be way beyond his time in under a minute. It shouldn't be possible but somehow he was able to do so which prompted him to ask ignoring the question the other were asking him.

"Tell me Naruto. How is it that you were able to solve these equations so quickly? I, myself, am able to solve a few of them in just a mere minute, but you on the other hand. We're able to solve the entire page in under a minute flat. Now tell me, how is that even possible."

Naruto just smirked at him before answer his question.

"Please, formulas for making angeloids are a hell of a lot harder than those equations. Stuff like that is mere child's play compared to the work I didn't in Synapse. As I said earlier, a freakin' monkey could solve these problems."

"What do you mean by making angeloids? Are you saying that you're the one who created Ikaros?"

Naruto then realized what he just said and cursed that cocky side of his he had when people say he can do this or could understand something.

"Uh… just forget I said that. Anyway, now that that is over and done with how about we move on to something else."

As Naruto tried to change the subject Sugata just stared at him wondering if what he said were true but before he could ponder on that Sohara spoke up.

"Naru-chan…!"

Her voice was lace with a bit of anger as her dark aura appeared around her causing both Naruto and Tomoki to tense up and slowly look at the said girl.

"Y…Yes, Sohara."

"Did you just imply that I'm more stupid then a monkey a moment ago?"

Naruto could tell Sohara was no angry about what he said and could see her dark aura expand further from her.

"D-Did I say a monkey? What I meant to say was a train monkey could solve those problems. Not a regular monkey."

"What's the difference?!"

"Well a train monkey has a better understanding of what the question is asking as a regular monkey has no clue."

"So now you are implying that I'm more stupid then a train monkey now!"

Naruto now realized he just cornered himself by changing what he said and could see Sohara was glaring at him. He knew she'd try to karate chop him if he didn't choose his next words wisely.

"Well, what I meant was… uh… you know what. I'm just going to stop talking now. I know when I'm in a trap so… yeah. I'm going to go over there."

With that, Naruto walked away from the dangerous situation and headed towards the river.

As Naruto walked away Sohara let out a deep sigh calming herself down before she looked back at Sugata.

"So are we done then? Since Naruto did answer all the questions."

"Not necessarily, even though his answers are correct. You probably still have to show your work."

"Oh, yeah you're probably right."

"Man, and here I thought we were already finished. This sucks," Tomoki added crossing his arms over his chest.

Sugata then started to finish writing out the equation he started before Naruto interrupted him but stopped and thought of something. Before anyone could ask why he stopped, he looked at Ikaros and spoke.

xxxxxx

Ikaros was minding her own business as she walked around in the river watching the fish swim by her legs. She tried several attempts at catching on but failed every time as they slipped out of her hands. Therefore, she left them alone and turned her attention on a bird perched on a rock not that far from her. As she slowly made her way over towards the bird, she suddenly heard Sugata say something that caught her attention.

"What do you mean by making angeloids? Are you saying that you're the one who created Ikaros?"

Looking to see whom he was talking to she saw Naruto standing there. She then started to wonder if what he said were true.

'Was it Naruto who created me or was it Synapse.'

She could only ask herself that since she didn't know the answer nor could she recall any memory from her data bank related to it. As she continued to ponder on that thought her eyes started to glow a bit enough that it wasn't noticeable and before she even realized it, she wasn't where she thought she was.

All around her were some kind machines that looked like computers, as the one Sugata had. However, these were a lot larger than his were and were on the wall with huge keyboards below them. There were several chairs placed in front of the computers that were a bluish color matching the walls, the floor as well.

Ikaros didn't know what was going on. She could only remember walking in a river before she suddenly appeared in this place but as she looked around so more. The more she felt something familiar about this place then noticed several capsule-like containers with three of them on. She tried to see what was inside them but found that she couldn't move no matter how hard she tried.

Just then, she heard several voices coming from behind her and for some reason she was able to turn around to see whom the voices were. That's when she saw three people two men and one woman. The woman had long blue flowing hair that hung to her lower back with her top bangs shadowing her eyes and wore a toga like dress. One of the two man hand long blond hair almost the same as the woman's and his bang shadowed his eyes as well. He also wore a toga-like outfit that was for a man.

The last man was different from the other two in the group as he had blond spiky hair with two bangs framing his face with a pair of azure color eyes. On the man's cheeks were three whisker-like marks etched on them and wore a similar outfit as the other man standing beside him.

Only one word came to mind when she saw what that last man and that was, Naruto.

The only thing common about the three people beside their outfits were the pair of beautiful white angel wings sprouting form their backs.

Before she could ask herself, why they were here and why that man looked identical to Naruto. One of the three people spoke.

"Are you sure their ready," the women asked.

"Of course they are Daedalus. So quit worrying so much about it," the long blond haired man voiced.

"I wasn't talking to you Tenshi," the now known Daedalus replied.

"That's enough you two. Why do you always have to fight," the third man spoke.

"Well he started it."

"What!"

"Tenshi, just drop it. it's no use in fight over childish this."

"You're one to talk. You whine every time we run out of ramen."

"Hey, there is a difference between fighting between people and for food."

"Yeah, yeah…."

"Anyway, we need to make sure that there are no more bugs in there programs. That's why we're taking them off standby mode."

"But…."

"I know you are worried, Daedalus, but just trust me. Have I ever lied to you before?"

"I don't know… let me count to refresh your memory."

The man just rolled his eyes as he walked away from the woman heading to one of the capsules and pressed a few buttons.

"The point is to see if there ready to be let free. Now if you would please release the other two."

Ikaros then watched as the other two headed towards the other capsules and press the same buttons as the man who looked like Naruto did.

As they did, the capsule in front of the Naruto look alike opened releasing some kind of smoke while the clear part of the capsule lifted to reveal something she wasn't suspecting.

Inside that capsule, she saw herself lying down with her eyes closed. When they suddenly opened, she saw herself look at the man who looked like Naruto before the he spoke.

"Good morning, Ikaros, I hope you slept well."

"What is sleep?"

"Never mind that, but tell me how are you feeling."

"Feeling… heavy I guess."

"Well that makes sense since you just woke up. Anyway, before I continue I want to introduce myself."

"Introduce yourself."

"Yes, it's when I tell you my name and such."

"You name? What is a name?"

"A name us what you call people, or things. My name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, and from this day forth. I will be your new master."

Soon as she heard that, everything around her suddenly disappeared and she found herself standing in the river. With the bird, she was walking to still on the same rock as before.

'What was that? Was it a memory?'

Not sure, what it was she tried searching through her memory only to find not trace of what she just saw but before she could ponder it some more, she heard Sugata's voice.

"Hey Ikaros do you mind coming over here for a sec."

Not sure, what Sugata wanted form her she made her way over towards the others walking past Naruto who was shaking his head. When she reached them, Sugata spoke.

"Ikaros, I want you to try and finish this equation for me."

"So you want me to finish the equation for you. Is that what you're asking of me?"

"Yes."

"Understood."

With that, Sugata stood up and let Ikaros take his spot then stepped back. Tomoki and Sohara stood up as well and walked over towards where Tomoki asked him why he wanted Ikaros to finish the equation.

"Hey Sugata-sempai why did you ask Ikaros to do it for you. Is it that hard for you?"

"No, in fact it's quite easy. I just wanted to know if Ikaros could manage to do something as simple like solving an equation."

"Why?"

"Well if you remember, she did say she was created and if that's true. The CPU in her should be able to calculate the problem just as fast as Naruto and I."

Soon as he finished explaining Ikaros stood up.

"I'm finished."

"Really! Kick ass! I guess there was no point of use even coming."

Tomoki then ran up to Ikaros and took the papers from her a looked at her work only to see that she wrote master on every page.

"What the hell is this? You just wrote master on every page and in pen too. I have to turn this in on Monday!"

"It seems I was wrong. I guess I'll do the rest myself."

"I would greatly appreciated it," Sohara said giving him a polite bow while Tomoki yelled at Ikaros some more.

As she and Sugata made their way back towards the table, Mikako looked over towards Naruto who was lying in the river. Not interested in what Sugata was doing she made her way over to the side of river where she called out to the blond angel.

"Hey, Naru-kun do you mind if we talked for a bit."

Naruto sat up once he heard what she asked before looking at her and giving her a reply.

"Sure, I guess."

He then stood up and walked towards the riverbed where he saw several of Mikako's men bring out a small table with an umbrella attached to it form somewhere. They even brought our two chairs for them to sit on. Once he was out of the water, he flashed through some hands signs crating a gust of wind around him drying his shorts before he picked up his shirt.

As he was putting his orange muscle shirt on Mikako, who was now sitting in one of the seats her men brought, just stared at Naruto's shirtless body. Seeing how toned his body was causing her to unconsciously lick her lips while her lower region started to heat up getting her to lightly rub her thighs together.

"Are you alright?"

"Y… Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. So why don't you take a seat."

Shrugging his shoulders he did as she asked and sat down in the empty seat and looked towards the river seeing how peaceful it looked before Mikako spoke.

"Is it true that Sohara's mother kicked you out?"

"So you heard about that as well, huh?" he received a nod from her before continuing, "Well it's true. She did kick me out but it was all my doing so she's not the one at fault."

"Do you mind me asking what you did?"

"It's kind of embarrassing so I'll just say that electricity isn't cheap."

"So you range up the electric bill by playing god knows how many game consoles at one time for three weeks straight; am I right"

"If you already knew; why the hell ask me what I did."

"Cause I like to see the look on other people's faces when they try to hide something embarrassing from others," she replied with an evil looking smirk on her face.

'She really is a sadist,' he thought as he continued to watch the water flow down the river. "Anyways, it's all in the past now and there's nothing I can do about it. I'll just have to wait until Sohara's mom calms down before I return. Until then I'll just stay out here with Sugata."

"Or, if you like, you could come live with me."

"What?!"

"It's just a suggestion and no offence to Ei-kun as he has his own reason for living out here, but you on the other hand. There's no need for you to stay out here. So why not come live with me, I won't bite."

'It's not the biting I'm afraid of but still… why is she offering me such a proposal. Is it that she really wants me that bad or is she jealous of Sohara? Whichever one it is I know if I chose to live with her, it would make things a bit more difficult.'

It was true, living with her would make things a bit difficult for him at least when he was still living with Sohara. He was able to stay close to Ikaros so he could keep an eye on her just in case things go bad. It's not that that he wouldn't consider living with her she is a beautiful young woman. It's was that sadistic side of her that reminded him too much of Anko and knew she would do something to him if given the chance.

Not to mention the man in black suits who are always following her around made her out to be like some mob daughter. It wouldn't surprise him if she were one given the way she acts. Therefore, he came to his answer and gave it to her.

"It's a lovely offer but I'm going to have to decline. If things don't work out with Sohara's mother I'll just stay out here or go gamble again and buy a house of my own."

Naruto then stood up and was about to leave but turn back to Mikako.

"Thanks for the offer though."

He then walked away leaving her seating by herself.

'He declined my offer, just like Ei-kun did. I wonder why? Is it because of the way I act or… is it because Sohara has a strong hold on him? If so then I'm going to have to sever it but until I do. I'll let her have her time with him if she can't win him over then I'll swoop in and take him for myself.'

As she thought that, a smirk appeared on her face while watching the water flow down the river.

xxxxxx

"Well that should about do it," Sugata said placing his pencil down.

"It's about time. I'm not sure how much more my brain could take," Tomoki whined as he had his head lying on the table.

"Thank you so much for all your help Sugata-sempai," Sohara told him.

"There's no need to thank me."

"Well at least let us pay you back for helping us and we won't take no for an answer," Tomoki said getting a small smile to appear on Sugata's face.

"Oh, I'm getting something in return."

Sugata then opened his laptop and typed a few things then showed Tomoki what was on it.

"Here take a look at this."

As he asked, Tomoki looked at the laptops screen to see a black dot. The same dot that represented "The New World."

"It's that black hole thing you showed us."

"Yes, It represents the disturbance caused by the magnetic force still floating above this town. Even thought, before now, The New World has always circulated the world. It suddenly stopped just above Sorami town something that hasn't happen before."

"I hear what you're saying… but all I see when I look up is nothing but the endless sky. However, the day Ikaros showed up there was a relatively large hole ripped in the sky."

"Perhaps it's using rays of light as a method to produce a disturbance of some kind or it could be hiding behind the clouds."

"If that's what you think then…." Tomoki then looked at Ikaros before speaking, "Hey Ikaros do me a favor and check out the black hole for us."

"As you wish, master."

Ikaros then preceded to remover her hooded sweater that she was wearing and let her wings free. However, just before she could take off Naruto appeared in front of her and grabbed hold of her wrist. Everyone looked at Naruto and wondered why he was stopping Ikaros but before anyone could ask, Naruto spoke.

"Ikaros, forget that last order."

He had a serious look on his face when he told her that and wasn't sure if she would listen to him since he was no longer her master but hoped she would.

Ikaros on the other hand, didn't know why Naruto was trying to stop her from fulfilling her master order but knew it wasn't possible. However, before she could tell him that the memory from before appeared in her mind the part where Naruto said he was her new master. It caused her eyes to glow a bit that only Naruto noticed before she shrunk her wings and said.

"Yes, master."

Naruto gave Ikaros a weird look before letting go of her wrist while everyone else was surprised Ikaros listened to Naruto command but what Sugata wanted to know was. Why Ikaros called Naruto master when Tomoki was supposed to be her master, not Naruto? Perhaps what he said about creating angeloids were true and that they instinctively call him master since he is their true creator. If so, why didn't she call him that before and why imprint Tomoki if he was already her master.

So many questions but no answers for them. It seemed like every time he would get close to answering just one of the many questions he had more seem to spring up. Even so, he wasn't going to give up; he was going to solve this mystery one way or another. He just didn't know how long it would take.

"Hey, Naruto… why did you stop Ikaros," Tomoki asked.

Before Naruto could reply, Sugata spoke.

"It's alright, Tomoki, I wish to figure this thing out using my own abilities. So you don't have to ask Ikaros to do anything for me."

"What a minute, are you playing on flying up there yourself," Tomoki asked him as he noticed Sugata's hang-glider by his tent.

"Yes, I am. I've prepared a test flight for tomorrow. In fact, why don't you all stay the night? Since it is the holidays you should be free, right, but before that."

Sugata then walked over towards his tent and entered it then walked back out with a pair of fishing rods and handed them both to Tomoki and Sohara.

"You two can catch us all dinner. Mikako and I will cook whatever you catch while Ikaros buys what we need."

"What! Are you sure we should let Ikaros do that and what about Naruto you didn't say what he would be doing."

"Naruto's a special case as he's already able to survival out here in the mountains by himself and the reason I want Ikaros to go shopping is to see if she is capable of getting what we need."

"Are you sure I mean what if the townspeople…."

"I don't think you need to worry about them. The people of this town are too friendly for their own good so I'm sure they treat her nicely," Mikako voiced.

Even thought she was probably right Tomoki still didn't feel it was right to let her go on her own that's when he heard Naruto's voice.

"Don't worry. I'll go with her to make sure she doesn't cause any problems and keep an eye on her."

"See problem solved," Mikako added getting Tomoki wariness to settle a bit.

"Well if Naruto's going then I guess it'll be okay."

He then turned to Ikaros who was standing right behind Naruto.

"Ikaros, I want you to go into town with Naruto to pick up a few things for us, okay."

"Yes, master."

Mikako then gave Ikaros a handbag with everything she needed.

"Alright then. I guess we'll be on our way," Naruto said.

He turned around and was about to walk away until he saw Ikaros, who was just about to fly away. He then quickly grabbed her by the wrist stopping her.

"How about we walk this time. That fine with you, Ikaros."

"Okay."

The two then began to walk away from Sugata's so-called home.

As they did Ikaros wanted to confirm something with Naruto believing he was the only one who could give her a reasonable answer. Therefore, she looked at the blonde angel beside her and spoke.

"Is it alright if I ask you something?"

'She didn't call me master this time,' he thought before giving her a reply. "Sure, ask away."

"Earlier today I saw something."

"Like what a rabbit or a bear."

"No, it was… what you would call a vision."

"A vision? You mean you saw something?"

"Yes."

"Do you mind explaining what it is you saw?"

Ikaros gave him a slight nod before she tried to remember what it was she saw even though she can't find that memory in her data bank. She could still recall what she saw even if it was hard to explain.

"In this vision, I was in a room filled with computers on one side and on the other were several capsule-like pods. I couldn't see what was inside them because I couldn't move. In the vision, I saw three people one of them looked identical to you. They talked among themselves before the one who looked like you opened one of the capsules. Revealing someone who looked identical to me and the one who looked like you said these exact words, "My name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, and from this day forth. I will be your new master."

Soon as she said that last part, Naruto's eyes widened as he couldn't believe what she just told him.

'It… It's not possible! How could she have vision of that if she was inside the capsule on standby mode? Unless they were already functional before we let them out. Even if that were the case, she shouldn't be able to recall a memory like that if all her other memory of her time in Synapse is blocked. Could it be a side effect from me overriding her system the day Tomoki ask to become ruler of the world?'

As he tried to come up with an answer, he heard Ikaros's voice getting him to realize he was spacing out.

"I was asking does this mean we do know each other and that you were my master, before master."

He could see the confusing in her eyes as what she saw didn't make any sense to her and knew he had to clear things up but at the same time. He couldn't reveal that he was indeed her master before she met Tomoki so he told her the only thing he could think of at that time.

"You shouldn't trouble yourself over it. It was probably something you mind created because you really want to know answer that's been bugging you, that's all. So just forget about it."

"Something my mind created…," she repeated looking at the ground in front of her. 'But it looked so real. Is it really something my mind created?'

She continued to ponder on that one thought as they continued to make their way towards town.

As they did, Naruto was thinking about the vision she claimed to see. It was something he remembered well since it was the first day he, Daedalus, and Tenshi all released not only Ikaros but also Nymph and Astraea. He decided to take Ikaros while Daedalus took Astraea and Tenshi took Nymph. They believed if they taught them separately they would be able to learn faster which seemed to work and wasn't long before they were acting like their older siblings, Kotone and Akari.

(A/N: Kotone and Akari are the names I decided to give to the harpy twins since they have no real name. Kotone belongs to the older one if you don't know which one that is it's the blonde haired one and the other belongs to the younger one.)

Still for Ikaros to have some memory of that day was beyond him and would really have to keep an eye on her for now just in case she has any more of this so-called visions.

With that, the two continued their way back.

**XXX In Town XXX**

Sorami town shopping center was actually busy by the time Naruto and Ikaros arrived with people of all ages walking up and down the strip.

Soon as they arrived, all eyes were on them especially the women as they stared at Naruto. It didn't matter if they were single, going out with someone, or married. They all eye raped him and he could feel their gazes on him which he tried his best to ignore.

As they made their way down the shopping district Ikaros suddenly stopped as something caught her attention. When Naruto looked to see what it was he saw a watermelon and before he could even ask if she wanted it. She was already sitting on the ground while rubbing the watermelon with one of her hands.

"Well if you like it that much, miss. I can sell it to you at a discount," the store clerk asked her.

"Well Ikaros do you want it," Naruto asked getting the said angel to look up at him.

He could see it in her eyes that she wanted the watermelon and it made him smirk. Before she could even give him a replay, Naruto took out a wad of money rolled up with a rubber band holding it together. The clerk's eyes widen just at the size of it before looking at the man in front of him.

"Y… You win the lottery or something, sir," the clerk asked laughed nervously.

"You can say that."

He then then took the rubber band off and gave the clerk a 10000 yen bill.

"I'll also be buying whatever else this young lady will need. So what it is it we need Ikaros."

Upon hearing her name, Ikaros stood up and took out a piece of paper.

"We need carrots, potatoes, onions, and meat."

"Well he has everything we need but the meat. So go ahead and grab what we need."

"Yes."

Ikaros then grabbed enough carrots and potatoes to feed six people but when it came to the onions she miss took them for package of wasabi noodles. When the store clerk tried to stop her Naruto put his hand up and stopped him.

"So is that everything we need."

"Yes, everything but the meat."

"Alright then, let's get going."

Just when they were about to leave the store clerk stopped them.

"Sir, your change."

"You can keep it."

It was all Naruto said before he and Ikaros walked away.

As they walked away, Ikaros came to another stop but this time it wasn't because of a watermelon but for a box of baby chickens.

'You gotta be kidding me,' he thought as he watched Ikaros.

"I found the meat," she said picking up one of the baby chickens.

'Well she's not wrong but it's not the right kind of meat that they would want.'

With a sigh, Naruto took the chicken from her and told her to wait outside while he went in to pay for it. When he returned, the two made their way back towards the riverbank.

xxxxxx

Once they made their way back, Naruto saw something quite interesting as he watched Sohara fall into the river because she slipped on the rock she stood on. A faint blush appeared on his checks seeing that she was wearing a pair of pink matching bra and panties. She, nor anyone else, notice they arrived but she did see Tomoki staring at her with a slight nose bleed causing her to karate chop him sending him flying into a tree. He could only shake his head at her antics before heading towards her causing her to notice he was here and getting a huge blush to appear on her face.

"N-Naru-chan, when did you get back?"

"Just now and I can see you had an accident."

When he mentioned the word 'accident,' her blush deepened as she realized she was still soaked.

"Don't look!"

She tried desperately to cover herself with her arms but it didn't cover much.

"It's a little too late for that, don't you think."

He just watched Sohara as she continued to try to cover herself with her arms and had a cute embarrassed look on her face as she did.

'That's weird? She usual would try to hit me if I saw her like this just as she did to Tomoki. I wonder why she's not trying to hit me now.'

As he thought of that Sohara was getting too embarrassed as Naruto looked at her causing her quickly turn and was about to run towards Sugata's tent, however. Naruto stopped her by grabbing her wrist getting her to look back at him.

"N-Naru-chan…"

"There's no reason for you to run away. I can dry your clothes for you just give me a sec."

"W…What?"

Naruto's words only confused her as she watched his hands flash through some kind of hand signs before he stopped and looked at her.

"You might want to hold your dress down."

Once again, his words only confused her but understood what he meant from what happen next.

"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!"

When he finish saying his jutsu the wind around Sohara suddenly picked up and a gust of wind blew around her getting her to figure out why he told her to hold down her dress. When the wind finally died down Sohara immediately glared at Naruto before she yelled at him.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"I warned you first, didn't I? Besides your clothes are dry aren't they."

She was going to yell at him again but noticed that her clothes were indeed dry just as he said then looked at him.

"Your right… it caused by that suddenly gust of wind wasn't it."

"Yep, just think of it as a portable dry cleaner."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Don't mention it. So did you guys catch anything?"

When he asked her that, she looked a little embarrassed and looked away from his gaze as there were only able to catch one fish.

"Well, Tomo-chan was able to catch one but all I was able to do was fall in the water."

"Not everyone is able to fish so don't beat yourself up about it."

Sohara looked back up at Naruto and saw the kind and caring smile on his face getting her to smile as well before they both heard Tomoki's voice.

"Not only did you not get the onions but you forgot the meat as well."

"No I didn't, master. Naruto has it."

Upon hearing her say that, everyone, even Sohara, looked at Naruto to see him smile. As they continued to watch him, his hair suddenly started to move and out of nowhere, a baby chicken popped out then landed on his hand he held out for it.

"Have a nice nap, Clucky."

"You named it, Clucky," Sohara asked tilting her head, confusion to why he had a baby chicken. "Also, why do you have a baby chicken in your hair?"

"It's a long story, well not really, but to put it simply. Ikaros picked it out as the meat for the curry that was for dinner but after I bought it for her, we made a small bond. That's when I decided to name him Clucky. So it means that chicken curry is off the menu."

"Then what are we going to do for the curry," Tomoki complained.

"Don't worry. I'll just catch us some fish besides you don't need meat you can have just plan potatoes in the curry."

"Well I guess you're right."

With that Naruto, and his new friend Clucky, made their way towards the river and grabbed one of the fishing poles before sitting down. Sugata and Mikako started to cook dinner with Tomoki watching them while Sohara made her way over towards Naruto and sat next to him.

They sat in quiet as they both watch the water flow before Sohara spoke breaking the silence.

"I was wondering… what did you and prez talking about."

Naruto gave the girl a weird look before giving her a reply.

"Oh, nothing much just her offering me to stay at her place. Nothing big."

"WHAT?!"

Sohara was in complete shock from what he told her getting her to quickly glance at Mikako and then back at Naruto who was acting as if it weren't a big deal. After she calmed down, she started to wonder if Naruto accepted her offer prompting her to ask.

"Did… did you accept her offer."

He gave her another look and saw a faint blush on her face getting him to smile before she spoke again.

"It's not like I care if you did. I just wanted to know if you had a place to stay. So I don't have to worry about you sleeping on some else's house in the cold."

"Well if you need to know. I declined her offer and decided to stay here with Sugata for a while so you don't have to worry about be staying with her."

"I… I don't care if you sleep at other girl's houses. I was just worried if you had a place to stay or not."

"Of course, my mistake."

He just chuckled as he watched Sohara look away from him in embarrassment.

In the mist of all this no one paid attention to Ikaros who suddenly disappeared. It was Tomoki who finally did and walked over towards Naruto in order to ask him if he seen her.

"Hey, Naruto. Do you know what happen to Ikaros because I can't seem to find her anywhere?"

"I'm sure she's close by. She's probably exploring the area so don't worry about it."

"If you say so."

Soon as their conversation ended, they all heard the wind whistling.

"What's that noise," Tomoki asked.

Everyone, minus Naruto, looked around and saw something in the sky coming straight for them. As it came closer, everyone to take cover except Naruto who continued to sit by the riverside as whatever was heading towards them zoom past them. The shock wave, caused by the object flying passing them, forced the water to splash up and rain all over Tomoki, Sohara, Sugata, and Mikako. Naruto on the other hand, wasn't so lucky since he decided not to move the water crashed on top of him getting him all wet. It didn't help when the thing that flew past them came back and did the same thing again getting Naruto to glare at the rock cliff in front of him.

When the water stopped pouring down everyone looked to see Ikaros was the cause of the commotion but noticed she was carrying a huge fish.

"A Pirarucu," Sugata voiced getting everyone to look at him. "It's the largest fresh water fish in the world that lives in the Amazon river in South America"

"Amazon! How the hell did she get there and back in a short amount of time," Tomoki exclaimed.

Ikaros then dropped the fish behind her and answered her master question.

"I am able to travel at the speed of Mach 24."

"M-MACH 24!"

As they all were taken aback by what Ikaros said, Naruto stood up still soak from earlier and walked over towards Ikaros. When he reached her, he grabbed hold of her cheeks and pulled them before he spoke.

"Do you mind telling me why you got me all wet?"

"I tried stopping stop myself when I came back but wasn't able to and flew past everyone," was what she tried to say but with Naruto tugging on both her cheeks it sounded more like gibberish?

"Then you should've slowed down way before you arrived. That would've been a good idea don't you think."

Ikaros only nodded in reply getting Naruto to let her cheeks go before he started laughing.

"You always knew how to make me laugh, didn't you?"

His question only seemed to confuse her.

"I don't understand."

He just patted her on the head before saying, "It's alright. You don't need to."

"I guess we should hurry up and gut the think don't you all agree," Mikako voiced getting sweat drops from everyone.

With that said, everyone pitched in and help with making dinner. When everything was almost finished, Sugata walked over towards his table and sat down then open his laptop. As he typed away, Mikako walked over to him to see what he was doing.

"So what got your panties in a twist this time, Ei-kun?"

"Oh, well it just Ikaros and what's she's capable of."

"Kind of a waste won't you say. I mean she's faster they the world's fighter jets and yet, she's reduce to this."

"Not to mention she calls herself pet class. Can you even call her that…?"

"Haven't I told you before to be careful what you search for because you just might end up hurting yourself and those around you," Naruto spoke getting the two's attention. "The more you try to figure out her purpose the further you'll get yourself involved. If you do that, you won't be able to get yourself out. Believe me I should know more than anyone else."

He said that last part while staring at Ikaros and the two people beside him could see the hurt filled eyes he had as he did.

Not saying another word, he turned and left them leaving them to wonder what happen between him and Ikaros, and the relationship they have with the so-called Synapse.

xxxxxx

"Alright let's eat," everyone yelled in unison as they sat at the table, everyone but one.

"What happen to Naruto? I was sure he would be the first one of us to eat," Sohara asked.

"We haven't seen him since he walked off about a half hour ago, right Ei-kun," Mikako replied getting a nod in agreement form Sugata.

"Do you want me to go look for him," Ikaros added.

Before Sohara could say yes, Sugata spoke up.

"I think we should leave him be. It looked like he had something on his mind when he left so he probably wants to be alone."

"Are you sure."

She only received a nod and a stern look from her white haired sempai and fell quiet until Tomoki spoke up.

"Man this taste awesome! You all did a great job but why does it taste so sweet."

Hearing Tomoki say that made the other want to try finding that what he said about it tasting sweet were true.

"I taste sugar so that could be why it tastes so sweet," Sohara added.

"That could be it, ah, who cares let's eat."

Following Tomoki's lead, everyone started to eat however, Sohara was the only one who was worried about Naruto and wondered why he wasn't here eating with them. It was weird for him to skip a meal but before she could worry any further, she pushed it aside and finished her meal.

Soon as she was done, she found an empty container and put some food in it for Naruto then began to search for him. By the time she found him, it was almost dark out.

She was able to found him in another clearing further down the river just lying there on his back staring up at the sky oblivious to everything around him.

He didn't sense her presence until she spoke.

"So this is where you've been hiding."

Suddenly hearing her voice made him to jump a bit and looked to see her standing not that far from him with some kind of container behind her back.

"Oh, Sohara it's just you. What are you doing out here and by yourself too? You do know it's dangerous to walk alone up here at night by yourself, right."

"I can take care of myself and besides if I was in any real danger. I'm sure an angel I know would come and rescue me."

"Which angel are you talking about because I didn't see any others ones?"

"You jerk and he I pack you some dinner. I guess I should go back with everyone else them."

Sohara then turned around but stopped when she heard Naruto's voice.

"I-I was just kidding. So can please can I have my dinner now."

She turned to see his hands were in front of him begging her for his food even his baby chicken, Clucky, had it wings in front itself mimicking it master's. She just chucked before turning back around.

"Only if you say you're sorry and that you'll always protect me no matter what."

"What!"

"Say it or I'm leaving."

To prove that she wasn't lying she turned around and started to walk away only for Naruto to stop her.

"Okay, Okay, I'll say it."

"Say what," she repeated as she looked back at him over her shoulder.

"That I'm sorry and that I'll always protect me no matter what. Can I have my food now, I'm hungry."

"Sure," she said in a go-lucky tone before she walked over to him and sat next to him.

After handing him the container full of curry and fish, she took out some bread and ripped it into small pieces for Clucky. Clucky, who didn't waste any time, jumped off Naruto's head and began eating just like its master.

Sohara just smiled as she watched the two eat until they were full.

"Man, even though it was a small amount. It hit the spot, thanks Sohara," he told her rubbing his stomach with Clucky doing the same by using his wing.

"You're welcome but why did you come all the way out here for."

"To think about the past."

"What for?"

"I don't know? Today just got me thinking about it, that's all."

He then lied back down while spreading his wing out so it lied flat on the ground.

"Thinking about what," she asked as she slowly scooted closer towards him before gently lying back on his wing felling how warn it was.

"If what we did was the right thing to do, creating angeloids I mean"

"So you're saying you created Ikaros and other angeloids."

"Maybe, or I just help. Either way I still wonder if what we did was for the best. Heh, look at me worrying about the past at a time like this but still… a person, or angel, can only wonder about the what if's in this worlds. Anyway, it's getting late. You should head back with the others."

"What about you."

"I'll be fine. I'm just going to hang out here for a while longer and return. So you can go on ahead."

"Alright, but don't stay out he too long you might caught a cold you, hear me," she told him stern tone with the face to go with it.

"Yes, mother. I understand."

"Fine then, don't come crying to me if you do catch on," she huffed before leaving him alone but before she could get fare he stopped her.

"Oh, wait. I just remember something," he called out getting her to stop.

He then stood up and pulled an envelope out from his back pocket then held it out for Sohara to grab.

"What's that for."

"Something I want you to give to your mother as a way to say I'm sorry for why I did."

"Okay, but what is it?"

"You'll see soon enough."

Sohara wasn't sure what Naruto was planning to give her mother but took the envelope anyway and then left leaving him by himself.

After he made sure she was gone, he spoke up.

"Was that what you wanted to hear, Sugata?"

Upon hearing his name, Sugata stepped out from behind the tree he was hiding from and into Naruto's view.

"Not necessarily, but was still valid information."

"I figured you would be using this opportunity to be questioning Ikaros, not spying on me."

"I was planning to but realized I could get more info out of you then her. Since she doesn't know what she is fully capable of, and you do."

"Smart, but I doubt you'll get anything out of me."

"I figured as much but could you at least tell me why you would create an angeloid with specs like Ikaros."

"How do you know I was the one who created the angeloids or Ikaros for that matter?"

"You can deny it all you want but it only proves that you are indeed the creator or… at least one of them."

"So you believe there's more than one."

"It's only an assumption, but yes. I believe there is more than one of you who create the angeloids you speak of."

"Has anyone told you you're too smart for your own good?"

"Countless of times but that's beside the point."

Naruto just stared at Sugata before looking up at the rising full moon in the sky.

"You remind me of a two different people one of with was my old sensei and the other was a pineapple haired friend of mine but to answer your question. We created the angeloids for two reasons one was to help us with our daily lives and the other was to protect us."

"Protect you? What would you need protection from?"

"From humans of course."

"What?!"

"It may be hard to believe but it's true. Humans are beings that fear what they don't understand and if they can't understand it, they destroy it."

"Even so but weren't you a human once or have you forgot that when you became an angel."

Naruto just looked at him with a serious look on his face before giving his reply.

"Of course I remember that I was once human. Unlike other angels who forget their past I, on the other hand, made sure I kept it in tack. I've also seen what humans are capable of, and endured many hardships that would cause any normal person to commit suicide if they relived a day of what I've gone through. So don't tell me I forgot my humanity."

Sugata could tell Naruto was telling the truth and could tell he had angered him as well and decided to keep quiet or he just might regret it.

"I just hope what we did was for the best. Not just for us but for the world and everything that lives on it as it only takes one slip up and it's gone for good."

With that, the two fell silent before retuning back to the others.

**XXX The Next Day XXX**

"Wind check, wind speed check, angles perfect, weathers fine. Now take to the sky, Tomoki," Sugata yelled to the young boy who had his hang-glide strapped on.

"Wait senpai! I thought you were going to fly this; not me!"

"Well, Because some of the repairs the glider seemed to have shrunk. However, this is also a type of test…."

Sugata then stepped behind Tomoki before grabbing a pole that was connected to his glider.

"Now get going."

He then pushed Tomoki off the cliff they were one.

"Wait, a damn second," was all Tomoki could say before Sugata pushed him of the cliff. "OH, SHIT!"

Tomoki's voice echoed throughout the air before he suddenly started to fall strait to the trees below him.

"A fall like that will take him weeks to recover from," Mikako voiced all with a smile on her face.

"I'm sure he'll live with all that dumb luck he has," Naruto voiced.

"You may be right but also I just want to let you know. My offer still stands just in case you change your mind."

"I'll think about it," Naruto replied seeing Sohara turn her head towards them as she heard there conversation.

After getting down from the cliff, they found Tomoki not far from where they were staying with only a couple bumps and scratches. With the test flight done and over with Tomoki, Ikaros, Sohara and Mikako left the riverbank leaving both Naruto and Sugata to themselves.

xxxxxx

It was close to sunset by the time Sohara arrived at her house and when she walked inside, she found her mother in the living room watching TV. When her mother noticed she was home, she looked her way and noticed Naruto wasn't with her.

"I see you didn't bring that blond idiot back home with you."

"I told him you were still mad at him. So he decided to stay at Sugata's place."

"Well, I'm still mad at him but not as much as I was before."

"Oh, then is it alright for him to come back and stay here."

"Why? You miss him that much already," her mother teased her getting her daughter to blush.

"N-No. I just wanted to know, that's all. It's not like I like him or anything."

"Just keep telling yourself that but if you're not careful someone else is going to take him right from under you," her mother told her before retuning back to watching TV.

However, her mother's words caused her to think back to what Naruto said yesterday about how Mikako asked him if he would like to stay at her place.

'What if she's right? The prez seemed to make her move on him the moment she could but I'm still not certain if I like Naruto that way. I have been acting weird around him lately; I mean. I didn't even try hitting him yesterday when he was looking at my when my dress was see through. Maybe I do like him that way.'

Still uncertain about her feeling she pushed her thoughts aside and decided to take a well-needed bath but before she did, she remembered something.

"Oh yeah. Naru-chan asked me to give you this," she told her mother getting her attention.

"What is it?"

"It's an envelope but I don't know what's inside."

Sohara then handed the envelope to her mother who took it and inspected it before she opened only for her eyes to widen.

"What the…," her mother said amazed by what was inside.

"What… what's in it?"

Not giving her daughter a reply she took what was inside out to reveal it was a huge stack of money getting Sohara's eyes to widen. Her mother then started to count how much was their only for her to shocked by the total amount.

"How much is it," she asked her mother as she was curious.

"It's… It's about a half a million yen," her mother replied dumbfounded by the amount of money she was currently holding.

"H-Half a million!"

Sohara was in the same boat as her mother when she told her how much money there was.

"How in the hell did that blond idiot get a hold of half a million yen. It's about ten times more then I make in a year and that idiot somehow managed to make it in a weeks' time."

They could only think of what Naruto had to do in order to make this insanely amount of money in so little time.

xxxxxx

"Ah-choo!"

"You catching a cold," Sugata asked Naruto who was wiping his nose as the two were fishing for their dinner.

"No, I think some was just talking about me."

**XXX Omake 3: A Trip To The Casino XXX**

Somewhere in Sorami town is a door, a door that leads to a secret staircase. A staircase that leads down to another door that leads to a place beyond your wildest dreams. If you were a gambler that is. In the room had all kinds of things form craps, blackjack, roulette, slots, and anything else you could think of betting on. Well almost everything long as it didn't involve anything dying or killed unless you tried cheating. If so it was, you who were the one killed.

Long as you didn't cheat then this was a paradise. One to all gamblers across the world and it so happen that a certain blond angel had stumbled across this secret place.

How you might ask well let's just say curiosity is a powerful thing and leave it at that.

As the blonde angel made his way into Sorami's underground casino that, the Satsukitane family happens to run. He saw all sorts of people from different races all gambling away without a care in the world. There were some people he saw in town here as well but paid no attention to them and continued to look around until he saw a sign that said "Guess The Number." He then saw a large group of people standing with a man in a waiter looking outfit standing in front of them.

Curious he made his way over towards the group and heard several people shout out different numbers. Walking towards the nearest man he asked what was going on.

"Hey, what is everyone doing?"

The man he asked just gave him a weird look before giving him a reply.

"If you're asking then you must be new around here."

"You can say that."

"If you want to know this game is all about trying to figure out what number that man's thinking of."

The man then pointed to the man dressed in the waiter looking outfit.

"Every couple of minutes that man will change the number he's thinking and writes it down on a piece of paper then hand it over to that man standing over there."

The same man then pointed to a man in a black suit that looked like the same men that followed Mikako around.

"It so that the first man doesn't cheat, you understand now."

"Yeah, so how does one play."

"It's 10,000 yen to get one guess and if you get it right you win. It's that simple."

"I wish I had 10,000 yen otherwise. I'd give it a try."

"Since your new here; I'll give you 10,000. As if it'll do you any good, this game requires a lot of luck, and if lady luck isn't on your side. You might as well kiss your money goodbye."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"You're welcome, newbie."

The man then handed Naruto a 10,000 yen bill just as the man whose number you had to guess changed his number and handed it to the man in the suit.

"Alright ladies and gentleman I just changed the number I was thinking of with a new number that is between 1 and 10,000. If you can guess the number I 'm thinking of now. You can win the cash prize of 500,000 yen, so please go ahead and guess."

Soon as the man finished talking, several people tried guessing only to fail. He tried to think of a number that he hoped would be right finding it hard, as it was a game of luck. Coming up with a number, he waited for the last person to say their number only for them to get it wrong.

"Are their anymore guesses. If not, I will be changing the number. Again any more guesses."

Just then, Naruto raised his hand and spoke.

"I'll give it a try."

Everyone they looked at him even the man he who told him how to play.

"Good luck, newbie," the man whispered before the man whose number he had to guess spoke.

"Well, young sir. Would you please give me you answer."

Naruto took a deep breath before giving his answer.

"Then number I chose is 7,392."

There was a pregnant pause around the area before the man looked over towards the man in the suit who nodded to him.

"Congratulations, sir, you are correct."

"Holy shit, I did it."

"Well I'll be damn. That's the first time I seen a newbie win on his first try," the man who helped him said.

Before Naruto could was given his reward the man in the waiter outfit spoke.

"If you want you can go double or nothing."

The people around Naruto started to shout telling him to take the money as other told him to go for it. He wasn't sure if he should go for it but thought why the hell not.

"Sure, I'm game."

The crowd around him was in mix agreement but he didn't care it wasn't their money he was betting on but before he could guess the man spoke.

"I must warn you that you will have to guess a number between 1 and 100000. Do you still wish to continue?"

Getting a nod form Naruto the man wrote down another number then handed it to the man in the black suit before looking back at Naruto.

"You may now guess what number I'm thinking of."

Naruto once again stood there trying to figure out what number he could be thinking of then selected one and took another deep breath before answering.

"The number I chose this time is 23,705."

The crowd around him fell silent once more as they all waited to see if he was right and when the man in the black suit nodded his head, everyone started cheering.

"Congratulations, sir, you are correct again and here is your winning. 1,000,000 yen exact and I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening."

As Naruto took his winnings he still couldn't believe he just one 1,000,000 yen. After the shock went away, a smirk appeared on his face.

"It looks like lady luck is on my side. Well since she's with me might as well keep playing why I'm on a winning streak."

He then spent the rest of the night trying out all different kinds of game from craps, rolling nothing but sevens, always getting the number he betted on in roulette. He would also never lose in a game of blackjack and when he played the slots, he would hit the jackpot almost every time. Hell, he even betted on a game of rock, paper, scissors and won almost another 500,000 yen.

Getting his fill of the gamblers life, he decided it was time to cash out before lady luck called it quits on him but as he did. Several men in black suits grabbed hold of him and dragged him off to a separate room away from the customers. Inside that room there were even more men in suits ready to beat him up.

"Hey, what the hell did do," Naruto asked not knowing why he was here.

"Your reason for being here is. We believe you were somehow cheating," a bald man with scars on his head making him look like a watermelon.

"What! That's bullshit!"

"I watch your tongue if I were you. If you didn't know, the Satsukitane family runs this casino and I so happen to be the head of that family," the bald man informed him but it seemed Naruto wasn't fazed at all.

"Like I give a shit about who runs what. I won that money fair and square and I except to receive my winnings or else someone might get hurt."

"You have a lot of balls ordering me around boy but I'll tell you this. You'll be the one who will be getting hurt if you don't confess that you were cheating because. There's no way in hell some puck ass like you could come in and win 500,000,000 yen on their first time here."

"I told you; I didn't cheat!"

"Still in denial, huh. Fine then have it the hard way."

With a snap of his fingers, all the man in suit rushed Naruto with only one thing on their minds and that was to either beating the shit out of him or killing. Whichever came first?

xxxxxx

In one of the many back alleys was a black door that suddenly open up and blond haired man walked out. The man was carrying a black suitcase and was whistling a happy tone. This man was none other the Uzumaki Naruto, the proclaimed angel of Synapse, who just walked out of Sorami's underground casino with over 500,000,000 yen and not a scratch on him.

"I wonder how that ramen shop cost."

He could only asked himself that as he walked out the alleyway and made his way over towards a white hair boy's house where he decided to stay for a while.

**XXX Omake 4: If Only You Could Become A Chocobo XXX**

It has been a few days since Naruto and his pal Clucky united with each other. The two have been hitting off ever since he bought the little fella from the Sorami shopping center. He couldn't ask for a better friend but he would sometime wish Clucky could become something else when it grew up.

Currently Naruto and Clucky, along with Sugata, were sitting at the table at the riverbank where Sugata's tent was located talking to one another.

"You know what would be awesome, Clucky," Naruto asked his new bird friend with it chirping in reply. "If you could grow up to became a chocobo. Now that would be fucking awesome!"

"You are referring to the giant bird in the Final Fantasy series, correct," Sugata asked.

"Hell yeah, I'm talking about them. Don't you think it would be awesome if you could have a real live chocobo running around in your backyard?"

"As cool as it might sound you do know they are just a figment of someone's imagination, right?"

"Of course I know that. I'm not that stupid."

"Just making sure, you never know."

"What do you think, Clucky? Would you mind becoming a chocobo if you had the ability?"

Clucky just nodded to Naruto's question getting Sugata to raise an eyebrow at the bird's antics. Wondering if the bird even understood what a chocobo was.

"That's good to know but sadly. That's not possible."

"It seems so as things that don't exist can't just pop up from nowhere."

"Yeah, your right," Naruto replied a bit depress by that fact.

Even Clucky looked depressed getting Sugata to raise another eyebrow at that bird.

Then it suddenly hit Naruto and he suddenly stood up.

"Wait; there is a way to make him a living, breathing, chocobo. I don't know why I didn't think about it before."

Sugata just stared at the blond angel before him with a questionable look on his face.

"And how on earth are you going to achieve that?"

Naruto just smirked at him before looking back a Clucky.

"Well, Clucky. Do you want to become a living, breathing, chocobo; do yeah? If not, just say the word and I'll forget ever mentioning it."

Clucky just looked up at its master before giving Naruto a stern look it could muster and nodded.

"Alright then, hop on."

As its master commanded, Clucky jumped onto Naruto's head.

"You still haven't told me how you're going to make a baby chicken into a living chocobo," Sugata asked getting Naruto to shake his head.

"Come on, Sugata, use that head of yours. It's obvious if you think about it. Now if you excuse me, Clucky and I have somewhere we need to go."

With that, Naruto took off leaving Sugata to ponder on what Naruto said. Then realized what he meant.

"Let's hope this idea of his doesn't back fire."

xxxxxx

Tomoki was currently in his living room watching TV as he was enjoying his peace and quiet day while Ikaros sat beside him with the watermelon Naruto bought for her. Everything was going well, until they both heard what sounded like something crashing in Tomoki's back yard but before they could check what caused it, Naruto came bursting inside.

"What the hell are you doing here," Tomoki exclaimed.

Naruto just ignored him and looked at Ikaros, who was looking at him, before speaking.

"Ikaros, give me one of your cards!"

"Okay."

"Wait, why do you want one of those cards suddenly? Aren't you the one who's always saying that they're dangerous if used wrong."

"Yeah, that's if you use them the wrong way but what I have in mind. There's nothing wrong what so ever."

Just as he finished telling Tomoki that, Ikaros held out one of her cards for Naruto who took it from her and held it in his hand.

"You ready, Clucky."

On cue, Clucky appeared from within Naruto's hair and jumped onto Tomoki's table with a serious look on its face then gave Naruto a nod.

"Alright, here we go."

The card in Naruto's hand suddenly started to glow before it burst into tiny pieces that started to float around Clucky. The pieces then started to circulate around the bird before they suddenly expanded then wrapped around Clucky's body. Next, there was a bright flash causing everyone to shield their eyes and once the light died down the three saw the new and improved Clucky jumping on the table.

(Play the Final Fantasy Fanfare theme)

"What the heck just happen," Tomoki asked not sure what was going on.

"I'll tell you what happen. Clucky here just became the world's first living, breathing, chocobo. That's what happened."

Tomoki then looked at the so-called chocobo and only noticed that Clucky feathers were a bit poofier.

"I don't see the difference. He looks the same as before."

"He may not look different now but by in time he grows up. You'll see the difference."

Naruto then looked at his new chocobo and thought of something.

"Now that you are a chocobo, Clucky, you're going to need a new name and I just know exactly what to call you." He then pointed his finger at Clucky before he said, "From now on your new name shall be Amatsukaze, a.k.a. Clucky."

(A/N: Amatsukaze means heavenly wind.)

Clucky, or the newly named Amatsukaze, just kwehed in reply before it flew up and landed in Naruto's hair.

"Did that chicken just fly," Tomoki asked as it was the first time he saw a chicken fly.

"He's not a chicken anymore; He's a chocobo now."

"Whatever, he still looks like a chicken to me."

"For now he does but that will all soon change. Anyway, carry on what your two were doing."

Not waiting for a response Naruto quickly walked outside and took flight leaving Tomoki's household with his new chocobo. Waiting for what the future had in store for the two of them.

**XXXXXX**

**A/N: Well there you have it my fifth chapter and I hope you liked it. A few more things that I want to tell you now that you're finished reading. First, as you should be able to tell, Mikako is officially in Naruto's harem so those who wanted her in it there you have it. **

**Secondly, some of you, or maybe it was just one of you, asked me if Naruto will be going to school with everyone. To answer that question, you bet your ass he is but it won't be until I reach that part as I'm going by chapters as I write this story. There may be a point where I will blend several chapters together to speed things alone but until then you'll have to wait. **

**Thirdly, I hope you enjoyed the omakes as I will be using them to explain things in the chapter like who Naruto was able to give Sohara's mother 500,000. All the omakes in this story will affect the story itself, like in omake 4. I had Naruto transform Clucky into a chocobo that means Naruto now has a real life chocobo in this story. Therefore, if it happens in an omake it will tie into the main story later on. Just giving you a heads up, and Lastly.**

**The names I give the harpy sister come from a manga called Nyan Koi as the names I took are from a pair of twin sisters. I've been trying to come up with names for them and ended up using those. You should check it out it's a great manga. Also, please tell me how my story is, especially my dialog. I'm confident enough to say my story is, somewhat, well written and I know that there is still a lot of grammar mistakes. It's just I hope the dialog not to crappy. **

**That should be all for now, Linkmaster out. **


	6. A Festival to Remember!

**A/N: Well here is the latest update for the story that I hope you like. I know it took a while and I would've had it up a few days ago but I had to do a few things. Anyway, this chapter actually took quite a while to finish and didn't think it would take me this long too. The chapter that my chapter is based off wasn't long enough for a full chapter so I had to fuse it with the anime. That is also a combination of chapter 6 and 10, so I hope you Nymph fans get excited because I have a little surprise in store for you.**

**Another thing, someone asked me what happen to Kyuubi in this story. Well, I forget who you are but I hope you and everyone else who's wondering what happen. Pays attention in this chapter because I tell you a bit about what happen to it as well as a little hint whether it will appear in a latter chapter.**

**In addition, I will have Clucky who also is Amatsukaze be referred to as Amatsu by any character that knows him and Clucky when in third person. If you see any ****asterisks around words that I will explain at the end of the chapter before my Author Notes as I will stop putting Author Notes during the story. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**A Festival to Remember!**

**XXXXXX**

It has been about a month or two since everyone spend the night at Sugata's so-called home. Several things happened that day. Such as finding out how smart Naruto was in math and that he was the one who made Ikaros and the other beings called angeloids.

Sugata though, was the only one who believed there was more than one person who created the so-called angeloids and after confronting the man who made them. He told him the reason for creating the angeloids were for two reasons. One in which to help them in their daily lives and the other was to protect them from the beings called, humans. It was a farfetched answer but a believable one at that.

Their conversation ended their but that wasn't the only thing that had happen that day, in fact, there was another conversation that took place, too be precise.

Out of the two, one of them was between Mikako and Naruto, in which, she had asked him if he would consider living at her place. The other was between Sohara and Naruto with her asking him what he and Mikako were talking about shortly after he had return from shopping with Ikaros.

The questions were not that surprising for Naruto as he had his suspicions that Mikako had her eye on him after first meeting him. He also knew that Sohara's jealousy would have caused her to ask him what his conversation between him and Mikako. Even though their questions did surprise him, they did catch him off guard, however. The only conversation that did catch him by surprise was the one between him and Ikaros.

Who was able to activate a blocked memory about the day she was first let off standby mode was quite the surprise. Not only that but she was starting to remember he was once her master. He hoped that it wouldn't happen but if it did, all that he wanted was for her not to remember that day. All he could really do was hope that it didn't happen.

With all that, there was one more thing that happened that day that would later become something the world has never seen, in real life anyways.

That one thing was none other they Clucky. A baby chicken that Naruto had bought that Ikaros picked out as the meat they were going to use for curry. However, on the way back to the riverbank, the two quickly became friends and Naruto saw no way he could kill it and kept it as a friend/pet.

The bird itself was quiet unusual as it showed expressions that a normal chicken shouldn't but was one of the reasons he decided to keep him.

It was only a few days later did he come up with what he thought was one of the best idea's he'd ever came up with. Right next to owning his own ramen shop and that was truing his little chicken into the world's first living, breathing, chocobo.

By using one of Ikaros's cards, he was able to make the impossible, possible.

He even changed Clucky's name to a more fitting name that most of its kind has and changed it to Amatsukaze.

The only problem he had was how he was going to feed him since he was a chocobo and the last time he checked, they didn't exist. The only knowledge he had about chocobos was whatever he learned by playing the final fantasy series and that wasn't much to go by. The only thing he really knew was that they were going to need a huge space so they could run around and that they eat what's called Gyashi Greens, which also didn't exist.

To add more problems, he didn't have a big enough space for a full-grown chocobo to live nor did he have a place of his own.

Sohara's back yard was also too small and it's not as if he could mooch off them forever. He was going to need a place of his own soon whether he liked it or not.

Therefore, he decided it was time to get his own place.

Using the money he had left over after giving Sohara's mother about half a million yen and buying up the ramen shop in town. He still had plenty of money to buy his own acre of land, several in fact, but just enough to build a house and a large enough for his chocobo to run around on.

The only thing left was the location and it had to be close to Ikaros so he could keep his eyes on her. As things were going, she was slowly starting to remember him. She would sometimes unconsciously add sama to his name just as she would when he was her master. At this rate, it wouldn't be long before she actually did remember everything.

He hoped that he could avoid that possibility if he could make a few adjustments to her but in order to do that he would need a workplace and buy the all the necessary tools for the job. Not only that but also enough time to make the said work place which could take months even years, and that's with his clones. One false mistake in building a lab that was capable of preforming any modifications or tweaks for an angeloid, similar to the ones in Synapse. Has enough power to blow half this town away.

It took about ten to fifteen years to build just the interior of the lab in Synapse and another fifty to complete the main portion of the lab itself.

So trying to make a similar one that ran the same as the one in Synapse wasn't going to be easy and would cost a whole lot of money to run. Unlike in Synapse, electricity wasn't free and a lab made especially for angeloid produced enough electricity equivalent to a regular size hospital.

With no real source of income, all he had was what he made on gambling and the income he'd be getting from his new ramen shop. It didn't leave him with much money as he was going to need to buy a huge plot of land and having a specially designed house on top of it.

It would be a whole lot easier if Nymph were here, as her hacking ability would really come in handy but, unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Perhaps he should write a book about his life or maybe re-publish some of his old perverted sensei's work since there were plenty of perverts in the world. The latter was sure to make him plenty of money but the thought of him writing about his past. Well, that was something he never told anybody, not even Daedalus or anyone in Synapse, not once. The only person who knew about his past before he became an angel was the former ruler of the Synapse. That was only because he was watching him from the moment he was born.

Other than him, no one alive knew about his past and writing a book about it was most likely out of the question and planned to re-publish his late sensei's books. It would take some time, as he had to remember what the books had written in them. He had read them a couple of times before when he got bored one day and found the story line itself wasn't that bad, if you look past all the smut.

However, it was hard for him to remember exactly what was written in them since it has been god knows how long since he read them. He was sure he sealed some copies along with a few other important items to him before his final battle all those years ago.

Before he could do that, he had some property to find and he did just that. In fact, it didn't take him long to find some buyers who owned the farming land just across the street from both Tomoki's and Sohara's houses. It didn't take him long to negotiate the deal in buying the land either as Naruto offered to pay about a million yen.

It was much more then he should have paid but since he was buying the owners own farming land. He thought it would be enough to cover the loss of profit they would have suffered.

With the location taken care of all he had left was to build his new house and surprisingly the men that always followed Mikako around. Suddenly showed up at his new plot of land, along with them was the same man who ran the underground casino he found on accident. They offered to help build his house for him, which confused him, but when he asked why. All they told him was in their clan strength is everything and since he beat every one of them single handily. They respected him and as a way to say sorry, they were willing to build his house.

Naruto, not wanting to look a gift house in the mouth, accepted their offer besides, the more help they he had the better.

It only took him a minute or two for Naruto to draw up the blue prints for what he wanted his house to look like. After that, they all got to work and to his surprised, the Satsukitane men could work at a very fast pace. So fast, that they were able to keep up with him and if it weren't for the basement design. He was sure they could've finished in two to three days but because of the design, it took about a week or so.

In the time spent not building, Naruto stayed at Sohara's house as a way to say thanks for letting him stay with them.

Sohara, who was glad he didn't decide to stay at Mikako's, was a bit sad to know that he wasn't going to be staying with them. She was going to miss spending time under the same roof but it wasn't as if he were moving far away. If she really wanted to see him, all she had to do was walk across the street since they would soon be neighbors.

Still, a part of her was sad that they wouldn't be staying under the same roof anymore.

When the final bits of construction were finished and the house was finally complete besides the modifications he still had to do, Naruto officially moved out.

The house he was moving into was about the same size as Sohara's or Tomoki's house but slightly bigger but had an old style Japanese-like house to it, which he liked. It had about three to four bedrooms a basement and everything a house needed. It also had your basic looking Japanese wall that bordered the entire lot that he owned giving of the vibe that someone important lived there and to the Satsukitane family, it did.

Inside the said walls were several things such as a peaceful looking garden with a small pond that was off to the right side of the house. In the back was a big open grassy field for Amatsukaze aka Clucky to be able to run freely in once he was a fully-grown chocobo. Not far from the main house was a small barn that Naruto himself designed that could withstand both the hot and cold climate. In other words, if it were too hot the inside of the barn would stay cool and vice versa, that way Clucky would always feel comfortable.

There was also one thing he wasn't sure about and that was about when chocobos mature since there isn't any knowledge of it. Well, beside the knowledge he gained from video games about them but knew that it was going to be as easy as it was in the game. He figured it should be that hard since it was almost like taking care of a chicken that would soon grow into an oversized one. It really shouldn't be that hard but he couldn't be sure until it actually happens and would have to get ready for it.

The way he did was having Ikaros use another one of her cards to make several large patches of the field behind his house. Into spots that naturally grew every kind of Gyashi Greens that chocobos ate that way by the time he finally grows big enough. He would have what he naturally eats grown form him but until then he stayed inside with Naruto as the two got used to their new home together.

It took Sohara quite a while to get used to not having Naruto around the house as she was used to seeing him on her couch every morning. Even her mother was starting to miss him as they didn't realize how much quieter it was with him gone. It was as if a small piece of their life left causing them to show up at Naruto's new house periodically.

Of courses, he didn't mind since they were like family to him but would sometimes wish they chose a better time to. As every time they did decide to come over, he was always busy trying to finish the modifications for his basement. Though he couldn't tell them that as it was they who had gave him a place to stay after he was free from The Great Sakura Tree.

Therefore, he would make a clone to take his place but even with a clone with all his knowledge in it could still make a minor mistake. Resulting in half the town wiped of the face of the earth. That's why he would rather do it himself and not a clone but with time short as it is, he had no choice

Luckily, the worst hadn't happened, yet, and the town was in the clear for the time being. Unfortunately, Naruto was running out of money for his modifications, however. That was soon about to change as what could be considered a once in a lifetime opportunity was about to walk right in front of him.

**XXX In front of Sohara's house XXX**

Just outside Sohara's house was Naruto standing just before the entrance of her house. He was there waiting for Sohara and Ikaros to come out. His reason for waiting was that the two girls were inside changing into a pair of yukatas for today's autumn festival held by the Sorami shrine.

He was waiting for quite a while now, fifteen minutes to be exact, and was getting a bit impatient. However, he kept calm knowing that it took some women time to get ready so they could look their best. There was another reason that could be holding them up was Sohara trying to teach Ikaros how to put a yukata on.

It was a bit tricking for himself to put his own yukata on as it's been a while since he had to put one on, especial with is wing. He had to get a custom made one with two holes in the back for his wing and the wing made of energy. It wasn't cheap either but luckily; the person who made it was a woman who was a part of his fan club who made it for half the original price. That was the first time he was luckily to have a fan club since money was tight for him.

Looking up at the sky, he saw the azure sky was slowly changing to a beautiful orange color. He could tell just by looking at the sky that it was getting late. Getting him to wonder if they were every going to leave yet as he wanted to get a bowl of ramen at one of the stands his ramen shop had.

As he sighed at the thought of not getting any ramen he felt something brush against his hand and looked down to see none other than Clucky who stood up to his waist. The said bird was looking up at him with a look in his eyes that were asking him when they were going to leave.

"I'm sure it won't be much longer."

Placing his hand on Clucky's head he started to pet him getting a kewh in response.

It still amazed him at how big he was getting as it was just two months ago, he was no bigger than a normal baby chick and now. His feathers that were once poofy were now gone and his legs were longer with three pointy talons on each of its feet. Two of them were in the front and the other in the back. Even his beak was bigger and curvier then a chicken's. It almost looked like a cross bread of a chicken and an ostrich.

It was a sign that he was turning into a real chocobo and judging by the way he still acting, he believed he was still barely an infant despite its size.

Once Naruto removed his hand from Clucky's head, the two of them heard a very familiar voice.

"Tomo! Get out of here you pervert!"

It wasn't hard for Naruto to figure out who it was or what happen.

'It looks like Tomoki was caught peeking again.'

Shaking his head at the boy's perverted antics he noticed Clucky shaking behind him.

In the time Clucky been with Naruto when they used to live with Sohara he gained a fear of her but it was only when he heard her yell. When she did, he used to jump into Naruto's hair to hide but now that he was bigger, he could only try to hide himself behind him.

It was shortly after that incident did both Sohara and Ikaros come walking out of the front with the two of them wearing their yukatas.

Sohara was wearing a yellowish yukata with red flowers and an orange obi sash tied into a bow around her waist. While Ikaros wore, a whitish yukata that had a few very thin diagonal strips that were blue with her wings poking out the back. She also wore obi sash in the same color with white outlined feathers on it.

They both looked quite beautiful in them and it was a remarkable sight as not many people go to see to women like them in a pair of yukata.

"Sorry it took so long Naru-chan. It took Ikaros a while to put on her yukata, also…."

Her eyebrow suddenly started to twitch as her right hand clutched into a fist.

"There was a certain someone peeking on us."

Even though she didn't say who he already knew who she meant and didn't ask as she looked at Clucky.

"What's wrong Amatsu? Why are you standing behind Naru-chan?"

"Well, it's because he heard you yell again."

It was then she realized it must have been when she yelled at Tomoki for peeking at her and Ikaros.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't yelling at you. I was yelling at that stupid perverted neighbor of mine."

As she told him that, she walked over to him and kneeled down while placing her hand out to pet him. Unfortunately, Clucky was still a bit scared and backed away from her hand getting Sohara's hand to slightly twitch and retract it.

She felt bad for scaring him and wanted to make it up to him for it then suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, I know…."

Digging into the little bag that she carried which held all her spending money that her mother gave her for today. She pulled out a small cracker and held it out for Clucky to eat.

"I figured you would be coming so I brought some crackers for you. So how about I give you one as a way to say sorry for scaring you."

Sohara gave Clucky a sincere smile meaning exactly what she said while Clucky just looked from her to the cracker held between her slender fingers.

It didn't take him long to slowly stretch his head closer towards the said cracker inching it's way to it before quickly taking it from her fingers. Once he did, he immediately went back behind Naruto and ate it before looking back at Sohara.

"So does that mean you forgive me?"

"Kewh!"

After giving a happy sounding kewh in response, Clucky immediately placed his head in Sohara's hand, which she used to pet him getting another kewh sound from him.

"I'll take that as a yes."

As she continued to pet him, Naruto just smiled as he mentally laughed at how easy it was to win over Clucky feelings.

"It seems that the two of you made up."

"Yeah."

Naruto continued to watch Sohara pet Clucky who stood up just above her waist before speaking up.

"Anyways, the two of you look beautiful in your yukatas."

"Wh-What… did you say!?"

Her face turn beat red to moment she heard him call her beautiful and quickly tried to hide it, falling miserably at it.

'H-He called me beautiful. What… what should I say back?'

Her mind began to run through millions of words trying to figure out which ones to use before saying the ones that did.

"Th-Thank you. Y-You look good in yours too."

When she told him that, she hid her face while still being able to look at him. She was then able to get a good look at him in his yukata seeing that he was wearing an orange colored yukata that was neither too bright nor was it too dark. On the back was a red swirl that was a symbol of his late mother's clan but only Naruto knew that.

One thing she did notice was that the front of his yukata revealed a bit too much showing off his chest causing her blush to show even more.

"It's my yukata, isn't it?"

"Wh-What? No, I-I wasn't looking at…."

"It's alright. I think the fan girl who made it designed it this way but it doesn't really bother me. I just try to overlook it."

Even though he told her that to get her to calm down, he still believed that it would make him stand out causing others, especially the fan girls, to stare.

Sohara was able to calm down somewhat but was now trying to debt whether she should be happy for getting to look at Naruto's bare chest or jealous that other would be able to as well.

Before she could figure that out, everyone heard Tomoki's voice.

"It seems that the two of you are finally finished getting ready."

"Yeah, no thanks to you. You pervert."

"Who are you calling a pervert? I was trying to see what was taking you two so long, nothing else."

"By looking through the creak of my window!"

Sohara tried her hardest to hold back from yelling at Tomoki so she wouldn't scare Clucky and bit her lower lip until her anger subsided before speaking up.

"If you really wanted to know. You could've knocked on my door like a normal person instead of peeking through the window like the pervert you are."

"Why use the door when your window is less than twenty feet from mine. Besides, if I didn't look through the window I wouldn't be able to see the view."

As Tomoki pervertedly grinned to himself, he failed to notice the dark aura forming around Sohara.

"Tomo!"

Upon hearing his name, he looked to see his long time neighbor in her famous karate chop stance with her deadly aura around her and feared he was going to feel her wrath once again.

Luckily, someone stopped her from doing exactly that.

"I think that's enough, Sohara. You're starting to scare Amatsu again."

When she heard him say that, the dark aura dissipated while she looked at Clucky. Only to see that he was trying to hide behind Naruto again.

She could only moan in displeasure as she once again scared Clucky before talking to herself.

"I bet another cracker won't cut it this time."

Hearing the word cracker got Clucky's attention causing him to, slowly, make his way over towards Sohara believing she was going to give him another one.

Sohara saw this and thought that perhaps he really did want another one, which prompted her to ask.

"Do you want another one?"

Getting a small kewh in response which she determine was yes, she pulled out another cracker from her small bag and held it out for Clucky who gladly ate it.

"Kewh!"

Letting out another happy sounding kewh that was loud then before and started to brush his head against Sohara who began to pet him.

"Looks like you forgave me again."

"Kewh!"

As she happily giggled to herself whilst still petting him, Tomoki just stared at Clucky before walking over towards Naruto.

"I still can't believe that is the same little chicken you bought not that long ago."

"I know what you mean. It still hard for me to wrap my head around the idea that I have a real living chocobo and I'm the person who made him that way."

"Do you regret it?"

Naruto just started at him for a while before giving his answer.

"Are you kidding me!? It's a chocobo, a chocobo! There's no way that I could ever regret it and neither does Amatsu. Heck if I could get my hands on hammerkop I would make my own Zapdos."

"Hammerkop, Zapdos… what the heck are they?"

"Well, a Hammerkop is a bird that some believe the creators of the game Pokémon used to create the Pokémon called Zapdos. That's a legendary bird with the power to control lightning in the game that's badass looking too and if I could get a hold of a Hammerkop. I could use one of Ikaros's cards and turn it into a real Zapdos like I did with Amatsu."

"Why don't you use any bird? Heck why don't you use a chicken again like you did with Amatsu."

"I don't want to do that since the reason I change Amatsu was because a baby chocobo looks similar to a baby chicken. I don't think it would work the same if I tried to change another bird's appearance but who am I to say it won't work. Not even I know the limitations to Ikaros's cards and I help make them."

"Then that leaves you no choice but to look for one yourself."

"That's one way but sadly, they only live around Madagascar and Sahara desert so it would be too hard to head there and look for one. However, it feels like I might run into one sometime in the near future…."

Tomoki started at Naruto with a blank expression on his face believing he had could have the power to see into the future or something but was he sadly mistaken.

"Or it could be my stomach. I've been craving a bowl of fresh ramen all day."

"Should've figured you say something like that."

All Tomoki could do was mentally face palm before turning his attention back to Sohara who was talking to Ikaros as she petted Clucky.

"Well, I think it's about time we head out or were going to miss the festival."

With everyone agreeing with him, they all made their way to the Sorami shrine but soon as they did. Ikaros suddenly turned around and looked up at the rooftop of Sohara's house but saw nothing was there. Before her eyes could enter her search mode Tomoki cut her off.

"Ikaros if you don't hurry up we're going to leave you behind."

Not on wanting to slow the others down, she tore her gaze from the spot on the roof and flew to catch up to the others.

Just as their bodies disappeared off into the distance, the same spot where Ikaros was looking started to waver as if someone were there. Then from nowhere someone appear, right from thin air, and stood there staring off into the distance with her left eye glowing a light blue color.

One could mistake this person as a child as they stood no taller than 4'6" (139 cm) but if one were to look closer. They would notice that this was no mere child as it had the characteristics of an angeloid. With them having, a collar along with a pair of wings but this person's wings was quite different as they didn't have feathers. No, this person's wings looked identical to what an insects wings may look like and were transparent. Though they may be transparent, it did one thing that other angeloids wings couldn't and that was change colors whenever light hits it, showing its true beauty.

The person standing on that rooftop was none other than the Electronic warfare angeloid, Type Beta. Her attire was something most angeloids wore but suited more to her taste. It was consisted of a small white dress that spit once it reached her waist creating two stripes covering her front and back and went down to her thighs. The cape she wore split into strips and had a pair of matching elbow length gloves while wearing a pair of thigh length boots with two straps holding them in place. The weird thing was the straps holding them appeared to connect to her undergarments but one couldn't be sure unless they really tried to look.

Her hair was the same color as the sky, blue, as were her eyes, and tied up in two long twin tails. As for her ears, which were a bit different then Ikaros's, she had long pointy ones that made them look as if they were radars. The collar around her neck was different then Ikaros's too with it being a whole lot larger than her's covering the girl's entire neck.

It was a shame really, it made her look as if she was someone's slave but it wasn't her choosing as her new master forced it on her.

Currently, she was on a mission that her new master ordered her to do and that was to bring back the Uranus Queen aka Ikaros.

"I finally found her, The Uranus Queen. To think she's going around calling herself a pet class angeloid, as if. There's no way that she, Delta, the Gamma twins or I be considered pet class. Not after that day."

Her voice became very sad as she remembered something that had happen a long time ago before clutching her hands into fist.

"But what really ticks me off is she spending so much time with Naruto-sama. It's all her fault they tore off his right wing and taint his left one black then send him to live down here with all these insects."

Her eyes glared at she continued to think of why Ikaros was able to spend so much time with Naruto before her tiny lips smirked.

"But it won't be long before I crush her and take her back. It shouldn't take long since her powers are sealed. All I have to do is get her away from Naruto-sama after that the rest is simple. If I'm able to do a good job, then maybe, just maybe, Tenshi-sama would let me stay with Naruto-sama and not Alpha."

With that thought in her head, she silently flew up into the sky and suddenly disappeared as if she were never there.

**XXX The Sorami Festival XXX**

As everyone arrived at the festival all eyes were on two individuals who were none other than Naruto and Clucky. Mostly Naruto's fan girls were looking at him as for Clucky. Only those who played Final Fantasy or knew what a chocobo was were staring in awe at the sight of him.

They then suddenly rushed towards them bombarded him with questions asking how it was possible for a real chocobo to exist and how he had one.

Since the crowd gathered around them, they push past their small group separating them from each other. Sohara was starting to worry about Naruto and Clucky since she couldn't see what was going on thanks to the huge crowd. Tomoki on the other hand could careless and started to walk off with Ikaros saying that Naruto could handle himself. Sohara was a bit skeptical but knew Tomoki was right, however, Ikaros too wanted to stay and see if old master would be okay. She wasn't able to do what she wanted thanks to Tomoki asking her if she was coming that sounded almost like a command. Causing her program to force her to follow him.

As for Naruto, he was expecting something like this to happen and was against bringing Clucky to the festival, however. He knew he needed to take him out every once and a while so he wasn't always staying home. Yeah, he has a huge field for him to run around in as do some dogs or any house pet has their owner's house to run in. Still, they had to take them out occasionally, right, so he decided to do the same with Clucky. Besides, he had to get this out of the way sooner or later and today seemed to be that day.

Therefore, he answered their question without telling them that he used one of Ikaros's cards by telling them that chocobos were chickens. Moreover, he told them the one he had he raised from a baby chicken he bought a few months ago that so happen to turn into a chocobo.

His answer may have been a lie or stretching the truth a bit, well, he may have stretched it a lot. Causing a huge misunderstanding but at least one good thing came out of it.

The owner of the baby chicken stand sold all their chickens and had plenty of extra time to use by look around the festival.

Once the crowd dispersed, Sohara saw Naruto sigh in relief before she made her way over towards him.

"Are you two alright?"

"Yeah, were both okay but I'm worried what will happen when everyone finds out that they won't be getting any chocobos."

"Do you think it was wise to tell them that if you raise a baby chicken that it might grow up into a chocobo."

"We won't find out until that happens. Besides, a little white lie couldn't hurt anyone."

"I'm not sure you could consider that a white lie since it was never true to begin with."

"Eh, don't sweat the small stuff and enjoy our time spent together here at the festival."

Sohara just shook her head at his comment before realizing what he said.

'Wait… he said together. Which means just the two of us, right, but that can't be since Tomoki and Ikaros are with us.'

It was then that she remembers that the two left earlier leaving just her and Naruto alone. There was also Clucky with them but she didn't really count him since it would still make them look like a couple.

'This isn't good. I wasn't expecting something like this to happen. It looks like the two of us are out on a date.'

The more she thought about it the more nervous she became and could only blame one person for this.

'Tomo, this is entirely your fault. I you had stayed and waited for Naru-chan. I wouldn't be in this situation.'

She tried to calm herself down but every time she looked at Naruto, her nerves would cause her to look away and Naruto noticed this.

He knew that she must have been nervous spending time alone with a man, especially with him since he knew she liked him, somewhat anyways. Although, he wasn't sure if she would've acted the same way if Tomoki were with her. In fact, he wasn't sure if she felt the same way about him anymore.

The time he spent here, he noticed that she had feeling for Tomoki but that gradually began to change as time went on. It all started the day he began living with her and her mother. Judging by the way that she is acting now, he could guess her feelings for him have grown quite a bit since then and now. He had to lighten up the current situation.

"So, is there any particular stand you want to visit?"

"I-I don't really have one in mind but what about you."

"Me you ask, well…."

He got into a thinking pose and pretended to be thinking to calm Sohara's nerves before giving her his answer.

"I say, let's hit the ramen stand."

Sohara could only face palm at his typical answer before replying.

"Ramen? Are you serious? We're at a festival with tons of different foods and sweets, and all you can think about is ramen."

"It's like they say, ramen is the food given to us by the gods."

"Only you say that Naru-chan."

Naruto just rubbed his head sheepishly while Sohara just sighed.

"If you want it that bad I guess we can go there first."

With that said the two, three if you count Clucky, made their way towards Naruto's ramen stand that his shop set up.

Naruto couldn't help smirking as they walked.

'Looks like that got her to calm her nerves.'

xxxxxx

Once they arrived at the ramen stand Naruto order the Uzumaki special that his store's stand had which consisted of one of every topping. Sohara got herself their smallest bowl as she still wanted to be able to snack on some of the other venders that where here. As for Clucky, they got him some sweet bread and tore it to pieces before giving it to him.

When they finished the three of them began going to different stands trying out all the different foods they had. They played several other games that other venders had set up such goldfish scooping.

Sohara was terrible at it, not able to get a single one. When Naruto asked which one she wanted, he scooped it up for her in one try. She was mad at first seeing as he did it in one try but let it slid since he did get the one she wanted.

As they walked to different stalls, a few kids wanted to ride on Clucky's back and asked Naruto if they could. Not wanting to hurt their feelings he said they could but only if they brought Clucky some sweet bread. Once they were able to bring what Naruto asked they were able to ride on Clucky's back, who enjoyed it as much as the kids did. After the ride was over, the kids who were able to ride Clucky thanked Naruto and left while Clucky enjoyed his sweet bread.

One of the other games that both Sohara and Naruto played was the water balloon game. Where you use hook made of paper and try to hook it to a string attached to one of the many water balloons. Sohara wasn't any better at this game either getting Naruto to win whichever balloon she wanted. Another game they played was to throw small rings at whatever prize you wanted or one that you had to pull a string and if it was attached to something, you won it.

One game Naruto had tried was something similar to a lottery game but instead of winning money, you won prizes. The game involved you paying so you could pick out a piece of paper that said what prize you one. The prize he did win was a big stuffed fox plushy. It was ironic that it this was the toy he received since he used to have a giant fox spirit sealed inside a long time ago.

He had promised the same fox that he would unseal her if she promised to help him in a battle that determined the world's fate. Of course, he won and as promised, he broke the seal that bonded her to him just before he died.

Still he wondered what she was up to or if she was still alive for that matter. Perhaps, once everything settles down around here, he should take a trip around the world to see if he could find out what has happen to her.

Until then, he would just enjoy the time he has now with the new friends he made. It's not as if he would be dying anytime soon unless Tenshi was planning to blow up the earth. He doubted the latter was going to happen and pushed it a side and continued to have a good time.

As the festival was nearing its end, the three of them finally meet up with Tomoki and Ikaros who were standing in front of a stall that had a little too many pigeons. The sign above said, "Shooting Stall JUDAS" that Naruto guess was a shooting stall.

"This stall looks promising," Naruto spoke soon as he stood next to Tomoki scaring the crap out of him.

"Jesus, you scared the crap out of me and what do you mean 'promising.' Can't you see it just a stand full of pigeons. What's so promising about that?"

"Don't be so quick to judge a book by its cover. I bet this is going to be the best stall of the day."

A foxy grin appeared on Naruto's face getting Tomoki to start worrying about his own safety.

"You're starting to freak me out."

Naruto didn't respond as the pigeons, which were inside the stall, suddenly started to fly out leaving some feathers behind. Once the birds were gone and the feather fell to the ground, the inside of the stall was revealed. With just one lonely man with grayish hair tied up in a ponytail while his front bangs covered the right side of his face. He also had a scruffy looking beard and had a lit cigarette in his mouth. He wore a black trench coat with a white button up shirt underneath that was button half way and wore a pair of gray pants. There was also a purple rope-like headband wrapped around his head.

However, the thing that stood out the most was the guns of all kinds scattered all over the stall.

'Holy shit!'

That was the thought of the many people who were able to see the inside of the stall.

"Welcome… to my stall."

The man's voice was deep and the look he had in his eyes could make a small child cry. The guns alone were enough to make most the people want to leave and Sohara was no acceptation.

"Hmm… Naru-chan, Tomo, how about we leave. Gun freaks like this kind of weird me out."

As she asked the two that, she grabbed hold of Naruto's yukata.

However, the person who she grabbed hold of didn't speak as he was analyzing what the stall in front of them. From what he could tell there was only guns and ammunition with no target in sight or were there any prizes. As he continued to analyze the stall, he came up with one possible answer.

For the rest of the people, they didn't have a clue not even the genius Sugata could figure it out prompting him to ask.

"There are only guns and ammunition here and not a single prize. If this is a rifle range where are the targets we're supposed to shoot at then?"

"Sugata-sempai, what are you doing here," Tomoki asked.

"Oh, Mikako invited me along but I haven't seen her yet."

'Mikako, huh, should've known. I bet she's the one who set up this stall,' Naruto thought.

Before the man could try to answer Sugata's question, someone interrupted.

"What is a festival, exactly?"

Upon hearing a woman's voice, everyone turned towards where it was coming to see none other than Mikako standing on a top of a flight of stone steps in a purple yukata.

"I believe a festival is an event that an entire town can enjoy together as one. That's why we, the Satsukitane family, hired a professional to oversee the night of fun and danger in the woods. We hope that it will unite the entire town."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

That was what Tomoki said to himself while he listened to Mikako explain the rules of this little game of hers.

"The rules are simple we will play a game of survival using the cork guns you see in the stall beside you. The last person standing will win a once of a lifetime prizes."

"A once in a lifetime prize," Sohara repeated.

She and the rest of the townspeople were wondering what this prize could be and if Mikako could read minds, she answered that question for them.

"Ten million yen! In cold hard cash!"

"TEN MILLION YEN!"

Then entire town couldn't believe what they just heard. It was as if they were all dreaming. Winning ten million yen just by winning a survival game. Most of the villagers were already drawn in by the sheer amount of cash they could win, however. Out everyone, there was one person who wasn't drawn in by money like everyone and that person was Tomoki.

"This is quite interesting? Dreams can also be bought by this sum of money," Sugata voiced.

At the same time he did, he picked up what looked like a long-range rifle causing Tomoki to look at him.

"Sugata-sempai, you're going to play."

Just then, he saw Sohara pick up a gun of her own mumbling something that sounded like she was saying ten million.

"Even you Sohara…."

Thinking if he should join in the game too he looked at the one person who he knew wouldn't join just for the money, Naruto. Boy was he mistaken.

"Ten million yen. That's not bad and it's in cash too. With that amount of money I can finish all the modifications I still haven't had the money for."

"Not you too…."

Tomoki didn't have much of a choice but to follow the crowd therefore, he made his way towards the stall and picked up a gun of his own.

'Well, ten million is a shit load of money. So it couldn't hurt to play but it feels like something crazy is going to happen.'

Before anyone could pump themselves up, Mikako had one more thing to add.

"There is one more rule. This one only implies to Uzumaki Naruto."

Upon hearing his name, he looked at Mikako and wondered what she was planning now.

"If you decide to join this little survival game you can but only one condition."

"And what would that be."

"You have to play, blindfolded."

'Blind folded,' though Tomoki, Sohara and even Sugata but he had an idea as to why.

"If you are wondering why; I'll tell you."

Mikako watched as everyone's minds tried to figure out why she wanted Naruto to be blindfolded. Judging by how many confused faces there were, she could clearly tell that none of them could figure it out and continued to explain.

"Are reason behind this is that our family has acknowledged your strength and to make it fair for everyone else. We decided you must be blindfolded if you want to compete. Besides, something tells me you're going to be quite good at this so a handicap is going to be needed for us to play."

After hearing Mikako's reasoning, everyone was shocked to hear it and looked at Naruto. They were expecting him either to be angry or a little shocked, instead, they only saw anticipation shine in his eyes with a wicked smirk to go with it.

"I understand."

Sohara was probably the only one worried about him, which prompted her to speak to him.

"You're not going to go through with this are you, Naru-chan."

He could only look at her before giving her a reply.

"Are you kidding me!? This is the first time, in a long time, that I get to do something like this. There's no way I'm backing out of something like this even if I have to do it blindfolded. Then there's him…."

He then turned around to face the man still sitting in the stall that looked back at him with the eye that was visible.

"What about him?"

"Out of everyone here, he will be the most challenging."

Sohara didn't know what he meant by that but the longer she watched them stare at each other the creepier that she felt.

"If everyone is in agreement. Then grab your guns and head to the top of the shrine."

With that, Mikako headed towards the shrine as everyone else did as she asked and grabbed their guns then made their way to the shrine.

Once everyone was there, Mikako had one last thing to say before she started their little game.

"Alright fellow neighbors are you ready! Then let's get ready to shoot the living shit out of each other."

With the sound of her cork gun going off started the chaos that was known as a "survival game."

xxxxxx

Right from the get go everyone, minus Tomoki, run and either hid or got into groups and started firing at each other. Since Tomoki was a little slow, he was caught between the crossfire. Luckily, for him he dodged every cork bullet shot his way.

After getting away from the chaos unscathed, he began to find a place to hide by crawling on the group thinking if they couldn't see him they won't shot him.

'Alright, if I just stay low they won't find me and can take out any stragglers that come by.'

Believing his plan was bulletproof, he set out to find a location that he could hide, but before he could get far. A cork hit the ground right beside him just as a man approached him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, Tomoki?"

The man was the owner of a different shooting stall that he and Ikaros went to later that day but he didn't know why he was targeting him.

"You're the man from the other shooting stall. What the heck are you participating in a game of a rival business?"

"Shut up!"

The man then shot another cork at Tomoki who instinctively rolled out of the way and stood up.

"I'm doing it for the ten million. If I can win that then I can buy prizes people won't laugh at. Now why don't you be a good kid and let me take you out."

Again, the man shot at Tomoki getting him to start running whilst dodging the corks shot at him.

"What the hell! Why are only going for me! There's a whole town of people you can shoot beside me, you know!?"

"Best to take out the small fries first."

That was all the man said before unloading all his cork rounds at Tomoki's backside.

He didn't know how but for some reason he was able to dodge them and continue running away from the mad lunatic that was chasing after him. As he ran, more people he knew appeared from within the woods such as the woman from the local convenience store, an old man who ran the fish market, several girls from his class and so on. Even the elders from the village council chased him.

Just as the pursuers chasing Tomoki surrounded him and were about to shoot him, a cork suddenly hit one of them causing them to stop and see who shot it. Then suddenly three more shots were fired hitting three more people getting to realize that there was a sniper.

"Watch out! There's a sniper in the trees!"

Realizing that if they stood in the open they would be targeted next, they all hid, but unfortunately, that wasn't going to help as the sharpshooter was none other than Sugata Eishiro. He was about two hundred feet away from their current position and was using the long-range rifle he picked to snipe them.

Currently, he had his sight on Tomoki but slowly moved to the men who owned the other shooing stall and shot him in the side of the head. The sudden shot caused the group to see if they could spot where it was coming but couldn't. Sugata then placed his sights on his next target who was the women who worked at the convenience store. Right before he was going to shot her someone else beat him to it causing him to get in an upright position.

'So there's another sniper besides me. Since he didn't shoot at me means my location hasn't been found out.'

While he thought that, he continued to look for the other sniper. As he did, he could feel this tremendous pressure weighing down on him that could cause someone to tremble in fear. Without a doubt, he knew who this other sniper was as his scope found who he was looking for.

'Mikako. Should've known you'd be participating.'

Just as they saw each other, they both immediately pulled their triggers with their cork bullets flying towards one another. For some reason, when they hit there was a small explosion causing Tomoki, who was the only person there, to drop down to the ground and shield himself. Those who were chasing him that were still in the game ran in fear while he stood there like an idiot.

As for Sugata and Mikako, they decided to throw their guns aside and fight one another with their bare hands since their shooting skill were par with each other.

When the two reached each they entered a battle right out of a manga or anime with their first flying at each other whilst they dodge the said fist with lightning speed.

Down below the two's fight was poor Tomoki who could only cower in fear at the fight between Sugata and Mikako raged on. For some on known reason the two fighting suddenly got serious as Mikako pulled out a pair of spiked gloves from her yukata while Sugata pulled out a fork and knife.

However, before the two could continue their was a loud scream followed by several more causing the three to look at what it was only to see what looked like the end of the world.

**XXX With Naruto XXX**

Just before the so-called survival game could begin, Naruto was blinded folded as Mikako had said. It was smart of her to do so since he would have a huge advantage as he still had his ninja skills from when he was alive. Now that he was blindfolded, it gave the people of Sorami town that much more of a chance to win but not by much. Even with him blindfolded, he could still determine their position using his ears. It wouldn't be precise since he didn't really train with only using his ears but he was confident enough that he could still be as good with just them.

Once the blindfold was secure, he used his senses and hearing to find Ikaros. When he did, he whispered something in her ear and when Mikako gave the word, the two took off to a position where they could get ready.

When they were in position, Naruto took out two uzis and turned his head towards Ikaros who was behind him.

"You ready, Ikaros."

"Yes, Naruto-sama."

Ignoring the sama suffix, Naruto held both his uzis up in front of him and used his ears to locate the other participants. The said participants that were targeting him where either waiting for him to make the first move or waiting for him to drop his guard. Unlucky for them Naruto's guard was always up even if he looked defenseless all thanks to the years of training.

It felt like an eternity as the people surrounding Naruto waited for him to make his move and as if they couldn't take it anymore. One of them took it in them to make the first move and shot at him. The cork bullet traveled just as fast as a regular bullet would and when it came closer to hitting Naruto. He moved his head to the side out of the corks line of sight and headed towards the back of Ikaros's head.

Thanks to her being an angeloid, her built in sensors detected the danger but because Naruto told her to only dodge and not attack. She also moved her head to the side but in the opposite direction that Naruto did, letting the bullet soar past their heads and hit someone else square in the forehead.

At the same time Naruto pointed one of his guns at the person who shot him and unloaded several rounds hitting them right in the chest.

Everyone who saw that frozen and watched Naruto carefully to see if he would shoot at them next but all they saw was him standing there waiting. It was then that a villager spoke.

"He can't hit us if we shoot at him all at once!"

Just as villager finished saying that, he was shot with several corks courtesy of Naruto, but what they said were true. He was only able to hit the person who shot at him thanks to the cork they shot. Knowing where the cork was coming from, he was able to pin point their location but if they were to shoot all at once. He would be forced to focus only on dodging the incoming shots and try to determine where they were coming from.

Luckily, he prepared for that and was why he asked Ikaros to come with him.

Taking the villager's advice, the other villagers began to unload their clips aiming at the two angels with the intent to eliminate them.

So began the battle to eliminated the ultimate threat, or threats, but the two weren't going to go down easily as they dodge the incoming shots with skill.

Ikaros had no problem dodging any of the incoming shots since she had built in sensors. Naruto on the other hand didn't have that luxury and had to use his ears while keeping on his toes as he dodged numerous amounts of cork bullets heading towards him.

At the same time he did, he unloaded every cork his clip had in the direction he determined the corks came from. Sometimes his shots missed but they mostly hit their mark and when he his clips ran out. He tossed his guns behind him and called out to Ikaros.

"Ikaros! Reload!"

Hearing what he said, she pulled out two uzis from within her yukata and tossed them behind her while catching the two uzis Naruto tossed to her. Who did the same as her and grabbed the fully loaded guns tossed to him and got ready to shot them.

This was something Naruto had plan the moment he heard he had to be blinded folded. He knew it would be hard, almost near impossible, to reload his gun by himself while blindfolded. That's why he had Ikaros reload his guns for him while he thinned out the competition. For going along with his plan, he promised to teach her how to plant and grow watermelons. It was a far trade and with the both of them working together, he was sure to win this little survival game.

With now two loaded guns, Naruto unleashed the cork bullets that lay inside at the villagers who were still shooting them. Emptying his clips once again in the matter of seconds before signaling Ikaros that he needed to reload.

As for Ikaros, she was able to reload Naruto's guns just as fast as he could waste them. Where she got the cork bullets was a mystery but when she finished and heard Naruto call her name. She tossed the fully loaded guns behind her and grabbed the empty ones then started to reload them.

They repeated this process while trying to dodge the corks that soar threw the air, well Naruto did Ikaros had no problem on that end, however. As the fight wagered on it was getting harder for Naruto to determine where each villager was attacking from since all the shots were fired at random. Causing him to mistake a cork as a villager getting him to waste time and ammunition as he shot at nothing. There were even times where he would just barely dodge a cork aimed at him.

It was getting him frustrated to the point where he almost took off the blindfold. He wasn't sure if he would be disqualified if it was removed since Mikako didn't specify what would happen if it was. It did sound like a good idea right about now as he continued to dodge cork after cork until he finally had it.

"That's it! Ikaros, we're going with operation elimination!"

Hearing what Naruto said, Ikaros nodded as her eyes glowed red and her yukata turned into her original outfit. Once she had fully changed, the two suddenly took flight and disappeared from everyone's sight. The villagers who were shooting at them didn't know what was going on nor did they know why Naruto suddenly flew away with Ikaros but just shortly after they did. They all heard what sounded like a small engine going off and when they saw what it was it was too late.

Up above them in the sky were both Naruto and Ikaros but Naruto was wearing a different outfit that consisted of a long black coat. The top part of the coat revealed his bare chest with two black leather straps crossing over it. The coat also had two sliver shoulder pads that had three holes forming a small triangle. His pants were black with a pair of black boots and leather gloves in the same color.

If you were to add his black wing, he would look identical to the video game character, Sephiroth minus the hair and eyes; also, his wing was on the other side.

As for Ikaros, she was carrying what looked like a fully loaded minigun with no problem.

The villagers below looked up at them with the mixture of awe and fear. They weren't sure what was going on and stopped shooting at on another to look at them. While they stared up at the awing sight before them, Naruto spoke.

"I am the chosen one. I have been chosen to rule this planet."

As Naruto spoke those words, he reached up to the blindfold covering his eyes and removed it. He then opened his eyes to reveal two, silted, crimson colored eyes that signaled Ikaros to fire.

It was only in the matter of seconds before Ikaros eliminated more than three fourths of the competition and for some unknown reason. The people she shot piled on top of themselves creating a hill of what looked like dead villagers with Ikaros standing on top while Naruto floated behind her.

It was like the sign of the apocalypse signaling the end of the world.

"Now… bow before your new GOD! HAHAHAHAHA!"

His voiced echoed throughout the forest striking fear in everyone but despite that, there was one brave soul who wasn't affected by any of it. That brave soul looked up at the two and fired on cork that struck Ikaros in the side of the head. The stray bullet belonged to none other than Sakurai Tomoki. It also caused Naruto to looked down at the said person and Narrow his eyes at him before the brave man spoke.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing!? Are you trying to cause a panic throughout the town!?"

Naruto just stared down at him before busting out in a fit of laughter.

"I was just playing around. Come on, how many times do you get an opportunity like this. I couldn't help myself but since you eliminated Ikaros I'll let you go, for now."

With that said Naruto put his blindfold back on and pulled out his two fully reloaded uzis and began shooting at the remaining villagers. Leaving Tomoki alone as he said while the said person just realized something.

'You know… the stunted Naruto and Ikaros just pulled. Did eliminate most of the completion. I might have a chance of actually winning because of them.'

Silently thanking Naruto for his little stunt, he left in search of any more survives in hope of eliminating them as well.

**XXX With Ikaros XXX**

After being eliminated by her master, Ikaros just flew off in the direction of the Great Sakura Tree for no particular reason. As she flew closer towards it, her eyes caught the glimpse of something, something that looked familiar but didn't know why. Curiosity getting the best of her she ventured closer to it only to see a small girl with blue hair in a outfit similar to hers but in a different style.

More importantly, what really caught her attentions were the wings on the girl's back as they were transparent and almost see-through

They would also change colors as the moonlight hit them. What she couldn't figure out was why she had wings since there were only two people she knew who did. Those two people were her and Naruto, so why did she have wings too. That was something she couldn't answer, which prompted her ask the girl why.

Once she landed, she was planning to ask the blue haired girl why she had wings since she didn't know who she was, well, to be more precise. She couldn't remember who this girl was as her memories were sealed.

When she was going to ask the girl a question, the same girl interrupted her.

"Well, if it isn't my old friend. How have you been, Alpha?"

Ikaros was confused by what this girl said and didn't know why she called her by her code name.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm hurt Alpha. How could you not remember someone who helped you slaughter and wipe an entire race of humans of the face of this planet?"

"What do you mean wipe an entire race of humans of the face of this planet?"

Ikaros was once again confused by what she was saying as she has no regulation of every doing something like that besides the time Tomoki asked her form him to rule the world. Even if she was talking about that, the person in front of her wasn't there with her.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. Your memories were seal so you even if you tried you couldn't remember who I am or what I'm talking about. You can't even remember what you did that day either, can you!"

The girl tone was laced with anger as she spoke that last part as she looked at the innocent look on Ikaros's face.

"Perhaps… I should refresh your memory for you!"

In the blink of an eye, the blue haired girl disappeared from Ikaros's sights and reappeared behind her. Getting the red-haired angeloid to turn around and receive a kick to the gut sending her flying back into the tree.

"By using my hacking system. I'll show you what we did, and what you did to Naruto-sama."

"N-Naruto-sama…."

Before Ikaros could say anything else, the blue haired girl closed the distance between them and grabbed her hair lifted her up so she was eye level with her.

"Now, remember what you did!"

As she looked into the girl's eyes, she felt a shockwave hit her body breaking off one of her shoulder pads before her vision changed.

What she saw was her along with the same girl before her another girl with blonde hair in a blue outfit that had a huge bust and two twin-like angeloids. The five of them were all striking down humans who were trying to attack them and other angel that were trying to fly away. She saw herself use her Artemis cannon well as her Apollo to destroy the village they were attacking. Her vision then suddenly changed to a room where she was lying in a bed with someone lying next to her. The person who was lying next to her was someone she knew very well.

"Naruto-sama!?"

That same vision then showed the door to the room burst open and had several men come running through grabbing hold of Naruto and force him to the ground. She then saw herself try to help him but one of the other angel men stopped her by attaching a collar around her neck forcing her body to freeze.

What she saw next was something she wished she had never seen, again.

The man behind Naruto who had long blond hair grabbed hold of Naruto's right wing and tore it off with his bare hands. The man then placed his hands on his left wing and did something to cause it to turn black. After it was completely black, he let go of Naruto's wing and had his men take him away. Once they were gone, the man walked over to her and said, "Now you are mine."

Her vision then returned to normal after that and the girl, who she remembered was Nymph, let her go.

"Now do you remember what we did and what you done to Naruto-sama?"

Nymph just glared at Ikaros waiting for a response but didn't get on. All she saw was Ikaros body start to shiver then saw tears fall from her eyes.

"Don't you dare start crying on me!? You have no right to cry! Not after what you done!"

As Nymph yelled at Ikaros, something clicked in her mind. Something that shouldn't be happening.

"Wait, how are you crying? I didn't remove all your protections only your thought ones. So how are you able to cry!?

Ikaros didn't respond. All she did was slowly stand up while whispering one thing.

"It was my fault. It was my fault."

She kept on repeating those four words as she stood there until her body suddenly unleashed a huge wave of power sending Nymph back a few feet.

'What the heck is going on? It feels like she is reactivating.'

Nymph took a good look at Ikaros and noticed her wings were starting to glow as her hair looked wilder while her eyes glowed red.

"That's not possible? She forced herself to reactivate. Was the trauma of seeing what happen that strong and caused her to force activate."

While Nymph tried to figure that out Ikaros was now fully in her Uranus Queen mode. Her eyes then locked on Nymph and released her Artemis cannon.

Nymph who was trying to figure out what was going on suddenly heard her warning sirens go off and looked to see that Ikaros fired her Artemis cannons at her. She had no choice but to take off into the air and tried dodging the attacks aimed at her as she didn't have a defense system like Ikaros and Delta had.

Her role was more of the stealth and collecting data type then the fighting type. She did have some attacks that could cause damage but when it was compared to the attacks Ikaros and Delta were capable of doing. Her attack didn't compare at all besides with Ikaros now in Uranus Queen mode her Aegis would be able to block her attack.

She tried her best to dodge all the Artemis missiles aimed at her and was able to dodge all but one that snuck under her radar. Bracing for the attack she felt something or someone grab hold of her and shielded her from the blast sending the two towards the ground.

After they hit the ground, Nymph opened her eyes and was shocked to see the person who shielded her was none other than Naruto, Ikaros old master.

"That's going to leave a mark."

As he groaned, Nymph looked at him in disbelief as she watched him stand up.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Nymph. You haven't changed a bit."

Nymph could only stare blankly at him since angeloids don't age and he should've known that since he helped make them but there was one thing she wanted to know.

"Why… why did you protect me? It's not like I'm your angeloid. So why!"

"That's a stupid question to ask. Isn't it obvious? You're someone precious to me. Besides, do I need a reason to protect someone?"

Nymph didn't know what to say as she saw Naruto reach out his for her to grab. Using his hand, she pulled herself up and it was then that she saw Ikaros holding her Apollo aiming it at them.

"Naruto-sama!"

"I know."

Knowing what Nymph was trying to tell him, he turned around to see Ikaros with her apollo pulled back.

"Ikaros that's enough!"

However, his words fell to deaf ears as Ikaros showed no sign of hearing them at all.

'Something's wrong.'

As for Ikaros the moment she witness something grab hold of Nymph shielding her form her attack, she flew up above them and brought out her apollo. Pulling her weapon back, she was about to fire until she saw something. What she saw was a man with unruly spiky blond hair with the back of his coat tore up. The man felt vaguely familiar to her but from what her sensors picked up changed that getting her to ignore the man's words.

"Unidentified angeloid present. Type… unknown? Abilities… unknown? Wing type… unknown? Threat level… critical! Now commencing the destruction of unknown angeloid."

It was to say that Naruto, as did Nymph, were quite shocked to hear what Ikaros just said. Believing Naruto was an angeloid but as he thought about it. It kind of made sense not only did his wings absorbed water as an angeloids wings did but a mysterious armor appears over his arms. Perhaps, he really was an angeloid.

It was a lot to take in and he didn't have the time to think about it as Ikaros had already fired her Apollo at him.

"Naruto-sama!"

Nymphs voiced echoed throughout the air and into Naruto's ears who watched as Ikaros's arrow traveled towards him.

Something went off inside Naruto either caused by Nymph's scream or some other unknown force. Whatever the reason, Naruto's eyes changed into a crimson color while his arms were covered by his metal gauntlets. Right before the arrow was close enough to strike him; Naruto raised his right arm at the exact moment the arrow was in his reach.

What happened next was a surprise for all of them as a hexagon-like barrier appeared in front of him stopping the arrow in midair.

Since the arrow was stopped, it started to react causing it to glow but before it could explode. Naruto made his barrier wrap around it just before the explosion could take place trapping it inside a small orb until it diminished. When it finally did, the barrier disappeared and Naruto returned to normal.

Nymph was in complete shock when she saw Naruto use an ability that only Ikaros knew as did Ikaros but neither of them were as shocked as Naruto.

'Was… was that Aegis!? How is that even possible? Only Ikaros is capable of using that shield. Am… am I really an angeloid?'

He didn't have time to dwell on that thought as he had something more important to worry about and that was snapping Ikaros out the state she was in.

"Ikaros, snap out if it already!"

Soon as he yelled that Ikaros, who was in the middle of pulling back her next arrow, suddenly realized who she was aiming at.

'Naruto-sama?'

Seeing as it was him, she lowered her bow before it disappeared and slowly made her way down to him. Once she landed, she couldn't look him in the eyes when she spoke.

"Naruto-sama, I-I… I'm…."

Her voiced began to trail off before her eyes met with his black colored wing before she burst into tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's my fault that they tore off your other wing. I'm so sorry."

She then continued to repeat the phrase "I'm sorry" to him as she wiped the tears from her eyes that seemed to never end.

In response, Naruto brought her head into his chest and let her cry as he rested his chin on top of it.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for. What happen that day was all my doing. So you have no reason to cry."

"But…."

Naruto lifted her chin up interrupting what she was going to say so she was looking directly into his eyes.

"I meant what I said. So please stop crying, alright."

Ikaros could only nod before Naruto removed his hand and turned to face Nymph.

"Now tell me the real reason you're here. There's no way you're here for a social visit."

His sudden change of attitude caught Nymph off guard well as reminding her why she was here in the first place.

"I… I'm here to bring…."

For some reason she couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence. Earlier she didn't have a problem about bring Ikaros back to her master but perhaps it was because she was in front of Naruto. The thought of what he said was more frightening then what her master would do to her if she failed.

However, Naruto had his own theory and shared it with her.

"Let me guess. You were sent down here to bring back Ikaros because Tenshi wants her back. To be more precise he wants her core just in case he couldn't control her. Another theory I have is, if she were to resist you were to just rip it out by force and return but since I'm here both those plans are ruined, am I right."

The reaction Nymph gave him was all he needed to know that what he said was true.

"So, I was right. Then I'm sorry Nymph, but there's no way that I can let you take Ikaros or her core back to Tenshi… even if I have to fight you."

This scenario was one Naruto wish to avoid but there was no way he was going to let Tenshi get his hands on Ikaros or the core inside her body.

Nymph on the other hand, felt rejected. It was as if the same thing was happening once again just as it did all those years ago.

"Why… why do you choose to defend her!? She was the reason you became a fallen angel and yet, you still decide to defend her even after what she did."

It was now Naruto's turn to be caught off guard but she didn't give him a chance to give her a reason.

"Delta, the Gamma twins, and even me. We all loved you just as much as Alpha did. So why do you chose only her. Tell me, why her! Were we not good enough, not strong enough, please just tell me?"

Nymph was unloading all her feeling she held deep within her. Feelings she felt for Naruto and the decision he chose and wanted him to answer her, which he did.

"It has nothing to do with any of that. I didn't care, and still don't care, if you weren't strong or anything that made you different. It was just that… I was vulnerable. I probably would've done the same thing with any one of you girl that day. Ikaros just happen to be the one who came to me first, that's all."

His confession suddenly changed what Nymph thought, and felt, causing her to wonder how things would've turned out if she were the one who entered his room that day.

Before her mind could imagine such a scenario, a voice interrupted her.

"_Enough with this mindless chatter! Do as I ordered of you, you piece of trash!_"

The sudden voice not only caused Nymph to freeze but got Naruto to narrow his eyes as the voice belonged to someone they both knew.

"Tenshi!"

Naruto called out to his former friend with anger laced in his voice but all Tenshi did was laugh.

"_Hehehe… it's been awhile my old friend._"

"Don't you dare call me your friend, you bastard!"

"_That hurts; I thought that you would be the one who could truly understand me._"

"Well you thought wrong."

"_Indeed I did, but I am surprised that you were able to pull yourself from that tree._"

"Well, I can't take all the credit since I did have some help."

"_To think that a mere human could be strong enough to break the chain connected to your collar. She must be a special one; perhaps I should have my little Nymph bring her to me instead._"

"Don't you dare touch her!? She has nothing to do with this!"

"_That's where you're wrong. In fact, I know what she really is and it surprises me that even one could exist in this world and because of the blood that flows through her. She'd make an excellent experiment._"

"If you try to do anything to Sohara, I swear on my life. I'll be the one who kills you."

"_I'd like to see you try but for now I'd like you, Nymph, to bring me the one called Sohara. We'll come back for the Uranus core some other time._"

"I'm warning you, Tenshi. Don't test me or you'll regret it."

"_An unlikely scenario, now do as I command Nymph._"

"No…"

"_What was that?_"

Nymph listened to the conversation between her master and Naruto. How her master called her trash, something she really hated being called, and how he wanted her to bring him some girl called Sohara. Seeing how Naruto was so against the idea she felt that she should too but because she had the collar, her master put on her. It was hard for her to resist any order she was given.

However, deep inside her program was a program Naruto secretly installed in all the angeloids and that program was "free will."

"I said no! I won't go through with it."

"_You dare deify me, you piece of trash._"

"I'm not trash! I'm an angeloid just like the rest in Synapse and I have the power to choose what I want to do."

"_So you still have that free will program in you but no matter because either way you put it. Trash will always be trash, no matter how much you try to change it._"

Nymph's eyes widen at that before she looked at Naruto and wondered if he thought the same way as Tenshi did.

"Don't listen to him, Nymph. You're not trash, nowhere near it, just ignore what he says, and do whatever you want."

"Do… Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do. I never once thought of you as trash and that's the truth, believe me."

Nymph sensors couldn't detect a single lie from what Naruto said getting her to make up her mind.

"I decided that I don't want to follow any more orders you give me you… you trash, and plan to stay here with Naruto-sama from now on."

"_Is that what you've decided?_"

"Yes!"

"_Then it appears I have no more use for you. It was about time I take out the trash, and for good. Hehehe… Hahahaha!_"

The connection Tenshi was using via Nymph was cut off but before anyone could do anything, the collar around Nymph's neck suddenly electrified causing her to yell in pain. At the same time, the four green bars on her collar began to drain at an alarming rate.

"Nymph, what's wrong!"

The said girl struggled to get up from the ground as her body was still in pain from the sudden shock before she explained what happen.

"I-It's this collar. I forgot it was also designed as a bomb and that bastard just triggered it. The jolt I felt was the sign that he had activated it."

"What the hell do you mean the collar was designed as a bomb? Are you trying to tell me that Tenshi made those collars to explode whenever he felt like he didn't need you anymore as if you were mere toys."

"In a way, yes, but once activated there's no way of stopping it."

"There has to be a way to stop it."

"Even if you could; there's not enough time."

Nymph then looked at Ikaros.

"Alpha, I want you to do me a favor."

"What favor would that be?"

"I want you to use your Aegis and shield me with it just like Naruto-sama did."

"But if I do that, you will be destroyed."

"I don't care long as Naruto-sama is safe then I don't mind dying for his sake."

Ikaros didn't know what to say to that and kept quiet while silently agreeing but Naruto had his own opinion.

"Well I do. I won't have anyone die for my sake."

"But, Naruto-sama…."

"Shut up! I won't have you talk about sacrificing yourself just for me. I anyone going to be sacrificing themselves it will be me, and only me."

Nymph was taken aback from his sudden outburst but before she could do anything, Naruto had already positioned himself behind her and place both hands on her collar.

"Now just shut up and let me take care of this damn collar."

Without another word, Naruto begin to pull on Nymph's collar with all his might but with no avail.

"Damn it! Why won't it break apart!?"

"It's no use. Just leave me be and have Alpha shield me within her Aegis already."

"I said shut up! I won't let any more people die for something I did. Not now, Not ever!"

Naruto started to pull on the collar again but still couldn't get it to break just as it started to beep getting Nymph to realize that their time was running out.

"Please Narutos-sama; times almost up. Just do as I ask before it's too late."

"I won't give up. I won't let you die; if I do. Then Tenshi would be right, you would be nothing but trash but I'm not going to let that happen!"

With a fierce yell, the metal gauntlets once again appeared around Naruto's arms and released enough heat to melt the collar allowing him to break it. Once it was off her neck, he tossed it in the air with all his might and looked at Ikaros.

"Do it now Ikaros! Trap it inside your Aegis!"

Ikaros just stared at Naruto before responding.

"But I don't know how."

"Just think as hard as you can about trapping it and image your Aegis around the collar."

"But what if-"

"Ikaros were running out of time!"

Ikaros's stance completely changed when Naruto told her that and turn in the direction the collar was thrown. Doing exactly as Naruto instructed, her shield trapped the thrown collar just as it exploded. After the explosion was finish, her shield disappeared and Ikaros returned to normal with no recollection of how she did that.

As for Nymph, she didn't know what to say as she looked up at Naruto seeing a satisfied smirk on his face as he looked up at the starlit sky.

"I guess Tenshi was wrong, you aren't trash."

Nymph could only continue to stare at him as tears ran down her face before she finally hugged Naruto.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama."

Naruto just ruffled her hair before remembering something.

"Oh, I almost forgot that I have a survival game to win. Now that this little dilemma is solved I'll be taking my leave for now."

With that, he flew off leaving the two angeloids by themselves while Nymph wanted to know one thing as he did.

"Hey Alpha? Why is Naruto-sama wearing those weird clothes?"

"I don't know? He asked me to make them before the survival game saying he wanted to change the way people saw his wing."

"Okay, then what the heck is this survival game?"

"A game of survival."

**XXX Back At The Festival XXX**

While Naruto was absent during the survival game, Tomoki was able to take out the remainder of the competitors. After taking out his last one, he found himself out of ammo and none of the gun around had any getting him to head back down to the gray haired man at the shooting stall. When he arrived, he asked the man if he had any more ammo only for him to raise his gun and shot of a live round getting Tomoki to jump.

The man then told him that he mix live rounds in a few guns to light in up the game. That's when Sohara showed up with a loaded gun ready to take out Tomoki.

Tomoki asked the man if the gun Sohara had was one filled with real bullets only for him to tell him that there might be a chance that it could.

He soon found out it did when Sohara started babbling out the ten million and then shot a bullet at him getting him to run for his life.

All his running took him to the top of the shrine where he was corned by a crazed Sohara who continued mumbling about if she had ten million yen. That she and Naruto would be able to do this and that on a boat cruise then shot off one last round at him getting him to think about one last thing.

'I'm going to die? There're things still left to be undone. Like the porn magazine collection I haven't finished or the girls at school, I haven't groped yet. I also can't forget my dream of going into the girls' bathhouse but if this is the end. It looks like I have no choice but wish to be reincarnated as a pair of women's underwear.'

With his final thoughts, he closed his eyes and waited for his last moments on earth only to hear the sound of a wing flapping getting him to open his eyes. He then saw the backside of Naruto as he held out his hand that his gauntlet covered and stopped the bullet with his hand with a loud banging sound.

Tomoki was surprised that Naruto was the one who saved his life and released a sigh of relief.

Although, Sohara was shocked to realize the gun in her hand was real and didn't know what to do until Naruto walked up to her and gently grab the gun.

"You should be careful with guns even if they're not real ones. You can still end up hurting someone."

Sohara could only dumbly nod in response before Naruto took the gun away just as Tomoki spoke.

"Man that was close. I thought I was a goner back there but thanks to you. I can live to fight another day."

"I wouldn't be so quick to celebrate."

"Why's that?"

"Well, counting you, me, and Sohara there's still four more people left in this little survival game."

"Four?"

Now Tomoki was confused since he knew that there was only three people left and Naruto just named them all.

"If there is four people left then who is this last person."

"He's already here."

Just as Naruto said that, the gray haired man from the shooting stall appeared at the entrance of the shrine getting surprised looks from both Tomoki and Sohara.

"He's taking part in the game too," Tomoki exclaimed.

"Well why not. I did say anybody could participate," Mikako voiced getting everyone to notice she was there.

"But how can some whose stall is running the game participate."

"We only hired him to arrange the game and never said he couldn't participate. You all assumed he couldn't, well, everyone but Naruto-kun, which I don't find surprising."

As the man walked to join them, Naruto squared up to him while Tomoki stood to the left with Sohara to the right. The two just made eye contact while both Sohara and Tomoki looked at the two stare at each other.

"It seems like things are going to heat up."

That was the only thing Mikako said before Naruto and the man across from him pulled out a handgun and pointed them at each other. Their sudden movement got both Sohara and Tomoki to jump and get ready for whatever came next but unfortunately they were fast enough for what happen next.

In a split second, Naruto pointed his gun at Sohara and pulled the trigger hitting her in her left arm with the man doing the same to Tomoki. Eliminating them before they dashed at each other and dodged both punches and shots, they fired at one other.

The simple game of survival suddenly turned into a game of who's the best fighter.

This continued for a few more minutes until the two jumped back away from each other and stood there with their guns empty.

"You're not bad."

"You're not bad yourself," the man told Naruto.

"What's your name?"

"Judas and yours."

"Naruto."

"Naruto, huh. I'm going to have to remember that."

After exchanging names, the two stared at each other a while longer before each of them tossed their empty guns to the side and pulled out another fully loaded one. Then pointed them at each other and pulled the trigger sending both bullets right into each other creating a small explosion. Using the explosion to hide themselves each of them pulled another gun out thinking they had the upper hand and began firing once the smoke cleared.

Since either, two were good at dodging incoming bullets made of cork it was hard for either one to hit each other. They would even use trick shots like shooting a flying cork heading their way making it fly off course or shooting the ground at an angle to deflect the shot so it would hit their target.

The two didn't care if they used other obstacles to stop incoming shots with Naruto using his feathers while the man used rock or branches. It was as if anything was game to them and they didn't care long as it was interesting.

Just as the two dodged their last shot fired at them, they dashed at one another and placed their guns on each other's heads. They stood there in silence before Naruto spoke.

"I wonder if you have any more shots left."

"I can ask the same to you."

"There's only one way to find out."

They both pulled their triggers at the same time only for nothing to happen.

"Looks like were both empty," the man voiced.

"Then how about we call it a draw and split the ten million."

"Sounds good to me."

Agreeing to split the cash prize both of them removed their guns from their heads just as Mikako brought them their prize.

"In a way I saw this coming."

That was all Mikako said before handing the two, two stacks of cash.

Seeing at the man's job was done he turned around and walked off.

"See you again next year," Mikako yelled.

"What! We're doing this again!"

As Tomoki screamed that and started to fear what Mikako and that man had in store for next time, one man was smirking.

'So his going to be here next year too, huh. Well, it looks like I have something to look forward to.'

With that, everyone enjoyed the last bit of the festival before going home.

**XXX After The Festival XXX**

After the festival was done and over with, everyone head home. Mikako left to wherever she lived at, Sugata went back home to his tent by the riverbank while Naruto and the gang made their way home. Along with them was Nymph who everyone asked who she was with Naruto telling them that she was another angeloid that was close to a sister to Ikaros. They were a bit skeptical at first but after a while, they didn't really care since they were already used to Ikaros so one more angeloid would be a problem.

As they walked, everyone had their own little conversation. Nymph and Ikaros talked about what Naruto has been up to and what things there were to do on the surface. While Naruto, Tomoki, and Sohara had their own little conversation, well, just Naruto and Tomoki talked with each other. Sohara was still mad at Naruto for the stunt he'd pulled at the end of the survival game and decided not to talk to him.

Clucky who stayed at the shooting stall the entire time the game was going on and join back with Naruto after it was over was also walking along side Naruto.

What Naruto did was a bit of an asshole move as he did shot Sohara in the arm taking her out of the competition but he knew that she didn't stand a chance against that man. He thought it would have been better if he was the one who took her out instead of him but he sure found out that was bad idea.

"Are you still mad at me, Sohara?"

The said girl didn't give him a response instead, she looked at Tomoki.

"Tomo, tell that blond idiot that I'm not talking to for as long as I live."

Tomoki being him turned to Naruto and repeated what she said.

"She said-"

"I heard what she said."

He didn't get to finish as Naruto cut him off.

Naruto knew he was going to have to make it up to her and from the experiences he had with Daedalus and a few girls he dated when he was alive. He was going to have to take her out shopping. When he was still alive and after he became an angel, the one thing he disliked was shopping. He didn't need to do much of that in Synapse thanks to the angeloids but if he ever got Daedalus angry with him the only way he could make it up to her was taking her shopping.

Now he was in the same situation but with a different girl but maybe, he might have to do something else besides shopping since he wasn't sure if Sohara like doing stuff like that. However, that might not be the case since she was a girl but he wouldn't know until he asked.

On the rest of the way home Naruto kept quiet with Clucky still walking beside him while Sohara was talking with Nymph and Ikaros. Tomoki was just staring up at the starlit sky with both his hand on the back of his head.

Once they reached their destination, everyone split with Tomoki and Ikaros heading to his house. Nymph made her way into Naruto's house since he told she could stay there while Naruto walked Sohara to her front door.

When the two made it to her front door, Sohara turned to Naruto but didn't look him in the eyes.

"You didn't have to walk me to my door. I would've been fine by myself."

"I know but it would be ungentlemanly of me, not to."

"Well, you didn't have to but… thank you."

"You're welcome, but didn't you say you were talking to me."

Sohara blushed before giving him a response.

"I-It would be unladylike of me not to thank you."

Naruto just chuckled before he continued speaking.

"I guess but how about I make it up to you for what I did."

Sohara just looked at him before giving an answer.

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know. How about I take you out somewhere next week with Nymph and Ikaros."

When she heard him say that he was going to take her out it sound as if he were asking her out on a date and was about to refuse on an impulse. It wasn't until she hear him say Ikaros's and Nymph's names did she calm down and thought about it.

"Where will you be taking us?"

"Anywhere you guys want?"

Naruto said those words a bit slowly hoping Sohara wouldn't say shopping but the said girl didn't waste any time giving her answer.

"Shopping."

"What?"

"I decided you going to take us shopping. Then afterwards out to eat. That's not a problem is it?"

"Not really but do we have to go shopping. The going out to eat is fine but do we really have to go shopping."

"If we don't go shopping then you can forget me ever talking to again. It's not like you don't have any money. You did win five million yen, didn't you?"

"Alright, alright, you win. We'll go shopping."

"Good, I'm glad you saw it my way."

"Then I guess we'll head out on Sunday since you don't have any school then."

"Sounds fine to me."

"Alright then then I guess this is goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight."

With that, Naruto turned and walked off while Sohara walked inside to see her mother watching TV. When her mother heard her walk inside the living room, she turned to face her with a large grin on her face.

"Well it looks like someone had a good day today."

Sohara raised an eyebrow at that not getting what her mother meant.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I'm talking about your date with that blond hunk of an angel, Naruto."

"D-DATE! What do you mean date! We weren't on any date!"

"What the heck do you mean you weren't on a date? I saw the two of you walking together, alone I might add. If that wasn't a date then I don't know what is."

It was then Sohara remember what her mother was talking about causing her face to redden.

"It seems you remembered, didn't you."

"It wasn't what it looked like. Naru-chan was surrounded by a mob of people then Tomo and Ikaros walked away and… and…."

"And then the two of you walked around alone."

"Well… yeah, but it wasn't date."

"Just keep telling yourself that and quit saying chan at the end of his name. If you really like him, start saying kun."

"K-Kun!?"

"Hey, I'm not going to force you to but if you keep calling him chan. He's going to start thinking you're not interested and go look for some other girl. Just think about."

After that, her mother turned around leaving her daughter to think about what she said as she headed towards her room.

Once she was in, she removed her yukata and sat down on her bed in just her underwear before she lied down while continuing to think of what her mother said.

"Naruto… kun…."

Just the thought of saying kun at the end of his name made her blush but actually saying it made her face redden completely.

She wasn't sure if she could say his name while adding the kun suffix directly to him but as she thought about it. Mikako was already calling him that getting her to wonder if she should too.

Just thinking about doing that made her face heat up again causing her to push the thought aside and to get up to grab her towel.

'I have to stop thinking about all this.'

Even though she said that all she could think about while she took her bath was the date she and Naruto had, and what the future had in store for the two of them.

**XXXXXX**

**A/N: Well there you have it the sixth chapter and sorry this one doesn't have an omake at the end of it. I was planning to have one about the aftermath of the festival and how people reacted to Naruto's change of appearance but the chapter was just getting too long. I mean there were about 17,264 words of actually story in this chapter and I'm sure if I wrote the omake. I would be adding another 1000 or so more words that would pushed this update even further back but I promise to write it in the next update.**

**Luckily, the next chapter is a short one, yet a funny one, so I should be able to fit two omakes in it. Just tell me if you would rather have the omake about for this chapter in my next update. In my first Author Notes or before the omake of my next chapter. **

**I hope all you Nymph lovers like the way I added Nymph to my story. I also wonder if any of you can figure out what Sohara is really is and what is happening to Naruto. Sohara should be easy if you go back and read the pervious chapters. If you pay attention to them, I'm sure you can figure out the idea where I'm going with her but I doubt you can figure out what happening to Naruto. I just tell you now that he might be turning into angeloid or into something else internally but that's for me to know and for you to find out. **

**You're all welcome to guess if you want and I'll tell you if you're close but I'm not going to give away anything about how I want this story to play out. **

**Anyways, there's nothing much else to say that I will be working on either my To Love-ru/Naruto story, since I have a beta for it, or my Bleach/Naruto story next.**

**Other than that, Linkmaster out.**


	7. One Bad Turn After Another!

**A/N: Well here I am with another chapter for one of my favorite mangas. Now before you read I would like to say two things, one is that Tenshi will now be known as Minos as that is his real name that was finally revealed. The other is what Naruto dresses like as I never mentioned it. His basic outfit will be is an orange muscle shirt a pair of black pants with regular shoes. Unless I say otherwise that will be what he will be wearing so it can help you imagine what he looks like in the story.**

**I'm sorry to inform you that I will only write omakes if the chapter is shorter they I would like it to be but as things are going my chapters are quite long. Therefore, until I have to write a short chapter I won't be writing any more omakes unless I have to show something I couldn't put in the storyline.**

**Anyway, without further ado, I present you the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

**Shopping For One's Underwear, Another Bad Turn, and The Twins Make Their Move!**

**XXXXXX**

Just as Naruto promised after last week's summer festival - that marked the start of the school's next term - he waited out front of Sohara's house.

For what you may ask, well, that was a simple question in itself.

It was because he had promised her that he would take her out shopping even though he was dreading it cause he knew what most girls her age shops for, clothes.

Not only that but he was also taking Nymph who was now living with him as she had no home to go to and Ikaros the now fully activated angeloid. Well, mostly activated as she went back to how she was before Nymph forced her to reawaken. From what he could tell, most of her specs were fully operational such as her Uranus Queen mode but the cheerful way she used to talk to him was gone.

She now talked as if she had no emotion anymore, like before, and he didn't know why. He would have to check if there was some kind of hidden bug in her systems causing it. He could only do that once he finished his lab that shouldn't take him more than a week or so. That's if he worked none stop to finish it but even he needed rest and couldn't rely on his shadow clones to finish for him. The lab itself was a delicate piece of machinery that was even advance for Nymph to comprehend and took him and Daedalus years to complete.

Even his clones weren't perfect and made mistakes from time to time so he couldn't let them work on such a dangerous machine without his supervision.

One the other hand, there was also Nymph who was good at hacking computers and caught her on the act a few times in Synapse doing exactly that. However, he couldn't ask her to check her for him as she still held a grudge against her for what happen 400 years ago. It wouldn't be right to force her to do something she didn't want to do but he was sure she would if he asked her.

It wasn't that important to find out the cause as Ikaros was still functioning the way she should and was only something he wanted to figure out. There was one thing that bothered him and that was Ikaros calling him Naruto-sama like she used to, even Nymph still calls him that.

No matter how many times he told them to stop they didn't and gave up trying to force them.

At least it wasn't that bad compared to what happened to Tomoki.

It happened just yesterday, soon as he woke up for school, when a flock of panties stormed into his room and not just any panties.

They were the same panties that Sohara had tried on slightly before summer break began.

Now this was probably a dream come true for the perverted boy but every good fortune usually comes at a price. Tomoki was no exception to that as his good fortune came at a hefty price and that was a deadly karate chop from his childhood friend. He was lucky his head built up a strong immunity to her attacks otherwise, he be dead by now.

Sohara didn't stop there as she destroyed most the panties in his room with her deadly chop somehow tearing them to shreds of fabric. How she did it, was a mystery on its own which only helps to prove how deadly her chop really was as the only other things she cut with it was the chain to Naruto's collar that was now long gone.

When she finished venting her anger, she told him to make sure he threw away every pair of panties that flew into his room. Of course, Tomoki being the little pervert he was answered her with a pair of panties that was still intact on his head causing her to give him another whack on the head.

To make sure he did what she asked of him, she asked Ikaros for one of her cards who agreed to give her one.

Sohara only smirked as she looked at the card in her hand as she had the perfect plan to teach Tomoki a less if he didn't throw her panties away.

That brings us back to Naruto who was still outside Sohara's house waiting for the said girl to come out with Nymph standing right beside him.

As the two waited, they could hear the conversation between Sohara and Tomoki loud and clear as well as the sound of two explosions.

Naruto just shook his head as he continued to wait as this was just another normal morning for him since the day Sohara freed him.

As for Nymph, she didn't know what was going on and turned towards Naruto seeing if he knew.

"Is this sort of thing normal?"

Turning his head down towards the small blue haired girl, he could only nod.

"Yeah, it's normal alright. In fact, it happens on a daily basis but if you ask me. I think the two like each other and just afraid to admit it so they show it by arguing with each other all the time."

"Like each other… you mean like love…?"

"I guess you can say that, but what do I know. I was never really at good at telling people how I felt about them without screwing up or going overboard."

While scratching the back of his head sheepishly he remembered the time he tried to tell Daedalus about his feeling for her only to screw up in the processes.

'I should have never told her that I noticed she changed her underwear according to her mood.'

Thinking back on that he really shouldn't have especially when he told that she wore a certain pair of panties when that day of the month came around. Not only did she try to beat him senseless but she also didn't talk to him for months.

Nymph on the other hand, still didn't understand. She knew what the definition of love was but never experienced it for herself but knew she had these feelings towards Naruto.

The other angeloids in Synapse were in the same position and from what Daedalus informed them. It was most likely love they felt, but she couldn't be certain of that nor could any of the other angeloids except for one, Ikaros.

She alone was the only angeloid who went beyond just thinking about love and felt it with her own body.

Just thinking about it made her angry because of what she did, Naruto had one of his wings torn off and labeled as a fallen angel.

However, within that anger was also a bit of jealousy, as she too wanted to feel what Ikaros had. She even considered asking the said angeloid about it but was too shy to ask her.

While they were lost in their own thoughts the two were bought back to their senses when they here Sohara walk out her front door.

"I hope that perverted bastard dies!"

Just from her statement alone Naruto could tell she wasn't in a good mood and was probably wise not to talk about it but it looked like she needed to vent.

Therefore, he decided to ask her what Tomoki did even though he heard their conversation.

"What did he do now?"

Sohara just shot him a nasty glare before answering him.

"What do you think?! Not only did he lie about throwing away all of my panties that decided to come back to him but tricked me into believing there was a bug on my wall. All just so he could see me in my underwear so it would blow up but he'll soon get what he deserves. "

If she were to tell anybody else that story, they all would probably think she's gone crazy but since it was Naruto, he could understand and could only laugh dryly.

"I see…."

Even though he knew what happened, it was still hard to believe even for him.

"And that was my favorite pair of underwear too."

"You mean the one with green and white strips."

When she heard what he said a shocked look appeared across her face before giving him a response.

"H-How do you know that?"

"Well, every time you or your mom did the laundry. You always made sure that one pair got washed so you could wear it the next day."

Sohara's face was getting redder by the second as she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Y-You noticed that!"

"I tend to notice things about others that most people wouldn't."

Naruto just laughed dryly again as Sohara lowered her head causing her bangs to cover her face as she curled her hands into fists giving off her famous dark aura.

'I shouldn't have mentioned that.'

He could see the how dark the aura was emitting from her body before he decided to high tail it out of there.

"You know, I haven't flown in a while so I'm going on ahead. I'll meet you in town alright."

Without waiting for a response, he flew into the air and made his way towards town but just as he did, Sohara looked up and ran after him.

"NARU-CHAN, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

There was no way he was going to go back so he just stopped in midair and turned around.

"Sorry, but no can do! A real man knows when it's time to retreat!"

"Naru-chan, I mean it! If you don't get back here I'm going to make you regret it!"

"Once you get into town you know where to find me!"

With those last words, he turned back around and flew off leaving the angry girl and two angeloids behind.

"He's lucky I can't fly."

It was all she said as she watched him slowly disappear off in the distance before turning around to face the two angeloids.

"Well I guess we should be on our way too before that idiot stuffs his face with too much ramen."

Just as Sohara was about to start turn around and start making her way into town Nymph had something to say.

"Hey, Sohara… can I ask you something."

Stopping in mid turn, Sohara looked at Nymph before responding.

"Sure."

Nymph hesitated a bit but then finally went through with what she wanted to ask.

"Do… do you love Ikaros's master?"

Sohara's face blushed again as she stared at Nymph as she couldn't believe she just asked her that.

"Y-You mean Tomo-chan?"

Nymph only nodded in reply getting her face to heat up even more.

"W-Who in their right mind would fall in love with a pervert like that? There's no way I would ever love someone like that."

To help prove her point there was a loud explosion followed by the person they were talking about voice.

"What! That's bullshit! I can't even touch them!"

"See! How can I be in love with an idiot like that?"

Seeing as she finished proving her point, she was about to turn around but was once again stopped by Nymph. This time she said someone else name.

"Then how do you feel about Naruto-sama. Are you in love with him?"

Sohara froze as she asked her that before slowly turning towards her.

"What…?"

"I asked if you are in love with Naruto-sama."

Nymph just repeated her pervious question as she waited for her answer but the girl in question could only stare blankly at her as she herself tried to find the answer only to deny her true feeling.

"There… there's no way he and I could ever be in love. I mean, he's an angel and I'm a human. It would never work out between the two of us."

Her answer wasn't enough to satisfy Nymph but before she could press on the subject, Sohara stopped her.

"Why don't we stop asking me about who I like since it's kind of embarrassing besides if we don't hurry? We'll have less time to shop."

Turning towards Ikaros, she grabbed hold of the hand and started to pull her along who idly followed her while Nymph watched before she followed them as well.

Her reasoning for asking such question was because she wanted to know if she was truly in love with Naruto and if he felt the same way as her. The answer she got was not satisfactory one, in fact, she could tell she was lying but couldn't tell which part was a lie.

Also, she wanted to know what Minos meant by the blood that flow in her veins if she was just a regular human and why Naruto would give his life to save her. It was the first time she ever heard him say something like that and it made her want to find out why.

She knew asking Naruto directly was futile, as he would tell her not to worry about it. Therefore, she would have to figure it out on her own, or at least try.

However, before that, she was curious about this thing called shopping and wondered if it had any similarities to anything she did in Synapse.

**XXX At Sorami's Shopping District XXX**

Before the girls could arrive at the shopping distract they had to make a quick detour to the Sorami ramen shop to pick up a certain blonde-haired angel.

Soon as they entered the said angel's shop, they saw the man they were looking for finishing his fifteenth bowl of ramen that he consumed in just the matter of thirty minutes. The exact amount of time it took them to arrive.

Seeing as they finally arrived, he happily greeted them since he was awaiting their arrival. However, since Sohara was still mad about what he told her earlier she didn't give him a reply. Instead, she just calmly walked up to him and grabbed hold of his wing before dragging him out of his own shop.

The customers who were eating just sat there and watched as everything unfold before their eyes. For some, it was a daily routine but for most of them, the ones who were out of towners there to eat Naruto's ramen, didn't know what was going on.

Naruto knew she was going to do something like that and just let her knowing full well he was going to pay for it in the end, and he was right.

xxxxxx

"W-Wait, I have to do what?!"

Currently, Naruto was standing in the middle of a women's clothing store and not just any store but a lingerie one.

You see, after Sohara dragged him out from ramen shop she continued to drag him all the way towards the shopping district despite him telling her to let him go.

She didn't stop there as she continued to drag him right into the lingerie store she was planning to go to before telling him what she had planned for him.

"I said you will have to carry everything we buy no matter what the price may be and you have to take us out lunch."

"Oh… that's fine then. I don't mind."

He sighed in relief as he wasn't paying that much attention to what Sohara was saying as his eyes were wandering around the shop looking at the different type of lingerie there were. That he missed what she had said and panicked thinking she was going to make him watch them try out god knows how many pair of underwear.

Luckily, for him, that wasn't the case as it would not only be torture to his body but a man could only take so much until he snaps. Naruto was no exception even though he seen plenty of women unclothed before including Daedalus and Ikaros as well as the many angeloids in Synapse as they were beginning manufactured. Heck, he's even seen Sohara naked once, on accident, and several times in her underwear, so seeing her again wasn't such a big deal.

However, the type of lingerie that surrounded him could become quite the problem as they were a bit "different" from what he's seen. The ones in Synapse were basic looking that most girls on earth wear and not the fancy looking ones surrounded him now. They didn't even have bras there as there was no need for them as their basic clothing took care of that part or they just did wear one.

So standing in a place where he wasn't used to seeing that kind of underwear was a bit stimulating for him and imaging what the three girls looked like in some of them wasn't helping.

"I think it would be best if I wait outside until you three are done picking out whatever it is you want. When you're ready to leave just let me know."

Just as he was about to turn towards the exit he was stopped by Sohara as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but you're not allowed to leave."

"W-What do you mean I can't leave? Surely, you don't need me, a man, to help you pick out your underwear. Do you?"

"N-NO!"

Her face blushed at his comment before she turned her head in order to hide it from him.

"Then why would I need to stay in here. I'm already uncomfortable as it is. So if you don't have a good reason for me staying. I'm leaving."

He didn't know what was going on in Sohara head or what she was thinking when she told him not to leave but when he saw a small smirk tug at her lips, he could only wonder.

"Oh, but there is…."

"And that is…?"

He was slightly regretted asking her that as he just lost the only chance he had to leave.

"It's part of you punishment for not listing to me earlier today."

"What kind of punishment?"

"Oh, it's nothing too big. You just have to stand in the middle of the store while we look around is all. That's shouldn't be too hard for you, right."

Naruto whole body tensed up when she told him that and thought she had to be joking.

"You're… you're joking, right? Cause there's no way I could do that! People would think I'm some kind of pervert if I do. I already have a bad image as it is and I don't need being a pervert added to the list!"

"Having people believing your wing looks beautiful is not having a bad image."

"A man with a black wing should not have people thinking it looks beautiful. They should all think it looks cool, awesome, or badass looking like Sephiroth and Genesis."

'Sephiroth? Genesis?'

Sohara had no idea whom Naruto was referring to nor did she care while she listened to the rest of his rant while Nymph and Ikaros had their own little conversation.

"Hey, Alpha, why is Naruto-sama so gung-ho about how people think about his wing. Who cares if people think that it looks beautiful, it's only a wing. He used to have white ones until you know what happen."

That last part was more of a stab at Ikaros since it was her fault Naruto lost his wing however; Ikaros didn't react the way she had hoped.

"I believe it's because the town has the wrong image of what Naruto-sama wants them to think of his wing. He would rather have them believe that it looks more cool, awesome, or badass looking as he stated and not beautiful."

"Okay… then who the heck are Sephiroth and Genesis?"

"They are two main characters from a video game known as Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core. A game Naruto-sama has played recently with both characters having one black wing."

"So he wants to look like some person from a video game? That's sounds stupid if you ask me. He should just be himself and forget what people think about him."

Ikaros didn't respond to her question or perhaps she didn't have a right to respond since she still had her memory of what happen and caused an awkward pause between the two.

It made Nymph feel a little uncomfortable even if it was her fault to begin with then asked Ikaros another question.

"Do you know anything about Sohara? Like the relationship with her and Naruto-sama and why Minos-sa… I mean Minos would want with her."

"The only thing I know about miss Sohara is that she is master's childhood friend and that Naruto-sama used to live with her but nothing about why Minos would want her."

"I see… wait a minute?! Did you just say that she and Naruto-sama used to live together!"

Ikaros only nodded as a response to her question.

"But Naruto-sama has his own house!"

"It was before he built it which was just recently before you appeared."

Nymph was still in shock as she looked from Ikaros towards Sohara.

'They used to live together. Then perhaps she does have feeling for him….'

As she thought that, Naruto had just finished his thousandth reason it was important that people saw his wing a certain way before getting back on topic.

"Anyway, the point I'm trying to make is that I'm not standing in the middle of this store, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

After making his point he stared at Sohara who stared right back at him thinking he had made it clear that he wasn't going to be staying but in the end, he lost.

'God this is so humiliating.'

It was the thought he kept repeating as he stood in the middle of the store as Sohara instructed.

Off to the side he could hear a small group of girls whispering about him before hearing small laughter coming from them causing his eyebrow to twitch.

"Damn it! I bet their thinking I some kind of pervert. Maybe I should go explain that someone is forcing me to stay here. No, that would sound weird and get the wrong impression.'

He tried to come up with some kind of excuse that would be believable just in case a random girl asked what he was doing here but everyone he came up with made him sound like some pervert.

'Ah! Why is this happening to me! Not only am I standing in the middle of a lingerie store but I can hear every girl here changing!'

He had to concentrate to keep his lower body under control so people would miss understand his intention for being here and it was doing fine. However, since he was so focused on that, he failed to sense the presence of someone he hoped he wouldn't end up meeting in a place like this.

"Now this is uninspected. I would have never guessed I would ever meet you in a place like this, Naruto-kun."

Just hearing the owner of that voice caused Naruto to blood to freeze. Not because of what the person's voice reminded him of but because of his situation.

Slowly he turned towards the owner of the said voice to meet face to face with none other than Mikako. Who wore a brownish thin sweater with a light blue undershirt and a white dress.

"M-Mikako, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing much. I was just passing by before I thought I'd stop in to see if anything new was in stock. I definitely didn't come here after hearing a rumor about how a certain blond angel was standing in the middle of a lingerie store."

"So the rumors are already spreading…."

"I'm afraid so, but if I may ask. Why are you here? I figure you be locked up at home twiddling in your secret lab or something not hanging around a lingerie story. Is hanging around Sakurai-kun turning you into some kind of closet pervert or do you get your jollies looking at women's underwear, hmm…."

"HELL NO!"

"Then what is your reason for being here."

"Uh… the reason I'm here is… um…."

His voice trailed off as he couldn't say the reason he was here because he knew Mikako would take it the wrong way but unfortunate for him she figured out.

"To think Sohara already has you whipped this much. Feels like I'm being challenged."

"I am not whipped!"

He quickly responded to Mikako's statement not hearing the last part causing the said girl look straight at him.

"So your saying you chose to stand here in the middle of a lingerie store."

"Well no, but…."

"My point taken, but anyways if Sohara's the one who made you stay here then that means…."

As she was talking she looked around the store to find the girl she was looking for standing near the changing area with Nymph and Ikaros.

"Thought so…."

Seeing as she found who she was looking for, she decided to join them and headed to where they were while ignoring Naruto's plea for her not to make things worse.

When she was close enough, she made her presence known.

"You three look like you're having fun."

Her sudden voice caught all three of the girl's attention especially Sohara's who was a bit surprised to see her.

"P-Prez, when did you get here?"

"I just arrived a short while ago but more importantly. What are you doing here? Trying to find a pair of panties that Sakurai-kun would like."

"Heck no?! I just felt like shopping for some new underwear that's all and I am also finding some for Nymph and Ikaros while am at it."

Looking over at the two angeloids, Mikako saw that they each were wearing a pair of matching underwear. Ikaros wore a white matching bra and panties that had angel wings on them while Nymph wore a light greenish pair of plan looking underwear that seemed to fit her image well.

"I see… then if not for Sakurai-kun then perhaps it's for a certain blond angel then."

Sohara's face turned beat red before getting flustered.

"W-W-WHAT?! W-Why would you think that!"

"Oh, I don't know… maybe it's because you have him standing in the middle of lingerie store that you so happen to be shopping in. Then there's the fact that he used to live with you but that's just me talking."

Sohara was completely flabbergasted and could say a single word to Mikako after she said that but she could hear a tint of jealousy in her voice as she did.

"If it were me; I would find the most revealing outfit here and have him see me in it just to see his reaction."

"There's no way I could do something so embarrassing like that!"

"Is that so… the perhaps I should show you instead; it's quite easy."

Looking around she found a very revealing outfit that was to her liking and grab a pair before heading into an empty booth.

A few moments later, she called out to a certain person grabbing his attention as chills to run up that certain person's spine.

"Oh, Naruto-kun could you help me with something. The hooks on this bra I'm trying on are stuck and I need you to help me get them unstuck."

The said person's eyebrow just twitched as he knew it was some kind of trap.

"Yeah right, like I'm going to fall for that! If they really are stuck just have Ikaros, Nymph or Sohara help you get them unstuck."

"I would but I'm afraid that they would pull too hard and break them. That's why I need a man who would be gentle and not try to hurt me while trying to undo them."

"Sorry, but I can't help you. If people saw me heading towards the changing room they would all get the wrong idea. Therefore, I'm staying right here."

"Then I guess I have no choice but to pull on it until they rip and have you pay for them."

"Wait, what?! Why do I have to pay for them! You're the one who'd be ripping them not me."

"So you would have a lady pay for something she destroyed because you declined to help her with it."

"Well, I…."

He started to rethink his decision trying to figure out if she was bluffing but finding it hard to as she was one of those people who could talk you into doing anything they wanted you to.

There was also the price of the outfit she could be wearing as it could be expensive not that he didn't have the money for it. It was just that he didn't like spending money on things he wasn't going to use himself, therefore, he had no choice but help.

"Ah, fine! Just hold on I'll be right there and don't you dare try anything funny. You have also better clear up any misconception of what people might spread about this, alright."

"You have my word."

Seeing as she agreed to what he asked of her, he made his why over towards the changing booth that Mikako was in but just before he about to step in. The said girl inside pulled the curtain open.

Right in front of him was a girl who was still in her teens with a body most girls her age would die for. She was probably still in her growing period. What she was wearing was a purple see-through lace bar and matching panties with a pair of purple stockings that attached to a piece of cloth around her waist.

What was more shocking was her outfit was practically all see through with the only areas with any decent coverage was around her nipples and her lower lips.

The sight of her rendered him speechless while Sohara and even Nymph blushed up a storm. Ikaros was calmly watching not showing a shred of emotion.

Naruto's eyes looked up and down her body about three or more times before, he finally said something.

"You… you gave me your word that you would do anything like this!"

"I did, but I never said which part… now did I."

He was going to reply but when Mikako to a step out her booth stepping just a little too hard making her breasts bounce. He forgot what he was going to say as his male instinct caused his eyes to fall on her luscious bouncing orbs getting his cheeks to turn that much redder.

"So tell me Naruto-kun. How do I look."

He could tell she was teasing him as he tore his eyes away from her breasts to her eyes and saw her give him a look like she was ready to pounce on him.

He took a step back but before he knew it, she had already wrapped her arms around him and pushed herself onto his body squishing her chest between them.

If Naruto was a pervert like Tomoki he could probably guess exactly how big her breasts were but since he wasn't all he could say that they were a well more than a decent size.

"D-Don't you think you're a bit too close."

"I think I'm not close enough."

To emphasize her point she pushed herself harder on his body causing her breasts to change their shape between their bodies. To make things worse she gave him a pure, sexy looking, innocent face while she was doing it causing a lower part of his body to change its own shape.

However, before things could heat up more, Mikako let go of Naruto and turned towards a still flushed Sohara as if nothing happen.

"And that's how it's done."

Naruto was once again completely speechless along with Sohara and Nymph. Even the other customers who saw it all happen not to mention that all the peeping toms were all passed out with nosebleeds.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to change ."

With that , she entered the booth where her clothes were in and closed the curtain behind her.

Naruto still didn't know what just happened before he turned to Sohara.

"I'm just going to go wait outside. Use this to pay for whatever it is your buying."

Taking out a plastic card, he handed it to Sohara who took form him and made his way outside. There he found an empty bench to sit on before rubbing the area between his eyes.

'Man that was close. I almost lost myself back there. What the heck is wrong with girl these days. Do they all just throw themselves on guys like that or is it just her. Either way I really have to be careful around Mikako. Who knows what she will try next.'

Releasing a heavy sigh, he looked up at the sky as he waited for the girls to finish.

When they finally walked out the door, with bags in their hands, Mikako was with them and it brought down a heavy atmosphere around them that also brought an awkward silence. It wasn't until Naruto if they wanted to get something to eat and nodded in reply.

Knowing full well that he couldn't take them his ramen shop, he decided to take them to a nearby café that was popular in town.

There they all ordered what they wanted and sat in another awkward silence until there orders arrived. It was then that Sohara decided to break it the silence with a question.

"Hey, Nymph, Ikaros, I always wanted to ask you something if it's alright with you two."

The mentioned angeloids looked towards Sohara before Nymph spoke.

"Yeah, what is it."

Nymph wasn't that interested in what she had to say as her focus was more on eating the desert she ordered.

"Well, it's just that since you two are now staying in this town with us. I was just wondering if your friends would be worried about you two."

It was a question that bugged her for a quite a while but the answer she got wasn't one she was expecting.

"Friends? We angeloids don't have friends. Only masters and that's all we ever needed."

"What? You're joking right."

She looked at Ikaros hopping she had a different answer only for her to see her nod in reply. Not able to believe that she looked over at Naruto hoping his answer wasn't the same one Nymph gave her.

"Naru-chan, please tell what Nymph said isn't true."

The look he gave her told her everything and couldn't believe it was true.

"Most of the angeloids stayed with whatever type of angeloid they were. The two types we built were the helpers, the ones who took care of most of our basic need, and then the ones like Ikaros and Nymph. In total, there about hundred or so helper angeloids and only five, counting both Nymph and Ikaros, that are weapon type angeloids and are the only ones who had masters."

"And why was that?"

Mikako was the one who asked him that and he gave her his answer.

"The helpers weren't that much of a threat and listened to what we said obediently so there was no need to for them to have a master. As for the other five, we specially built them for combat and at the time we were planning to let them roam free, we wanted to make sure that if something went wrong with their program. We had a way to stop them, so we came up with the master program that programmed them to follow our direct order no questions asked. Luckily, nothing like that happened or else neither of us would be here right now."

Mikako wanted to ask more but could tell that he would rather change the subject and Sohara just so happen to.

"That's so sad that you two didn't have anyone you could call a friend. Believe it or not, but Tomo-chan was my first friend I had when I moved to this town. I was little at the time and got very sick often so I didn't go to school that much and didn't make that many friends. However, since Tomo-chan was my new neighbor at the time, he would always sneak into my room and play with me and keep my company."

She stopped there as a smile formed on her face before she laughed at something she remembered but before she could share that memory. A ring sound went off and everyone looked to see a strand of Ikaros's hair shake on top of her head.

"It seems master is in danger."

When she informed them of that, Sohara sighed.

"I guess we should see how he's doing. I'm starting to getting worried about him myself."

With no one rejecting her proposal, they all decided to head over to Tomoki's house, whatever is left of it that is, but before they finishing their food.

**XXX With Tomoki XXX**

Soon as Sohara had warned him about what would happen if he would look at a pair of panties then left with Naruto and the others. He was stuck in a death house of panties, literally, so he came up with the bright idea of blindfolding himself. Figuring if he couldn't see them then they wouldn't blow up in his face like some kind of bomb.

It was a good idea for on the spot thinking and was bulletproof if it weren't for one thing he didn't account for.

That they blew up regardless if he laid an eye on them.

If he were to lay a single finger on one of the many panties he had in his house they would explode as if her were to look at them.

He found that out the hard way while he was trying to head down the stairs, which is where he was now.

xxxxxx

'About damn time I made it downstairs! It only took me god knows how long.'

That was the only thought that passed through his head as he tried catching his breath.

As, moments ago, he made a suicidal move that involved him running down the hall on the second floor and down the stairs that had an enormous amount of panties all over the place.

His crazy stunt almost cost him his life as each, and every, one of those panties exploded in his wake.

'Damn you Sohara! Turning my greatest desire into my worst enemy!'

Cursing his long time childhood friend, he decided to take refuge in his bathroom one of his many safe havens. Unfortunately, last night, he thought it would be funny to make an ice cream looking turd like one you would see in a manga or anime on top of his toilet seat. Therefore, when he opened his bathroom door there it sat waiting patiently for his arrival.

'Ahh… Fuck me…!'

Saying those three words the bundle of panties started to let off a dangerous bright glow signaling that there were about to explode.

In the last moments before the panties exploded, he slammed the door shut shielding him from the blast and sending him straight into the wall behind him.

Ricocheting off the wall and back towards the ground, he slowly pushed himself to his hands and knees before he gritting his teeth together.

'Damn! I'm going to have to make a breakthrough for the front door like a bat out of hell. The only problem is… that not only did I make an exact replica of Tokyo begin destroyed by Godzilla but my Ultra-Super Panty Robot is there too.'

Seeing as it was practically suicidal to try and attempt to escape that way, he was about to give up until he heard his grandfather's voice telling him to embrace what he loves most.

Hearing his grandfather's sacred words was enough to make him realize what he must do and stood up.

'Thank you grandpa. Your words helped me see the light and now I realize what I must do.'

Staring down the path he would have to take he took a deep breath just before he dashed towards the front door.

As he rounded the corner at the end of the hallway, he spotted his small replica of Tokyo with a small replica of Godzilla making its way towards a nuclear reactor as it tore down building made of panties. Just as the panty Godzilla could reach the reactor, he ran past it causing it to explode and destroying both panty Godzilla and panty Tokyo.

With that obstacle out of the way, he could put all his focus on his main threat, Ultra-Super Panty Robot, who stood blocking his path towards freedom.

'All right, Panty Robot, it's time that I take you out and the only way to do that is to embrace you with all I got!'

Focused on what he had to do, he charged full throttle towards his oversized robot constructed of panties, however, his robot wasn't going to go down without a fight.

As he ran towards it, it pulled one of its arms up and aimed it at Tomoki before shooting different kinds, and colored, panties at him but that didn't scare the pervert boy one bit. Instead of turning tail like most people would, he faced his robot head on and dodged the incoming panties. He would even grab a few panties it shot at him and would either sniff them, put them on, or placed them over his head as they exploded.

That was his way in showing just how much he loved panties and to finish it off he jumped towards his robot and embraced it in one big hug.

In doing that, it caused one big explosion that destroyed his entire house with nothing but ruble in its wake but that wasn't the only thing that happed.

Right after the explosion went off, the shockwave it let off sent Tomoki flying right into someone, and that someone was none other than Sohara, the person who was the cause of all his mayhem. And to make matters worse, his face was smack dab into her crotch with a face full of panties.

Soon as he recognized who's panties they were he felt his blood freeze.

'Oh, crap! These are Sohara's panties!'

At that same moment Sohara realized what happen and knew her panties were about to explode, however, Naruto quickly pulled off Tomoki and grabbed hold of her panties. In one swift motion, he pulled her panties off and threw it into the air before shielding her from the explosion.

The weird thing was that her one pair of panties had the equivalent, if not bigger, explosion to the panty robot's explosion.

When the smoke from the explosion blew away, Naruto's face was inches away from Sohara's similar to when she fell on top of him the day Tomoki made her underwear fly off.

A simple case of deja vu.

He also had his wing wrapped around them so it could help shield her form the blast but it also hid them from everyone's view.

Being so close to his face caused Sohara to blush as she gulped down a huge lump caught in her throat.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt anywhere, are you?"

"N-No…."

That was the only word she was capable of saying in the position she was in however, Naruto was able to stay calm. Probably because he was more worried about her safety then him being on top of her.

It wasn't until he heard someone coughing and informing him of the position he was in.

"Sorry to break another one of you lovey dovey moments, but what the hell was that."

Mikako was the one who coughed getting Naruto to repeat a certain part of what she said.

'Lovey dovey…?'

It wasn't until he looked back at Sohara did he get what she meant.

"Oh, sorry! I guess I should get now."

Getting to his feet as quickly as possible, he help Sohara of the ground before looking at the aftermath of what Sohara's card did.

"Never thought panties could do this?"

"Panties? Are you saying that the panties that came back to Sakurai-kun did all this?"

Turning to face Mikako, Naruto didn't know how to answer this one.

"Well, I think I'll let the mastermind explain it to you."

It didn't take her long to figure out whom the mastermind ones since all the panties belonged to Sohara.

The said girl could only rub the back of her head sheepishly before explaining what happened.

"Well, that is and unbelievable story if I might say so," a familiar voice stated.

Hearing the owner of the voice everyone turned to see Sugata standing near them causing them to wonder how long he's been there.

"When did you get here, Sugata-sempai," A tattered Tomoki asked.

"A short while ago. I was heard some explosions coming from this area and decided to see what the cause was. I arrived shortly before miss Mitsuki's panties exploded but I have to say. I would have never thought to use one of Ikaros's cards to make panties explode. It makes me wonder what else her cards are capable of."

"Who the hell cares about that! What I want to know is who the hell is going to pay for all this damage. I mean, I don't even have a home anymore! Where the hell am I going to stay now."

Soon as he asked that, he answered his own question and looked at Naruto.

"I can stay at your house, right? You have plenty of room and your always saying you need to keep an eye on Ikaros and what better way to do that than having her in your own house."

It was a sudden question and caught Naruto a bit off guard even though he suspected him to ask after he saw the condition his house was in.

"I don't see a problem with you staying. I just have to ask you not to mess with anything machine related otherwise you could say goodbye to this town."

Tomoki, along with Sohara, froze when he said that.

"Just what the hell are you doing in your house that could wipe the whole town away!"

"It's angeloid related stuff that's very difficult to build. One false mistake and boom, the whole town is gone, but don't worry. I know exactly what I'm doing so there's nothing to fear."

They could only imagine what it was that he could be working on that had the power to wipe out a whole town.

'I'm not sure I want to stay with Naruto anymore….'

It was Tomoki's only thought before Mikako threw in her own opinion.

"If you need a place to stay you can stay at my place."

Tomoki's head turned towards Mikako with a surprised look on his face.

"Really! You would let me stay at your place."

"Sure I don't mind, in fact, everyone is welcome to stay."

Soon as she said that, Sugata looked away before pushing his glasses in place.

"I think I'll head back to my tent."

Just before he could, Mikako said something that changed his mind.

"Are you _really_ going to turn down my offer, Ei-kun."

"Well, since you asked nicely I guess I could reconsider."

"Good, then how about you Naruto-kun."

"Ah… just one moment."

Naruto wasn't sure what to do not after seeing Sugata quickly change his mind in the matter of seconds and pull Sugata off to the side.

"Hey, why the hell did you change your mind so quickly. Is there something I don't know about?"

"Let me ask you this, Naruto. If the devil was standing in front of you right now, what would you do?"

"Not back down and kick his ass."

"And if that devil was Mikako, then what?"

"Huh… point taken."

Getting the understanding of what Sugata was trying to say Naruto turned back over to Mikako with his answer.

"After some reconsideration I came to the conclusion to accept your humble offer."

"Excellent, then shall we be on our way then."

With those final few words, everyone followed Mikako. Even the reluctant Naruto who was praying that nothing bad would happen to him.

**XXX At Mikako's Estate XXX**

Mikako's house, if you could even call it one, was not your ordinary house, in fact it was more like an estate. An estate with men in suits guarding it's perimeter round the clock. The same men in suits that follow Mikako everywhere she went.

The only person who knew Mikako's real identity was Sugata but he the type of person who didn't go around telling others about someone and their lifestyle.

As Mikako continued to lead the way a certain blond angel got a bit sidetrack and was left behind as the rest of the group continued never realizing they lost someone.

She then lead them to a huge room that looked like a dojo of some sort but what was more surprising was there were long line of men on both sides of them. They stretched from the door all the way to an elder looking bald man who had scars on top of his head and wore a brown kimono that was sitting on top of a mat.

Mikako then walked up to the man before bowing and taking a seat beside him.

Both Tomoki and Sohara where scared out of their minds as they weren't suspecting anything like this while Sugata just stood there slightly unfazed.

However, he felt as if something bad was going to happen.

As for Ikaros and Nymph, well they just stood there and watched as they didn't sense any danger as the elderly man spoke

"Please, sit down."

Doing as he asked, the humans in the group sat down while the angeloids continued to stand.

"I am Mikako's father. It's a pleasure to meet some of my daughter's friends but I only see five of you. I was told that there would be six guests staying tonight."

Hearing what he said Sohara and Tomoki looked back to see that Naruto was missing.

"I hope that whoever is missing doesn't go where they don't belong, otherwise I can't be responsible for what happens to them."

His warning made them worry even more as they started to think that they were going to be held responsible for Naruto's actions.

"I'm sure are missing friend just got lost and is probably trying to find us. So please don't kill us," Tomoki plead.

However, just as he finished speaking, Ikaros, who somehow managed to walk over to Mikako's father unnoticed, stood by the man and started to pet his head.

"Watermelon…."

Believing that his head looked similar to a watermelon, she continued to pet it getting both Tomoki and Sohara hearts to skip a beat while all the men looked shocked.

'We're dead!'

They both thought that at the exact same time before Tomoki ran up and grabbed hold of Ikaros then forcing her to bow with him doing the same.

"I'm really sorry for what she did! So please spear us, I beg of you!"

The man only stood up as he kept his arms crossed before he took one out and gave them the thumbs up.

"It's all cool. There's no harm done."

Just then, the door to the room opened up and a familiar face walked in.

"Man is this place huge! I stop to look at one thing and you guys just disappear on me but you won't believe what I saw…."

His voice suddenly trailed off when he noticed Mikako's father.

"What the… what are you doing here old man?"

Soon as he finished, all the men in the room, including Mikako's father, eyes widen in shock before they all faced him and bowed.

"It's a pleasure for you to grace us with your presence, Naruto-sama!"

The sudden turn of events made both Sohara and Tomoki wonder what the heck was wrong with this place. First they looked threatening, then all happy go lucky, and then bowing to Naruto calling him sama. It was too much for them to take in all at once.

"Please, forgive me. If I would have known my daughter was bringing you here I would have arranged for a much better greeting," Mikako's father replied.

"Don't sweat it… wait did you say daughter?! Mikako is your daughter?"

"Yes, I hope that's not a problem."

"No, no, it's not a problem. I just never realized she was your daughter but now that I think about it. You two do have the same last name so I should've connected the dots on that one."

"I'm sure me being her father wont hinder your decision. All I ask is that you take good care of her."

"Take good care of her? What's that supposed to mean."

"Oh, it nothing. Just me thinking out loud. Why don't you have a seat and enjoy yourself."

Quickly changing the subject, he clapped his hands and ordered his servants to get things ready while Naruto and the others sat in their spots.

As they were being served their food, Tomoki had to ask Naruto how he knew Mikako's father.

"So, Naruto, how did you and Prez's father meet."

"We meet each other about a couple months back in the casino he owns in town. We had a bit of a misunderstanding and one thing lead to another. To make a long story short, I pounded the hell out of him and his men and now they sort of call me their leader."

"What? That makes no sense and is there even a casino in this town."

"I can answer that for you," Mikako butted in.

"You see, we, the Satsukitane family, believe that strength is everything to us. So when Naruto-kun but my father in his place he established that he was the top dog. Therefore, our family will now follow behind his every footstep."

Tomoki didn't know how to respond to that as it was a hard pill to swallow and could only chuckle dryly before Naruto spoke.

"Because of that, they will do just about anything I say but what I didn't get was what your father said. About how I should take good care you. Do you have any idea what he was talking about."

"Oh, don't worry your pretty head about that. You'll find out about that soon enough."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Mikako just gave him a sly smile before she walked away and took her spot back by her father as the servants arrived with their dinner.

Soon as everyone was served, the party started with the sound of music playing as female dancers started dancing to it.

Everyone was having a good time as they enjoyed their meal, Naruto who finished his eleventh or so serving of food decided he would take a bath and slipped out unnoticed.

Well, he thought he did but one person saw him leave and decided to follow him.

As for the rest, they all ate till they were full or until their stomachs exploded, whichever came first.

Sohara found it weird that the servants were calling Sugata young master like he was some kind of important person and could only guess it was because he was childhood friends with Mikako.

Tomoki thought the same but he could careless about it and enjoyed the food and the women before Sohara chopped him.

It wasn't long until everything started to settle down and everyone was finished eating. Sohara pretty much ate her own body weight before she finally decided to stop. As she tried to let her full stomach settle down Sugata asked her something.

"Miss Mitsuki, do you know where Tomoki or Naruto have gone."

"Hmm… If you're looking for Tomo-chan, he said he was go take a bath as for Naru-chan. I never knew that he left."

"Naruto-sama said he was going to take a bath as well but left way before Tomoki did," Nymph added.

"If what you say is true; then there might be some trouble."

"Trouble? What do you mean," Sohara asked.

"Well, there's only one bath in this house and only the Satsukitane family and their clan members are permitted to use it. they call it "The Forbidden Pool" and those not of the Satsukitane family enter the said pool are beheaded."

"What?! You're not serious are you."

"I wish I was."

"Then Tomo-chan and Naru-chan are in trouble!"

Just when she finished speaking an alarm went off getting her to fear the worst.

xxxxxx

Soon after Naruto slipped out, he started to look for the bathhouse. Since the place was so big, it took him a while to find it but once he was able to locate it. He was surprised it was an open-air bath, a hot spring at that, and couldn't wait to jump in as it's been years since he's been in a hot spring.

Quickly stripping himself from his clothes, he grabbed a towel and jumped into the water feeling just how hot it was. When he brought his head from under the water's surface, he felt wing was heavier and harder to move.

'My wing is heavy again just like when I dove into the ocean to save Sohara. It's as if I have an angeloid wing.'

That's when he remembered what Ikaros said to him the day of the festival.

'An unidentified angeloid…. I wonder what that means… am I really and angel anymore or am I now some kind of new angeloid….'

As he tried to wrap his mind around it, he couldn't come up with an answer to back up Ikaros accusation besides the small transformation he goes through when he gets serious. There was also the unexplained way he was able to use Aegis, an ability that only Ikaros was able to use.

None of it made any sense to him and found it pointless to try and figure it out now. So he pushed it off to the side and would deal with it later so he could relax and enjoy the hot spring.

While he was drowning his worries away, he was so relaxed that he failed to realize he wasn't alone until the newcomer spoke.

"My, aren't you relaxed."

Hearing the person's voice, he quickly bolted up and turned around to see Mikako standing behind him in nothing but a towel on.

"Mikako?!"

Staring at the purple haired girl, he watched as her eyes looked devilishly at his naked form until they fell on a certain area causing her to blush.

"I see god has gifted you well."

She gave him a sexy looking grin and it took him a minute before he realized what she meant and covered his lower region with his wing that was still hard from him to move.

"Sorry, I forgot I was naked."

"Oh, don't worry about it…."

What she did next caught Naruto completely off guard as she dropped her towel on the floor.

"Now were even."

Not waiting for his response, she stepped into the water and sat down ignoring his shocked look face.

"Well, are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to help me wash my back."

"Right, sorry… wait, wash your back? Why do I need to do that! You can wash it on your own, can't you."

"It's quite difficult to wash it myself and would be a lot easier if someone else did it for me. So what do you say, will you help a poor maiden out. Unless you what to see me wash it myself and have my breasts bounce all over the place, it's your choice."

He was in a very serious predicament, he had to choice to either washed her back or probably forced to watch her breasts bounce all over the place. He also had the choice to just up and leave but he did want to turn his back on this girl because he didn't know what she would try to do him. Therefore, he decided to go with the first option.

"Fine, I will wash your back for you."

"Thank you, you're always so helpful."

"Yeah, yeah, just hand me the washcloth so I can get this over with."

As he asked, she handed him a washcloth with soap on it so he could wash her back. Before he started, she grabbed her hair and moved it out of his way showing him the nap of her neck and bareness of her back causing him to gulp.

Placing the soaped washcloth oh her back, he started to move the cloth up and down her body while telling himself that all he was doing was washing her back and nothing more.

But the way she moaned was making that hard to do and causing his lower self to rise.

When he finished, she gave him a sly smile and took the washcloth from him.

"I think I can manage to wash my front, unless you want to do it."

"That's alright, you can do it."

"You're loss."

Seeing as he was finish with his task, he turned around and tried to calm himself down but that was his biggest mistake. The reason being, as soon as he did, Mikako latched on to him squishing her breasts against his back.

"M-Mikako, what are you doing?!"

"Well, since you washed my back. It's only fair that I do the same for you, right."

"It's alright, you don't have to force yourself. I can wash it on my own."

"Force myself? Who ever said I was forcing myself. I'm doing this because I want to, there's no forcing involved. So just relax and enjoy yourself."

When she finished talking, she started to rotate her breasts around his back causing wet sloppy sounds that he could only guess was soap and figure she planned this from the start.

"W-Why are you using your breasts… instead of a washcloth."

"Since my front hasn't been washed yet and neither has your back. I thought I would kill two birds with one stone and wash your back with my breasts while washing my front in the process. You can't deny that you're not enjoying this, can you?"

His grunts were enough to answers her question as she continued to wash his back with her breasts, toying with him. It was then that she thought of something to ask him.

"I was wondering if perhaps we should finish where we left off at the lingerie story. What do you think, should we."

"W-We? It was your doing so there's no we involved."

"Then I guess I should finish were I left off then, since there's no "we" as you put it."

Still maintaining to rotate her breast, she moved her right hand down his chest and under the water's surface until she reached his slightly hard member.

"It seems like you are enjoying this, maybe a little too much."

After teasing him, she moved her hand closer to his semi-hard member and gently wrapped her slender fingers around it causing it to twitch.

Grinning to herself, she slowly started to move her hand up and down his member causing it to harden some more as his breath started hitching.

"M-Mikako… we have to stop… before I…."

He wasn't able to finish his sentence as he tried to convince her to stop because she gave his member a light squeeze.

He was having his own troubles, finding it harder to fight back his own desires to turn around ravish her as it's been a long time since he's been with a women and her tormenting him wasn't helping.

Just before either of them could reach the point of no return, someone stopped them.

"Am I interrupting something."

It was someone they would have least suspected, Tomoki. Who was standing not far from the edge of the spring naked like the day he was born with a towel in his hand.

What he saw before him was something he never would've suspected as he could swear it looked like Mikako was jerking Naruto off.

He was not only shocked but a bit jealous of Naruto's position- what man wouldn't be- but what he couldn't copperhead was why they were doing it in an open-air bath. If they want to do that so badly they could've gotten a room, there were plenty to choose from in a place this big, but that was him.

While that was going through his mind, Mikako shot him a glare before returning to her usual self.

"Sakurai-kun, what "impeccable" timing. Is there something you need."

"No, I just came here for a bath is all."

"Is that so… well you better get the hell out of her before some kills you where you stand."

The tone of her voice changed as she told him that as if she hoped he did getting him to tense up and think about what she said before an alarm went off.

"**INTRUDER! INTRUDER! THERE'S A TRESPASSER AT THE FORBIDDEN POOL! ALL MEN REPORT AND KILL THE TRESPASSER!**"

"Trespasser? Are they talking about me," Tomoki exclaimed.

"Who else. The alarm went off when you entered, didn't it. So you better get the hell out of her if you don't want to die."

In a panic, Tomoki booked it out the open-air bath and back inside.

Both Naruto and Mikako watched him run before Naruto got Mikako's attention.

"What the heck is going on and what's this about some Forbidden Pool crap."

Mikako only looked at him, before explaining it.

"This pool was once a sacred pool called "The Pool of Angels" where one of my ancestors, who was renowned as being beautiful as an angel, bathed. Legend has it that after her passing, the bath was opened to the public but the town was punished for doing so. Earthquakes, famine, and tornados… they never stopped until every person who entered this bath was killed. To make sure that never happens again, everyone who is not of the Satsukitane clan that enters the Forbidden Pool will be killed."

What she told him was hard for Naruto to believe but if what she said were true then there was one thing that bothered him.

"If what you said is true, then why was it only Tomoki who tripped the alarms. I'm not from the Satsukitane clan, yet I'm permitted to enter The Forbidden Pool. Why didn't the alarms trip when I entered, huh."

"You're a different case."

"Different case? What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

He waited for an answer but Mikako did speak causing him get frustrated.

"Forget it; I don't have time for your wishy-washy answers anyway. I have to stop them before they kill Tomoki."

Not waiting for her to give a reply, he quickly ran past her and grabbed his towel before tying it around his waist and running inside.

Following the bullet holes in the walls that lead him straight to where Tomoki was, he ran past Sohara and the others just before one of the men could pull out his sword.

"Stop right there, if you try to kill him. I'll kill you first."

"Naruto-sama, I would like to ask you to please step aside. That boy entered our Forbidden Pool and must be dealt with as it is our clan's duty to protect this land."

"I don't care what it is that your clan is sworn to do; I want let one of my friends be killed. Besides, I entered The Forbidden Pool as well. Since you're clan looks up to me would you kill me as well, as I'm not part of the Satsukitane clan."

"You are a different case."

"And why is that. Tell me or I'll wipe the Satsukitane clan of the face of this earth."

His eyes turned to a crimson color as he started at Mikako's father.

"Very well, the reason you are able to enter The Forbidden Pool is that you yourself are a celestial being that of our great ancestor."

"Wait, are you saying the ancestor form the legend was an angel."

Mikako's father only nodded in reply.

'Then does that means there were survivors that day.'

"That is not the only reason."

His voice got Naruto's attention before he continued to speak.

"The other reason I let you enter the Forbidden Pool was because my daughter has chosen you and it will only be a matter of time until you will join the Satsukitane family."

"Chosen? What do you mean by chosen?"

"To be her husband of course."

"H… Husband!"

"At first she chose Mr. Sugata but after you showed up she said she's been having dreams about you and decided to choose you as her husband instead."

'What? She's been having dreams about me and decided to change her mind about Sugata and go after me… wait a minute. Didn't Sohara's mom say she dreamt about her husband before marring him. Perhaps those with angel blood can somehow see who they are destined to be with. If so, then that would mean Mikako has angel blood in her, but why didn't I not sense it. Did me breaking free form that tree and having made contact with her awakened her dormant blood…?'

So many questions popped in his head with no answers to them only to make his head hurt before mentally screaming.

'Ahh… damn it! None of this makes any sense! I never had to deal with something like this before. If only Daedalus was here she could probably help explain this to me.'

With his mind elsewhere, Mikako's father was getting impatient and made it known.

"Naruto-sama, I will not ask you again. Please step aside so we can finish what we must do."

Snapping back to reality, Naruto looked at him before giving his reply.

"I already told you. I will not let one of my friends be killed even if it means I will have to hurt you to prevent it."

"I'm sorry to hear that but you leave us with no choice."

With a nod, more of the men surrounding the area stepped forward and unsheathed their swords before squaring up to Naruto.

The blond angel knew what was going to happen and stood ready for any incoming attack but just when one of the men charged at him. Ikaros interfered by grabbing the man's arm and twisting it causing his bones to crack while she stared at the man.

"How dare you try to attack Naruto-sama."

Everyone there was surprised to see Ikaros suddenly stop the man from attacking Naruto on her own accord since she was never ordered to. Although, no one was a surprised as Naruto as he could sense something was wrong with the way Ikaros was acting.

"I will not let anyone harm Naruto-sama… ever again!"

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind shot off from Ikaros sending dust and debris as well as some of the spectators. The only ones who were able to keep on their feet were Naruto and Nymph.

Naruto, who knew something was wrong, saw Ikaros suddenly start to change into her Uranus Queen mode and knew he had to stop her before it was too late.

"Ikaros! that's enough!"

Despite him calling out to her, she didn't show any sign of stopping. He had to push through the gust of wind in order to reach her but for some reason he notice it was taking her longer to transform into her Uranus mode.

I guess you can say he was lucky for that as it gave him time to reach her.

As she was still transforming, she still had the man's arm in her grasp and Naruto was sure that she had already broken it but that wasn't important right now. If he didn't stop her, there won't be anybody here to worry about that man's condition.

When he was finally able to reach her, he saw that her eyes were still showing signs that she was trying to activate her Uranus mode but was having some kind of trouble. It only meant that he was right about her having some kind of bug in her system and was glad she had it or things could have turned for the worse.

Looking at her, he tried to reason with her hoping it wasn't too late.

"Ikaros! That's enough! Look! See, I'm not hurt so you can go back to normal now!"

"No! Naruto-sama is in danger and it's my duty to make sure he doesn't get hurt again. Like I should've done back then."

There it was, the reason she was acting the way she was now. It was because of what happen 400 years ago back to haunt him once again.

'Ikaros… you… you still blame yourself for what happen back then. Even after I told you it wasn't your fault.'

The guilt he felt back then was coming back to him causing him to lower her head in shame for what he put her through but even so. He had to make it clear that it was his doing and not her's for what happen back them.

"Ikaros, listen to me! What happened back then wasn't your fault! It was mine, and mine alone! So you don't have to blame yourself anymore and come back to us!"

He continued to try and convince her but it was all in vain.

"No, it was my fault! I wanted to stop them from hurting you but because we were ordered not to hurt others or disobey our masters. I couldn't do anything to stop them, so it is my fault."

Again, the guilt crept up on him as he saw tears fall from Ikaros eyes and knew she wasn't going to listen to what said.

'Damn it, Ikaros! I didn't want to resort to this but you leave me no choice.'

Pushing the guilt aside, he turned his attention on the only other angeloid in the vicinity.

"Nymph!"

He called out the small angeloid's name getting the petite girl's attention.

"Y-Yeah!"

"I need you to hack into Ikaros's system and activate her permanent hibernation mode!"

What he asked of her caused her eyes to widen in fear as permanent hibernation meant that you would never wake up.

'But… if I do that. Then… then she'll never wake up….'

No matter how much Nymph hated Ikaros for what she did, she would never wished for her to be put in to permanent hibernation. She was like a sister to her and she couldn't be the one to do that to her and Naruto saw that.

"I know what you're thinking, but don't worry! I promise you that she won't stay like that forever! It's just that it the only way to stop her!"

Nymph was still debating whether she should go through with it.

"Do… do you promise to wake her up once this is done."

"Yes, now hurry! If we don't stop her now then it will be too late!"

Doing as he said, she activated her hacking system and increased her hacking area until Ikaros was in range. Soon as she was, she began hacking her internal system until she found the program that would active her hibernation.

'I'm sorry Alpha… but Naruto-sama ordered me too. So please… please forgive me.'

Shutting her eyes, she activated Ikaros's hibernation program and in the matter of seconds, Ikaros slowly started to calm down before she went completely still.

With her body completely under hibernation, her grasp on the man's arm loosened enough for him to escape while Naruto held her up.

Her head was resting on his shoulder close enough for him to see a small dried up trail on her cheek.

'Ikaros… I'm sorry I had to do this… but it for the best right now. So just hang on and rest for a while, alright.'

As he swept her up off her feet caring her bridle style, he turned towards the incoming Sohara followed by everyone else.

"Naru-chan, is Ikaros alright!"

"Yeah, she's fine. She's only in hibernation state. Once I can figure out what's wrong with her. I'll wake her up."

He then turned towards Nymph who was staring at Ikaros lifeless form.

"It's alright, Nymph. I promised I'd wake her up. So she won't be like this forever."

Flashing her one of his famous fox-like grins, the petite angeloid just nodded in reply as she wiped her tears away.

He then turned towards Mikako's father.

"I'm sorry about what happen to one of your man and everything that has happened as well as the way I spoke to you earlier. If any of those disasters do happen to come true, I promise you that I will protect this land with my life. So I ask you to forgive what my friends have done."

Slightly bowing his head in an apologetic matter, Mikako's father just stared at him before breathing a heave sigh.

"Very well, if you give us your word. Then we'll over look this matter just this once but I hope you will keep you word about protecting Sorami."

"I swear on it and I never go back on my word."

The two exchange another fierce look before Mikako's father's face softened.

"I believe you but if I may ask. What will happen to that woman in your arms. Will she be alright."

"She'll be fine. She just needs some rest, so to speak."

"I see, I hope she'll be alright. It would be a waste if something bad happen to a girl that strong."

Naruto just chucked at the man's words as he could tell he already respected Ikaros as she showed just how powerful she was and since the Satsukitane family respected power. It was only natural.

"Anyway, I must be going."

Giving his regards, he activated his energy wing and was about to take off but was stopped by Sohara.

"Where are you going?"

Turning to her, he gave her a simple answer.

"Back home, were else."

"Home? Shouldn't you check to see what's wrong with Ikaros. This isn't the time to be going home."

"But I need to, my lab is there."

"L-Lab? What lab? I've been in your house plenty of times and I never saw a lab let alone room for one."

"That's because it's hidden. I don't want just anybody to waltz in it and mess with something take could destroy a town. That would be reckless. Besides, Ikaros is an angeloid and I need a very strong computer to find out what's wrong with her. That's why I'm taking her to my house so I can get back to finish up my lab and the faster I do that, the faster I can see what's wrong with Ikaros."

After he explained it to her, she understood what he had to do and didn't try stopping him this time. So she stepped back out of his way before he turned to Nymph.

"Nymph, I'm going to need your help with constructing the rest of my lab. You're the only one on here that has any knowledge about the technology in Synapse."

"O… Okay."

With that, the two of them flew off leaving everyone still in a daze as they watched the two off.

Unbeknownst to any of them, especially Naruto, there were two people, or I should say, two angeloids who were watching everything that went on.

**XXX Synapse XXX**

Synapse, so to say, is a place that had just about everything you can imagine. From food, water, wine, technology, and the beautiful wonders of mother nature herself. However, it was located far above the clouds hidden from human eyes. Only those from Synapse knew of its existence and were the only ones who could enter. Not even the angeloids could enter nor could they leave without the consent of those who ruled over this wonderful place.

Well, what use to be a wonderful place as it lost it sense of wonder long ago.

What this beautiful place was missing was life and I'm not talking about the plant life either. What I meant was the beings that live here as not a single soul could be seen walking, or flying, anywhere in sight.

All one could see were angeloids, the helping type angeloids, taking care of things such as the vegetation, tending to the many houses and even the stores and walkways.

The place was empty of the angels who were supposed to be living here and if you are wondering why, well, that's a simple answer.

They were all dreaming.

What I mean by dreaming is that they were all asleep in a capsule similar to the ones Naruto made for the angeloids however, these were made especially for the citizens of Synapse. What these capsules did was put them in a dreamlike state where they enter a program that creates an exact copy of themselves and then sent down to earth. That copy then is controlled by the said person and they live a life as if they were on earth themselves.

There was one rule though, and that was you could never live the same dream twice. Meaning if you died in your dream, you would wake up and would have to live another dream if you wanted to go back in to the capsule.

This was what they dubbed the "Dive Game" and to make sure that they didn't die while in the game. The helper angeloid tend to their basic needs such as food and water making sure that they were all well taken care of.

This all started soon after Naruto was dethroned as the people of Synapse were tired of their everyday life. Therefore, Minos, who took over as being ruler, construct enough capsules for everyone and tossed them into dive game.

But truthfully, they went in into the dive game to get away from Minos and his ruling as they would have rather have Naruto as their ruler.

Unfortunately, that wasn't possible and decided to live in the dive game hoping someday he would come back.

As the years gone by, one particular angeloid wished that Naruto would come back so she could give him a piece of her mind and luckily, for her, he appeared.

xxxxxx

"Looks like there's trouble in paradise."

That was the voice of none other than Kotone, the elder harpy angeloid.

"It seems that way."

The other voice was the youngest one, Akari.

Currently the two were watching what was happening down on earth or as Kotone puts it, gathering info.

They had seen everything that went on even when Mikako was messing with Naruto in the bath causing the two to blush but their eyes never left the screen they watched.

After they saw what happen to Ikaros, Kotone turned off the monitor they were using and stood up from her seat.

"Well, we better get ready. After we make are battle plan were heading out."

Even though Akari always listened to what her elder sister says, this time she felt like what they were going to do was wrong.

"Hey, sis, are we really going through with this."

"You bet your ass we are. Why would you even ask such stupid question."

"I don't know… it just feels wrong, you know."

"Actually, I don't. So just spit it out already. The faster we get ready the faster I can take that bitch out."

"That's the part I don't like. Do we really have to kill Alpha. She's like our sister, our family. So why are we going to kill her."

"It's that's bitches fault he got sent away and now she gets to be back with him again. That's bullshit! We… we were with him first so we should be with him, not her!"

Her sudden outburst shook Akira but she knew what she meant and who she was referring too.

"I feel the same way as you, but to kill her. Don't you think that's going a bit too far. She's already in permanent hibernation. It's that enough."

"That's what is going to make this mission easier. Since she's out of commission, all we have to do is take her away and tear out her Uranus core. Then blast her with our cannons, it's that easy."

Kotone just laughed evilly to herself before Akira said something that caused her to stop.

"What if Naruto-sama interferes, then what?"

Just hearing his name made Ketone's blood boil.

"Don't call him sama! He's not our master anymore, Minos-sama our master now. And if he does try to interfere, then I blast right through him. It's that simple."

Without another word, Kotone walked out the room leaving her shocked sister behind as she had to plan for their new mission.

As for Akira, she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to hurt Ikaros nor did she want to hurt Naruto as she still has feeling for him and she was sure her sister did too.

'I… I don't know what to do?'

She tried to find an answer to that question. One that would give her a good reason for what she was going to do but unfortunately, nothing came to mind.

Plagued with the thought that she would have to go against the man she was in love with, and possibly killing someone close to her, she sat there in silence and silently cried to herself.

**XXXXXX**

**A/N: Well there you have it the latest chapter with my one little twist and I wonder how many of you guess I would make Mikako part angel. To tell you the truth I just did that on the spot as I was never going to plan on making her one but after remembering that the Forbidden Pool was once call The Pool of The Angels. I thought "what the heck I'll make her part angel" besides, it will help explain an OC me and a friend made for this story that will appear latter on. She will have her own ark but I think it will be after the Hiyori ark though.**

**Anyways, speaking about Hiyori….**

***SPOILER ALERT***

**If you have read up till chapter 71 of the manga ignore the rest of this.**

**Now those of you who read all the way to chapter 71 all I have to say is… what the fuck! A lot of shit went happen after the Gamma twins fucking killed themselves that all I can say is, fuck you Suu Minazuki. Not only did he kill of the Gamma twins but he made Hiyori kill herself so Chaos could absorber her. And now Tomoki might die after being impaled from his back and Chaos kidnaps Sugata to start everything over. **

**Just what the fuck is going on. After chapter 70 it's one thing after another just happens and now I'm confused. He better have a damn good reason for all that shit to happen and I'm pretty sure the manga is close to being over unless he going to do what they did in The World God Only Knows. By starting a whole other ark where Chaos go back in time to either stop herself from impaling Tomoki or stop herself from ever being made.**

**Either way, I hope this manga doesn't end shitty like Tsubasa did but I'll just have to wait until the next chapter which won't be until June or earlier August since the author will be on break. **

**Anyway, that's the end my little rant and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Linkmaster out.**


End file.
